umd
by SilviaDabas
Summary: jkjshdkdj


Edward Pov

O dia de hoje foi simplismente perfeito. Enfim, voltei com a mulher da minha vida. Não tenho palavras para expressar o que estou sentindo. Acho que vou explodir de sim minha família está completa.

Depois que as pequenas jantaram, Bella, Esme e Rose foram colocá-las para dormir. Alice veio para a sala e sentou do meu lado.

-Ai, Ed...Estou tão feliz por você e Bella terem se acertado.-ela disse

-Eu também, Alice.-falei

-Já estava na hora. Não aguentava mais as trocas de olhares entre vocês. Esse desejo reprimido.-disse Emmett fazendo todos rirem

-Podíamos fazer uma festa pra comemorar.-disse Celly animada

-Ótima idéia. Pode ser na sexta-feira agora, já que sábado vamos para o pega.-disse Alice também animada

-Pode ser na casa da Bells.-disse Vlad

-Então temos que resolver tudo logo. Temos que entrar em contato com a equipe de som e iluminação o mais rápido possível.-disse Kris

-E também temos que avisar alguns amigos. -disse Guto

-Primeiro vocês têm que ver o que a Bella acha disso.-disse Carlisle

Nessa hora Bella, Esme e Rose se juntaram a nós na sala.

-O que eu acho de quê?-perguntou Bella

-A Celly teve a idéia maravilhosa de fazermos uma festa pra comemorar que você e Ed voltaram.-disse Alice

Bella ficou pensativa por uns segundo e então disse:

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Com todas essas coisas que estão acontecendo, não está um clima bom pra fazer uma festa. E também seria uma falta de consideração com Lisa e Bec.

-Você tem razão.-disse Celly

-O que vamos fazer em relação a Lisa?-perguntou Kris

-Como assim?-perguntou Celly

-Nós temos que fazer algo. Tentar descobrir onde ela está. Se ela está com Rick, sei lá.-disse Kris

-Você não conseguiu ver Rick na mente dele?-Davi perguntou pra Bella

-Não.-Bella respondeu

-O que você viu exatamente?-perguntou Vlad

Bella respirou fundo e disse:

-Eu vi Lisa amarrada em uma cadeira. Ela estava toda ensanguentada e com marcas pelo corpo.

-Não deu pra ver onde ela estava?-perguntou Guto

-Não. Só o que pude ver é que era um lugar sujo e escuro. Parecia que era abandonado.-Bella disse

-Nós deviamos ter ido atrás de Lestat.-disse Guto

-Não iria resolver nada. Vocês sabem como ele é esperto. -Bella disse

Todos se calaram e ficaram pensativos.

-E você Bellinha, não vai dormir?-perguntou Emmett quebrando o silêncio

-Não. Eu não durmo. Bom, não tanto quanto os humanos. -Bella respondeu

-Como assim?-perguntou Alice

-Eu só durmo tipo, um dia na semana. Algo assim. Ou então quando eu quero.-Bella respondeu

[...]

Bella Pov

Ficamos conversando um bom tempo e perdemos a noção das horas. Quando olhei na janela vi que já tinha amanhecido. Pedi licença e fui até o quarto ver as pequenas. Elas ainda estavam dormindo. Sentei na cama e dei um beijo na testa de Nessie. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu pra mim.

-Bom dia mamãe.-ela falou

-Bom dia, meu amor. -falei

Nessa hora Bec acordou e olhou pra mim.

-Bom dia tia Bells, bom dia Nessie.-ela disse

-Bom dia, Bec.-disse Nessie

-Bom dia, pequena.-falei dando um beijo na testa de Bec

-Aonde estão os outros, mamãe?-perguntou Nessie

-Estão lá embaixo.-falei

-Estou com fome tia Bells.-disse Bec

-Vão para o banheiro enquanto eu pego a toalha pra vocês.-falei

Elas desceram da cama e foram para o banheiro. Quando estava saindo do quarto, Alice chega com as toalhas na mão.

-Tome, trouxe para você.-falou me entregando a toalha

-Obrigada, Lice.-falei pegando da mão dela e indo até o banheiro

Tirei as roupas delas e liguei o chuveirinho. Nessa hora Rose entrou no banheiro.

-Quer uma ajuda ai?-perguntou receosa

Rose ainda ficava receosa quando perguntava se eu queria ajuda. Ela é boba.

Sorri pra ela e respondi:

-Se não for abusar eu quero sim.

-Não é abusar. Eu gosto de crianças.-ela disse sorrindo e olhando admirada para as pequenas.

Não entendi. Mas sorri e falei:

-Percebe-se.

Demos banho nas pequenas e as enrolamos na toalha. Quando fomos para o quarto, vi que Alice já tinha separado a roupa delas. Rose colocou Nessie em cima da cama e começou a arrumá-la. Alice veio até mim e pegou Bec.

-Pode deixar que eu cuido dela. Pode ir tomar seu banho.-ela disse

-E quem falou que eu ia tomar banho.-perguntei

Ela sorriu pra mim e falou:

-Eu vi.

Com todas essas coisas nem percebi que desbloquei meus poderes pra ela.

-Só porque eu deixei. Mas já vou mudar novamente.-falei

Ela parou de sorrir e fez uma carinha pidona. Ih, lá vem bomba...

-Bells, não faz isso não. Eu vou ficar mais tranquila se puder ver o seu futuro. Ainda mais com todas essas coisas que estão acontecendo.-ela disse

O que ela não pede sorrindo que eu não faça chorando?

-Tudo bem, Alice. Mas não se acostuma, porque não será sempre hein.-falei

-Ok, Bells.-ela disse colocando Bec na cama e a arrumando

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Fui para o quarto e me arrumei. Coloquei um short jeans curto e uma regata preta. As meninas já estavam arrumadas. Elas estavam com saia jeans, blusa baby-look e melissa nos pés. Descemos e eu fui preparar nosso café. Porém, quando cheguei na cozinha já estava tudo pronto. Esme estava colocando um bolo em cima da mesa. Quando ela nos viu entrando, sorriu e veio até as meninas.

-Bom dia meus amores.-ela disse dando um beijo nas pequenas

-Bom dia vovó.-disse Nessie

-Bom dia tia Esme.-disse Bec

-Pode me chamar de vovó também, minha princesa.-Esme disse pra Bec

Bec olhou pra Esme com um sorriso radiante e perguntou:

-Posso mesmo?

Esme sorriu e disse:

-Claro que pode.

-Então, bom dia vovó.-Bec disse rindo

Nessie olhou pra Bec e sorriu.

-Isso é tão bom. Eu nunca tive uma vovó antes.-disse Bec

-Mas agora tem.-disse Esme

Sentei e comecei a comer também.

Ficamos nós quatro na mesa conversando, até que as Rose e Alice entram na cozinha. Elas já tinham trocado de roupa também.

-Bella, nós vamos levar as pequenas pra fazer no shopping ok?-disse Rose

-Por mim, tudo bem. Eu estava afim mesmo de comprar umas roupas.-falei

-Não. Vamos somente eu, Rose, Esme, Kris, Celly, Kate e Irina. Você vai ficar em casa.-disse Alice trocando olhares e sorrisos com Esme e Rose.

Elas estão aprontando algo.

-Por que não posso ir também?-perguntei

-Porque você vai estar ocupada com uma coisa mais interessante.-disse Rose num tom malicioso

Agora eu estou com medo.

Acabamos de tomar café e arrumamos a cozinha. Quando fomos pra sala vi que os meninos não estavam. Estavam apenas Celly, Kris, Irina e Kate sentadas no sofá. Quando me viram deram um sorriso malicioso iguais aos que as outras estavam trocando na cozinha.

Ok. Agora estou realmente com medo. E muito. O que elas estão aprontando.

-Bom, nós já vamos. Não se preocupe conosco, vamos demorar. Só voltaremos a noite.-disse Kris

-Cade os meninos?-perguntei

-Eles foram na frente. Já devem estar nos esperando no Shopping.-disse Alice

Isto não vai prestar.

-Tchau mamãe. Até daqui a pouco. -disse Nessie me dando um beijo no rosto.

-Até daqui a pouco, meu amor. Se comporte.-falei

Bec também veio me dar um beijo no rosto e saiu com as meninas.

Fiquei olhando os carros se distanciando e voltei pra sala. Sentei no sofá e liguei a televisão. Fiquei pensando na vida até que ouvi uma música vindo do andar de cima. Ué, será que ficou alguém aqui?

Como não sou NADA curiosa, levantei e fui em direção as escadas. Quando olhei para o chão tinha pétalas de rosa jogadas no chão. Percebi que marcavam um caminho. Segui as pétalas e vi que ia até o quarto onde o som estava mais alto. Quando abri a porta estaquei. O quarto estava cheio de pétalas espalhadas pelo chão. As cortinas estavam fechadas. Uma luz vermelha saia de abajus espalhados em quatro cantos do quarto. A cama estava forrada com um colcha vermelha e cheia de almofadas em forma de coração. Quando olhei bem, percebi que tinha algo mais em cima da cama. Cheguei perto e vi que era uma lingerie preta com detalhes em vinhoe um roupão preto com flores vermelhas. Estava tudo combinando. Junto com a lingerie tinha um bilhete. O peguei e abri. No bilhete estava dizendo para eu vesti-la. Estava assinado E.C.

Sorri e fui até o banheiro. Me despi e coloquei a lingerie e o roupão. Quando olhei no espelho, não pude conter um sorriso. Eu estava linda. E muito gostosa. Se eu fosse homem, eu me

Prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo e sai do banheiro. O quarto ainda estava vazio. Fui até a janela e dei uma olhada pela fresta da cortina. Estava tão distraída que só me liguei que tinha mais alguém no quarto quando senti dois braços forte envolverem minha cintura. Eu já sabia quem era.

-Gostou?-Edward sussurou em meu ouvido me deixando arrepiada

-Huhuu.-foi só o que consegui dizer

-Mais não acaba por aqui. Tenho certeza que vai gostar ainda mais.-ele disse beijando meu pescoço

Dessa vez não consegui emitir nenhum som. Apenas fechei os olhos e saboreei a sensação de seus lábios em minha pele.

Ainda de costas pra ele, senti suas mãos passeando pelo me corpo ainda coberto pelo roupão. Ele dava leves mordidas em meu pescoço, tirando de mim suspiros e gemidos. Abaixou um pouco meu roupão e passou a dar beijos em meus ombros. Suas mãos subiram até meus seios e passaram a massagea-los.

Num movimento rápido, ele me virou de frente pra ele e roçou seus lábios nos meus. Passei meu braços por seu pescoço e o puxei para um beijo. Nosso beijo era caloroso e cheio de desejo. Ele desamarrou meu roupão e o deslizou por meu corpo, ainda me beijando. Depois separou nossos lábios e me olhou de cima a baixo. Olhei para seu corpo e ofeguei. Ele estava usando apenas uma boxer preta. Fui no céu e voltei só em olhar o volume que tinha ali. Olhei pra cima e vi que o olhar que me mandava era de pura luxúria.

Ele se aproximou de mim novamente e passou seu braços em volta de minha cintura, me puxando para mais um beijo. Suas mãos desceram até meu quadril e deram um leve aperto em meu bumbum, depois começaram a massagea-los.

Ele me ergueu e passei as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele soltou um gemido quando sentiu meu sexo roçando no seu. Nosso beijo ficou mais intenso e nossas mãos não paravam em um lugar.

De repente senti uma superfície macia em minhas costas e só então percebi que já estavamos na cama. Ele me deitou e separou nossos lábios. Começou a beijar meu pescoço. Sua mão direita parou em meus seios e a esquerda começou a apertar minha coxa. Comecei a arranhar suas costas, tirando gemidos dele.

Ele rasgou a lingerie na altura dos meus seios e desceu sua boca até eles. Sua mão massageava o direito e sua boca sugava o esquerdo. Sua boca estava me levando a loucura e suas mãos deixavam um rastro de fogo por onde passavam. Meu corpo pedia por mais.

Sua esquerda subiu por minha coxa pela parte interna e parou em meu sexo. Colocou o dedo por dentro da lingeria e começou a massagear aquele local. Meus gemidos estavam ficando mais altos, o que o instigava a aumentar a velocidade de suas carícias.

Passei minha mãos pelo seu abdomen e desci até sua boxer. Passei a massagear seu sexo por cima da cueca. Ele ofegava e gemia. Enfiei minhas mãos por dentro da boxer e peguei em seu membro que estava rígido. Ele gemeu alto. Comecei a fazer movimentos lentos que eram estimulados por seus gemidos.

Sua mão direita desceu até minha cintura e começou a apertar aquele local. Com a mão direita ele introduziu um dedo em mim, me fazendo arquear em sua direção. Seus movimentos eram lentos, no compasso dos movimentos que minha mão fazia em seu membro.

Me virei ficando por cima dele, ainda com a mão em seu sexo, e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Sua mão esquerda ainda estava dentro de mim e a direita começou a apertar minha bunda. Fui descendo meus beijos, passando por seu peitoral e parando em sua barriga. Dei leves mordidas em sua cintura e desci mais minha boca. Beijei sua virilha e desci até seu joelho, fazendo depois o caminho de volta. Levantei minha cabeça e olhei pra ele. Seus olhos estavam fechados apreciando as minhas carícias. Ele apertava meus ombros, me causando mais prazer. Beijei seu membro por cima da cueca. Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou. Dei um sorriso malicioso e puxei sua boxer, deixando seu membro livre. Peguei em seu membro e aproximei minha boca. Ele tentou me parar, mais desistiu quando passei a lingua pela cabeça de seu sexo. Passei a lamber toda a extensão dele, o deixando louco.

-Humm...Você...ta me...deixando...doido.-ele disse

Sorri e, num movimento rápido, coloquei todo seu membro em minha boca. Comecei a suga-lo com vontade enquanto fazia movimentos com a mão.

Suas mãos foram para minha cabeça, me mostrando a velocidade que queria. Seu corpo começou a tremer. Quando menos esperava, ele me puxou pra cima e ficou por cima de mim novamente. Rasgou o resto da lingerie me deixando nua. Sua boca veio de encontro a minha enquanto uma mão voltava a acariciar meu seio e a outra acariciava meu sexo.

Ele separou nossos lábios e passou a beijar meu pescoço. Seus beijos foram descendo por meus seios, passando por minha barriga e parando em minha virilha. Levei sua mão que estava em minha cintura de volta aos meus seios e a outra levei até minha boca chupando seu dedo. Ele me olhou , super excitado com a forma que eu chupava seu dedo, e sem nem pensar desceu a boca até meu sexo.

Gritei quando senti sua lingua entrando em , como esse homem é bom.

Sua lingua subia e descia, entrava e saia, me deixando louca. Ele tirou seu dedo de minha boca e o levou até meu sexo, introduzindo-o.

-Preciso...de você...dentro...de mim...AGORA!-falei

Ele subiu novamente e voltou a me beijar. Abriu minhas pernas e começou a me penetrar, lentamente. Novamente eu gritei.

Quando ele já estava todo dentro de mim, começou a fazer leves movimentos. Mas eu não queria assim. Queria mais...

-Ahh...mais fundo...vai...mais...rápido...hummm...-falei

E ele foi. Seus movimentos passaram a ficar mais rápidos e suas estocadas mais fortes. Se eu fosse humana, com certeza já estaria morta. Ou então estaria toda machucada. Ainda bem que sou vampira.

Chegamos ao ápice juntos. Ele deitou do meu lado e me puxou pra si, me deixando apoiada em seu abdomem.

-Nossa...isso foi...fantástico. Você...é maravilhosa.-ele disse

-Eu sei que sou.-falei rindo

Ele riu e deu um beijo no topo de minha cabeça.

-Você também é.-falei

-Obrigado.-ele disse

-Então era isso que elas estavam armando né?-falei

Ele riu e disse:

-Sim. A idéia foi de Alice mas todas as outras ajudaram.

-Hum...-falei

-Não podemos ficar muito tempo aqui. Temos que arrumar as coisas.-falei

-Não se preocupe. Alice vai me ligar pra avisar quando eles estiverem voltando.-ele disse

Ficamos abraçados por um tempo. Até que ele levantou meu queixo, fazendo com que eu o olhasse. Deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

-Ainda está cansada ou já está pronta pra outra?

Não respondi nada. Apenas subi em cima dele e voltei a beijá-lo.

Fizemos amor o resto do dia. Foi maravilhoso. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes fui no céu e voltei. Que homem era aquele. Meus Deus.

Só posso dizer que foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Espero que tenha muitos outros como esse pela frente. 

**Edward Pov**

Esse dia foi simplismente perfeito. Bella me levou aos ceús várias vezes. Que mulher é essa? OMG!

Nossa, minha irmãzinha é um gênio. Afinal, teve essa idéia maravilhosa. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a baixinha,e aos outros também que ajudaram bastante.

Já vi que eles vão chegar aqui nos zoando, e o primeiro será o Emmett, como sempre.

Só de lembrar a sensação que é estar dentro daquele corpo quente, meu amiguinho começa a se animar novamente. Não tem como evitar, é mais forte que eu. Meu estado piora quando lembro tudo o que Bella fez durante a transa, nas preliminares. Ela é simplismente demais.

Sua boca passando por CADA pedacinho do meu corpo...Seus seios, sua barriga saradinha, suas coxas, seu bumbum e...Hummm...FOCO, EDWARD! fOCO!

-Edward?-Bella disse me tirando de meus pensamentos NADA inocente.

Olhei pra baixo e vi Bella com a cabeça apoiada em meu abdomem. Sorri pra ela.

-Sim?-falei

-No que está pensando?-Bella perguntou

-Por que você mesma não dá uma olhada?-perguntei

Ela olhou pra mim, sorriu e começou a ler meus pensamentos.

Pensei em todas as coisas que fizemos hoje, nos mínimos detalhes. Percebi que  
ela ofegava e dava um sorriso malicioso que ia aumentando conforme os pensamentos rolavam.

Depois que mostrei tudo, inclusive como me senti com suas carícias. Bella subiu seu corpo e me deu um beijo.

-Pode falar...Eu sei que sou gostosa e que sou uma fera na cama.-ela disse

Não consegui falar nada, apenas olhei pra ela com as sombrancelhas arqueadas. Ela se acha hein. Convencida! Mas ela pode!

-Você é convencida, uhn?-perguntei brincando

-Não! Sou realista!.-ela disse

-Eu tenho que concordar contigo. Você é muito gostosa e arrasa na cama.-falei  
passando minha mão na lateral do seu corpo

Ela estremeceu com meu ato, mas parou minha mão, me deu um selinho e dise:

-Eu adoraria passar o resto do dia nesse quarto com você, mas temos que arrumar essa bagunça. Os outros já devem estar chegando.

-Vamos ficar mais um pouco aqui. Quando a Alice ligar avisando que estão voltando,nós arrumamos tudo rapidinho.-falei rolando pra cima dela e beijando seu pescoço.

Ela arfou.

-Nós teremos bastante tempo pra fazer isso, Edward. Temos a eternidade.-ela disse

-Ok. Vamos arrumar logo esse quarto.-falei me levantando

Vestimos nossas roupas e, em questão de minutos, deixamos a casa limpa. Tomamos um banho e ficamos na sala vendo TV. Pouco tempo depois ouvimos o som dos carros se aproximando. Nessie entrou correndo e veio em nossa direção.

-Mamãe...Papaiii...-ela disse pulando no colo de Bella que a abraçou

-Meu amor, já estava com saudades.-disse Bella

-Eu também, mamãe.-Nessie disse

-Como foi o passeio, pequena?-perguntei

Ela pulou no meu colo e disse:

-Papai...foi maravilhoso. Nos divertimos muito. Tia Rose e Tia Alice compraram muitas roupas lindas pra mim e pra Bec.

-Sério, minha princesa?-falei

-Sim, papai. -ela disse

-Você e Bec comeram alguma coisa?-perguntei

-É claro que elas comeram, meu filho. Não as deixaríamos com fome.-disse Esme  
entrando na casa.

-Vovó Esme e vovô Carlisle nos levaram no Mc Donalds.-disse Nessie

Olhei pra minha mãe com um olhar reprovador.

-Mãe, isso não é comida saudável.-falei

-Para de graça, Ed. Elas almoçaram em um restaurante. Foi agora a tarde que elas foram no Mc Donalds.-disse Alice

Bella riu e disse:

-Edward, deixa de bobeira. Eles sabem cuidar de crianças. Bobão...

Todos riram. Esme veio até nós e s sentou ao lado de Bella.

-Como foi sua tarde, querida?-perguntou Esme num tom malicioso.

O.O

Como assim?

-Mãe!-a repreendi

-Qual é o problema de uma mãe querer saber como foi o dia dos filhos? Aposto que o de vocês foi maravilhoso.-Esme disse

:O

-Quem é você e o que fez com minha mãe?-perguntei

Bella riu e disse:

-Foi simplismente perfeito. Adorei a surpresa. Muito obrigado.

-Não precisa agradecer irmazinha. Terá muitas outras como essa. Afinal, vocês  
precisam compensar esses anos de atraso. ;)-disse Alice

-Eu espero mesmo.*.*-disse Bella

-Bella?-perguntei assim O.O

Acho que elas foram abduzidas.

-Que foi? Tem algum problema eu querer passar dias como esse com você de novo? Vai me dizer que você não quer?-ela disse rindo

Todas começaram a rir. Até as pequenas.

-Sem comentários. Mudando de assunto, onde estão os meninos?-perguntei

-Estão pegando as nossas comprinhas.-disse Celly

Nessa hora os meninos entraram na sala segurando muitas bolsas, muitas mesmo. Não aguentei e comecei a rir.

Bella teve uma crise de risos ao meu lado.

-Comprinhas?-perguntei

-Ah, eu acho que é pouca coisa. Somos sete mulheres e duas crianças. Deveria  
ter mais bolsas, bem mais.-disse Rose

-E ai meninos, se divertiram?-perguntou Bella ainda rindo

-Você não imagina o quanto foi divertido ter que ir de loja em loja, opinando sobre roupas e segurando sacolas. Foi simplismente demais.-disse Vlad sarcástico

-A única coisa boa foi quando fomos para as partes de jogos com as pequenas.-disse Emmett

Todos os outros meninos assentiram.

-Nessa hora foi muito legal mamãe. Ganhei tio Emmett em todas as batalhas.-disse Nessie

-Batalhas?-perguntei olhando pro Emmett

-Foi papai. Naquelas máquinas de luta. -disse Nessie inocente

Quando abri a boca pra reclamar com Emmett, Bella falou por pensamento:  
"Edward, nem pense em fazer isso. Ela se divertiu, é o que importa."

Assenti, contrariado.

Bella me olhou e sorriu.

-Bom, está na hora de irmos pra casa.-disse Bella

-Já mamãe?-perguntou Nessie

-Sim, meu amor. Amanhã você e Bec têm escola e eu preciso ir trabalhar.-Bella  
falou

Não gostei disso. Não me agrada nem um pouco ver Bella trabalhando.

-Tia Bells tem razão, Nessie.-disse Bec

-Nós vamos pra nossa casa, pra casa do papai ou pra casa dos titios?-perguntou  
Nessie

-Vocês podiam passar um tempo lá em casa. Quero participar da vida de minha neta. -disse Esme

-Por que você não muda lá pra casa Bells?-disse Alice

-Não. Isso não.-Bella foi curta e grossa

-Por que não? Acho que você deveria ir morar com agente. -disse Edward

-Nem pensem nisso. Vou continuar morando na minha casa. Eu preciso de um espaço só meu. Não posso mudar minha vida assim de uma hora pra outra. Está fora de cogitação essa mudança.-Bella disse

-Mas Bella...-Alice foi interrompida

-Conversa encerrada.-Bella disse pegando as pequenas e subindo as escadas.

Rose e Esme foram atrás dela, provavelmente para ajudá-la a arrumar as pequenas.

Já vi que vai ser difícil...

Alice fez uma cara triste e sentou do meu lado.

-Ed, tente fazer com que ela mude de idéia.-ela disse

Carlisle se aproximou de nós dois e falou:

-Não acho uma boa idéia. Se ela não quer, não vamos forçá-la. -disse Carlisle

-Mas, pai...-novamente Alice foi interrompida.

-Carlisle tem razão, Alice. Não devemos forçá-la. Deixe os dados rolarem.-disse  
Jasper.

-Desculpe me intrometer, mas vocês devem ter cuidado com certas coisas. Bella se tornou uma mulher independente e ela gosta dessa vida que tem. Ela gosta do trabalho, gosta de ser dona de casa, gosta de ser independente. Não a sufoquem, ela odeia isso.-disse Celly

-Celly está dizendo a verdade. Se vocês continuarem com isso, Bella vai ficar bolada e vai passar a tratá-los diferente. -disse Kris

-Mas agora temos Nessie. Eu quero que Bella e Nessie morem comigo. Quero participar mais da vida de minha filha. E quanto a Bella, ela não tem necessidade de trabalhar. Eu posso sustentar as duas.-eu falei

-Eu duvido que ela aceite isso. Você deve saber que Bella não gosta de depender dos outros. Ela gosta de ter a vida dela. Quanto a Nessie, vocês podem arrumar uma solução. Não é porque vocês voltaram que Bella deve abandonar tudo o que conquistou ,só porque vocês têm condições para sustentá-la. Nós também tinhamos condições de sustentá-las, mas como vocês viram, Bella quis ter um cantinho pra ela. Ela poderia viver conosco, mas quis ter uma casa só pra ela. Quis ser independente.-disse Guto

-Chega dessa conversa. Vamos começar a nos arrumar. -disse Carlisle

Os meninos levaram as bolsas de compra de volta para os carros e voltaram  
para se arrumar.

Depois de uma hora, todos ja estavamos prontos pra voltar pra casa.

-Obrigado por nos receber aqui, Kate. Desculpe o incomodo. -disse Bella abraçando Kate

-Incomodo nenhum, voltem sempre que quiserem. Esse final de semana foi muito divertido. Espero ve-los aqui novamente hein.-disse Kate

-Pode deixar. E vocês apareçam por lá qualquer dia desses.-disse Esme

-Vocês podem ir pra lá sabado. Vai ter racha e voces podem participar.-disse Bella

-Acho uma boa idéia. Tem um bom tempo que eu não corro.-disse Garret

-Aproveitem e avisem Carmem e Eleazar pra irem também. Estou com saudades  
deles.-disse Bella

-Vamos falar com eles sim.-disse Kate

Irina foi até Guto e deu um beijão nele.

-Wow...o que foi isso?-perguntou Emmett gargalhando

-Me espere gatinho. Sábado estarei lá firme e forte.-disse Irina

-Vou esperar.-disse Guto dando um selinho nela

Olhei pra Bella e vi que ela estava feliz por Guto. Isso era bom.

Todos nos despedimos dos Denalli e fomos pra casa. Dessa vez fui com Bella e  
as pequenas. Guto foi com os irmãos de Bella. Eu fui dirigindo.

-Bella, eu queria te pedir um favor.-falei

-Pode falar.-ela disse

-Eu quero que você pense no que te falei. Eu adoraria que você e Nessie morassem lá em casa. -falei

-Edward, isso está fora de cogitação. Eu não vou me mudar pra sua casa. Já falei isso.-Bella disse

-Por favor, só pense nisso. Será melhor pra todos. Nessie vai adorar e minha família também.-falei

-Não tem necessidade disso. Você e qualquer outro Cullen podem ir lá em casa a hora que quiser. Posso até fazer uma cópia da chave pra vocês. Mas não irei me mudar.-Bella falou decidida

Suspirei e disse:

-Tudo bem. Se você deseja assim...

Ela percebeu que eu fiquei triste e passou a mão no meu rosto.

-Não fique assim, meu amor. Tente me entender. As coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais. Nós nos reencontramos tem uma semana e já estamos juntos novamente. Eu gosto de ser independente, tenho certeza que não vai dar certo morar com vocês. Pelo menos não agora. Eu gosto da minha vida assim do jeito que ela está. Preciso deixar uma coisa bem clara, eu voltei com você, mas vou continuar com minha vida normal. Quero que se acostume com isso. Não sou mais aquela Bella que você conhecia. Eu passei a gostar de várias coisas que eu odiava, tipo festas. Não é porque voltamos que deixarei de viver minha vida. Você terá que se acostumar com meu novo estilo de vida, pois eu não mudarei.-Bella disse

-Tudo bem, Bella. Eu não me meterei nisso, deixarei que tenha a sua vida. Mas gostaria que você morasse comigo. Juro que não tentarei nada, e que aceitarei esse seu estilo de vida, apenas se mude pra minha casa.-pedi

-Já disse que não, Edward. Não insiste, isso nao vai dar certo.-ela disse

-Por que você acha que não vai dar certo?-perguntei

-Primeiro, eu gosto de ser independente e eu tenho certeza que vocês vão querer  
que eu pare de trabalhar só porque vocês têm condições de me sustentar. Segundo,apesar de eu ser uma mãe, responsável por sinal, eu também sou adolescente. Gosto de sair pra me divertir, ir pra festas, rachas, raves, boates e muitas outras coisas. Evocê vai querer que eu fique em casa com você e eu vou querer sair. Talvez vocês até me critiquem por sair tanto. Mas eu não vou ligar, pois gosto de curtir minha vida. E tem muitos outros motivos que não to afim de ficar falando. -ela disse

-Acho que não terá problema quanto a isso. Eu e meus irmãos poderemos sair com você, poderemos até mesmo trabalhar com você. Nós gostamos das mesmas coisas que você e seus irmãos. Também somos jovens, apesar de termos mais de cem anos.-falei

-Tá vendo. Isso também será um problema. Eu vou me sentir sufocada, Edward. Minha vida não será somente ao redor de vocês. Minha vida vai além de Cullens. Eu tenho outros amigos, tenho lugares que gosto de frequentar com outras pessoas, tenho uma vida sem vocês.-ela disse aumentando um pouco o tom de voz

Olhei pra ela chocado. Então é isso. Ela ainda não confia em mim e nem em minha família. Está fazendo tudo isso como uma forma de defesa, caso a abandonemos novamente. Ela é absurda. Claro que não a deixarei de novo. Mas pelo que vejo, terei que colocar isso na cabeça dela. Terei que conquistar sua confiança novamente.

E é isso que farei...

Bella Pov

Não aguento mais o Edward com essa idéia maluca. Não tem possibilidade de eu me mudar para a casa dele. Não mesmo.

Não tocamos mais nesse assunto durante a até divertido a volta. Ficamos conversando com as meninas sobre várias coisas.

Em pouco tempo já estavamos estacionando o carro na frente da casa branca. Sai do carro e tirei as meninas. Edward saiu e me entregou as chaves.

Olhei pra trás e vi que todos já estavam saindo dos carros. Meus irmãos estavam proximos do meu carro e os Cullens estavam em frente a casa deles tirando as malas do carro.

Quando fui pegar minha mala ouvi um ruivo vindo da floresta. Era um uivo de dor.

Meu olhar foi instintivamente em direção de onde vinha o som.

Percebi que o lobo estava se aproximando. Todos olhavam na mesma direção que eu. Do nada, o lobo apareceu por entre as arvores. Era Seth...

Ele não estava bem. Desbloquei meus poderes e li seus pensamentos. Quando vi o que era, soltei um gemido de dor e coloquei a mão na boca para sufocar o choro, mas não pude impedir as lágrimas de rolarem ao sentir todo o sofrimento de Seth.

Todos olharam pra mim. Em questão de segundos, Guto estava do meu lado.

-Bella? O que houve?-perguntou

Eu não estava conseguindo responder nada, ainda estava lendo os pensamentos de Seth. Senti todos os outros se aproximando.

Alguém colocou as mãos em meu ombro. Pelos pensamentos vi que era Edward. Ele já sabia do que tinha acontecido.

-Bells, o que aconteceu?-perguntou Guto me sacudindo

Olhei pra ele e sussurrei:

-Harry...

-O pai de Seth e da Leah?-perguntou Guto

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

-O que houve com ele?-perguntou Celly preocupada

Eles conheciam o tio Harry. Ele era uma pessoa muito legal e muito querida por nós. Depois da nossa batalha a uns meses atrás, meus irmãos ficaram amigos dos Quileutes. Algumas vezes até eram liberados para ir a La Push.

-Ele morreu...-sussurrei

Vlad olhou pra floresta e depois pra mim.

-Aquele é o Seth?-perguntou

-Sim.-respondi

Me soltei de Guto e fui em direção a Seth. Ele começou a vir em minha direção também. Quando cheguei perto dele, vi que rolavam grossas lágrimas pelo seu rosto. Vi todo o seu sofrimento. Ele uivou e eu o abracei.

-Acalme-se Seth. Faz o seguinte, volta a forma humana.-falei

Ele assentiu e foi até a floresta. Alguns segundos depois ele voltou já como humano. Ele chorava bastante. Fui até ele e o abracei. Não gosto de ver Seth assim. Ele é como um irmão pra mim. Meus irmãos o adoram e o sentimento é reciproco. Seth foi o único Quileute que não teve nada contra meus irmãos. Mesmo sendo de raças inimigas, eles viraram amigos logo de cara. Jake só passou a se dar bem com meus irmãos depois que Nessie nasceu e os outros somente depois da batalha em que fomos aliados.

-Onde está Tia Sue e Leah?-perguntei

Ele se soltou de mim e secou as lágrimas.

-Leah está na casa da Emily e minha mãe está no hospital com Sam, Charlie e Billy. -ele respondeu

Quando ele disse o nome do meu pai, meu coração se apertou. Como eu queria estar ao lado dele nesse momento.

-Como está Charlie?-perguntei

-Ele está muito triste, mas tenta se fazer de forte, como sempre.-disse Seth

Senti alguém puxar minha blusa e olhei pra baixo. Era Bec. Ela levantou os braços e eu a peguei no colo.

-O que houve tia Bells?-ela perguntou

Olhei pro Seth sem saber o que dizer. Ele a pegou do meu colo e a abraçou. Bec era a impressão de Seth.

-Meu pai morreu.-disse Seth

Bec o abraçou mais forte e pediu que ele ficasse calmo. E funcionou.

Puxei Bec e Seth em direção aos outros.

-Sinto muito Seth.-disse Celly o abraçando

-Meus pêsames.-disse Vlad

-Saiba que pode contar conosco para o que precisar.-disse Kris

Os Cullens ficaram pasmos ao ver que meus irmãos se dão bem com Seth.

-Quando será o enterro?-perguntou Guto

-Amanhã, ás 11hs.-Seth respondeu

-Eu vou pra lá hoje ainda com você, pra dar uma força pro pessoal. Amanhã vou juntos com vocês.-falei

Seth assentiu.

-Nós também queremos ir amanhã. Avisa o Sam.-disse Celly

-Vocês podem entrar em La Push?-perguntou Jasper

-Nem sempre.-respondeu Davi

Percebi que os Cullens não sabiam o que falar, mas deixei quieto.

-O Sam já imaginou que vocês fossem querer ir ao enterro amanhã, e deixou.-disse Seth

-Vou pegar umas roupas pra levar. Espera só um minuto.-falei

Abri o porta malas e separei algumas roupas em outra bolsa.

-Mamãe, eu também vou com você?-perguntou Nessie

-Sim, meu amor. Você e Bec.-falei

-Bella, acho melhor as pequenas não irem com você.-disse Edward

-Não papai, eu quero ir com a mamãe.-disse Nessie

-Eu também.-disse Bec

-Não se preocupe, Edward. Nós voltaremos amanhã depois do enterro.-falei

Os Cullens não gostaram da idéia e fizeram careta.

-Bells, pega agente amanhã na fronteira.-disse Kris

-Pego sim. Estarei aqui as 10:40hs.-falei

-Ok, nós estaremos lá.-disse Guto

Acabei de arrumar a bolsa e dei a outra mala pra Celly.

-Deixa essa mala aqui. Não vou levar tudo.-falei

-Ok. Vou colocá-la no seu quarto.-Celly disse

Assenti e me virei para Edward.

-Pode me ligar a hora que quiser. Até amanhã.-falei dando um selinho nele

-Tome cuidado. Qualquer coisa me liga.-ele disse

Nos despedimos dos outros e entramos no carro. Seth foi comigo na frente. Em poucos minutos já estavamos em frente a casa de Sam. Seth tirou as meninas do carro e fomos em direção a porta. Emily já estava nos esperando na porta.

-Olá Bella. Oi lindinhas.-Emily disse

-Oi Emily.-falei a abraçando

-Oi tia Emily.-falaram as pequenas

-Entrem.-disse Emily

Entrei e vi que quase todos estavam ali. Leah e Quil estavam sentados em um sofá. Jared e Jake em outro. Embry e Paul estavam sentados no chão.

-Jake!-disse Nessie pulando no colo dele

-Nessie!.-Jake falou

Seth sentou em um sofá junto com Bec, que não o largava por nada.

-Vão ficar aqui?-perguntou Jake olhando pra minha bolsa

-Na verdade, eu estava pensando em ficar na sua casa. Se não for incomodo, claro.-falei

-Deixa de bobeira. É claro que pode.-disse Jake

Leah estava calada e com a cabeça baixa. Fui até ela e a puxei para um abraço. Ela ficou surpresa com meu ato, mas retribuiu.

-Sinto muito.-falei

Ela apenas assentiu e voltou a se sentar.

[...]

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando e quando vimos que já era tarde, fomos pra casa de Jake. Seth também veio conosco.

-Bells, vai dando banho nas pequenas enquanto preparo alguma coisa pra gente comer.-disse Jake

-Ok.-falei

Peguei minha bolsa e subi para o segundo andar com as meninas. Fomos para o quarto de hóspedes, que antes era das irmãs de Jake. Dei banho nas pequenas e vesti um pijama nelas. Tomei um banho rápido e descemos. A comida já estava pronta.

Depois que comemos, ficamos conversando por um tempo para distrair Seth. Quando vimos as meninas já estavam durmindo. Eles foram colocá-las na cama e eu fui arrumar a cozinha. Depois que tudo estava arrumado, subi para ver como estavam. Não fiquei surpresa ao ver que os quatro estavam durmindo.

Coloquei minha bolsa ao lado da cama e deitei. Nessa hora meu celular tocou.

-Alô?-falei

-Bella? Sou eu, Edward.-ele disse

-Fala paixão.-falei

-Como estão as coisas por ai?-perguntou

-Agora estão mais calmas. Billy, Sam e Charlie ainda estão no hospital com Sue. -falei

-Hum...Onde vocês estão?-perguntou

-Na casa do Jake.-falei

Ouvi um rosnado do outro lado da linha. Revirei os olhos.

-Cadê as meninas?-perguntou

-Todos já estão durmindo. Eu estava me preparando pra durmir.-falei

-Ok. Então, até manhã. Te amo! Beijos.-ele disse

-Até. Beijos.-falei desligando o celular

Como todos estavam durmindo, decidi fazer o mesmo.

[...]

A noite passou rápida. Abri meus olhos e vi que já tinha amanhecido. Todos ainda estavam durmindo. Olhei no relógio, já era 9hs. Me levantei, tomei um banho e desci pra preparar o café. Billy estava indo pra cozinha também.

-Olá Billy.-falei

-Olá, minha querida.-ele disse

-Como está Sue?-perguntei

-Agora está melhor. Cade as pequenas?-perguntou

-Estão durmindo.-falei

Preparei o café rapidinho e subi para acordar o pessoal. Billy já tinha saido com Sam p a casa de Sue. Entrei no quarto e vi que as pequenas já estavam acordadas.

-Bom dia, meus amores.-falei

-Bom dia, mamãe.-disse Nessie

-Bom dia tia Bells.-disse Bec

-Vão tomando um banho enquanto acordo os meninos.-falei

Elas assentiram e foram para o banheiro.

-Jake, Seth...acordem...-falei sacudindo-os

-Hum...que horas são?-perguntou Seth

Olhei no relógio e falei:

-São 9:30. As meninas já estão se arrumando. Levantem logo pra tomar café.

Eles levantaram. Jake foi tomar banho e Seth foi na casa dele.

Depois que Jake, Bec e Nessie estavam prontos, descemos pra tomar café.

Quando acabamos, demos uma arrumada na cozinha e saimos de casa. Passamos na casa de Emily para buscá-la e fomos para o cemitério.

Bella Pov

Passamos na casa da Sue, pegamos Leah e Seth e fomos para a capela onde seria o funeral. Sue já tinha ido com Billy e Charlie. Isso adiou o meu reencontro com meu pai. Pra ser sincera não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. Estou tão nervosa. Será que ele vai falar comigo? Ou será que vai continuar me ignorando?

Quando vi, já estavamos na frente da capela. Estacionei o carro e desci. Seth e Jake tiraram as pequenas do carro e nos dirigimos para a capela. Quando entramos vi que já tinha bastante gente. Sue estava ao lado do caixão. Fui até ela, levando as pequenas comigo.

-Olá Sue. Como você está?-falei abraçando-a

-Oi minha querida. Estou indo.-falou

-Sinto muito por sua perda.-falei

Ela assentiu.

-Sinto muito, Tia Sue.-disseram Bec e Nessie

-Obrigado meninas. A vocês três...-disse Sue

As pequenas deram um abraço nela e depois fomos nos juntar aos meninos. Sentamos e ficamos conversando. Olhei pela capela e vi que Charlie não estava lá.

-Jake, cadê o Charlie?-perguntei

-Meu pai disse que ele teve que ir na delegacia.-disse Jake

-Humm...-sussurrei

Olhei no relógio. Já era 10:34hs.

-Jake, você pode ficar com as meninas enquanto vou buscar meus irmãos?-perguntei

-Claro que posso. Fica tranquila.-disse Jake

-Bella, só seus irmãos que virão né?-perguntou Sam

-É sim. Por quê?-perguntei

-Pensei que os Cullens viriam com eles. E, bom, eu não os quero aqui.-disse Sam

-Pode ficar tranquilo. Eles não virão.-falei

-Ok, então. Cuidado.-disse Sam

Me levantei e olhei para as pequenas.

-Meninas, eu já volto. Se comportem hein.-falei

-Ok.-elas responderam

Dei um beijo nelas e sai da capela. Olhei pelo estacionamento pra ver se tinha alguém por perto. Estava vazio. Entrei na floresta e corri em direção a fronteira. Quando cheguei, eles já estavam lá.

-Olá pessoal. Vamos?-falei

-E ai Bells. Como estão as coisas por lá?-perguntou Celly

-Agora esta calmo. Todos estão no funeral.-falei

-Charlie está lá?-perguntou Guto rosnando

Ele ficou com ódio de Charlie quando soube da discussão que tivemos.

-Ele estava, mas teve que ir na delegacia. Ainda não o vi.-falei triste

-Não fique assim, tudo vai dar certo. Charlie é um cabeça dura, mas ele te ama.-disse Kris

Charlie adorava Kris e Celly. Na verdade, adorava todos eles. Já os considerava da família. Porém, depois de nossa briga, eles se afastaram.

-Espero que esteja certa.-falei

Em questão de segundos, já estavamos na capela. Quando entramos todos olharam pra nós. Fazer o que se somos seres lindos e perfeitos?

Nessie e Bec estavam com os meninos, no mesmo lugar que as deixei. Fomos até eles.

-Olá meninos.-disse Celly

-Olá vampirinhos do bem.-disse Jared fazendo todos rirem.

-Oi Emily.-disse Kris abraçando-a

-Oi Kris. Oi Celly. Olá meninos.-disse Emily

-Fala ae cachorrinhos do bem.-disse Vlad dando corda a piadinha de Jared

-Oi Leah. Nós sentimos muito por sua perda. Estamos muito tristes. Tio Harry era um homem muito muito a falta dele.-disse Celly dando um abraço em Leah.

Todos ficaram tensos, afinal Leah ainda não se acostumou com essa amizade. Para nosso espanto, ela correspondeu o abraço de Celly e ainda agradeceu. Que bom!

-Então Bella, Nessie contou que você voltou com o Edward.-disse Sam

-É, voltei.-falei

-Contou a ele sobre você e Nessie?-perguntou Jake

-Tive que contar, eles foram caçar no mesmo lugar que agente e acabaram nos encontrando. Tive que falar a verdade. Mas não contei da minha outra natureza, que é relacionada a vocês.-falei

-Sinceramente, acho que as coisas estão indo muito rápido, Bells. Acho que você não deveria ter reatado com ele, não agora. Deveria ter esperado mais algum tempo. -disse Sam

-Eu sei. Também não queria que fosse assim tão rápido, mas...-falei olhando pra Nessie

Eles entenderam.

-Nós entendemos. Mas, queremos que tome cuidado, Bells. Principalmente com as pequenas.-disse Jake

-Vou tomar.-falei

Me sentei e Nessie veio até mim. Ela pulou em meu colo e se aconchegou em meus braços. Dei um beijo em sua testa.

De repente, todos que estavam do meu lado ficaram tensos. Todos estavam olhando pra porta da capela. Segui seus olhares e estaquei. Era Charlie.

Ele estava muito abatido. Foi até Sue e Billy e ficou com eles. Eu estava muito nervosa. Enfim o reencontro.

Nessie percebeu meu estado.

-Está se sentindo bem, mamãe?-perguntou

-Estou sim, meu amor.-falei

Olhei pra Charlie novamente e me arrependi, pois ele estava olhando pra mim e pra Nessie. Ele teve a mesma reação que eu, afinal são três anos sem se falar.

Ah, como eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Se Charlie tivesse me apoiado, tudo seria melhor. Mas ele não o fez. Eu não o culpo, a única errada nessa história fui eu. Mas não me arrependo do que fiz, Nessie foi o melhor presente que pude receber.

Meus irmãos olhavam preocupados para nós dois. Eu e Charlie ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, até que Celly me cutucou.

-Vamos, Bells.-ela disse

Só nessa hora percebi que o caixão estava sendo carregado para fora da capela. As pessoas se levantaram e foram saindo da capela. Fiz o mesmo.

Fomos caminhando até o cemitério, que era ali pertinho. Quando chegamos, as pessoas ficaram em volta da cova e o padre começou a falar alguma coisa. Não prestei atenção, pois estava pensando em Charlie. Como eu queria abraçá-lo pra mostrar que eu estou com ele nesse momentos difícil. Queria que nossa relação voltasse a ser como era antes.

Depois de algumas homenagens as pessoas deixaram flores no caixão e foram saindo do cemiterio aos poucos. Eu, as pequenas e meus irmãos fomos jogar nossas flores. Meus irmãos foram saindo do cemiterio e eu me virei para segui-los quando senti alguém me segurar. Me virei e fiquei surpresa ao ver que era Charlie.

-Será...que...podemos conversar?-ele perguntou

-Claro.-repondi

Fomos caminhando em direção a saída.

-Filha, você se importa de ficar com o Jake um pouquinho, pra mamã resolver uma coisa?-perguntei

-Não me importo não, mammy.-disse Nessie

Dei um beijo em seu rosto e a coloquei no chão.

-Jakeeee...-ela gritou correndo até meu amigo que a pegou no colo e a rodou no ar

Sorri ao vê-los brincar.

-Ela é linda.-Charlie disse

Apenas assenti.

-Quantos anos ela tem?Imagino que sejam 2.-disse

-Dois anos e cinco meses.-falei

-Ela se parece bastante com você.-ele disse

-Humhum...-sussurrei

-Eu soube que os Cullens voltaram.-Charlie

-Pois é, voltaram.-falei

-Você já os reencontrou?-Charlie

-Sim.-falei

-Eles sabem de Nessie?-perguntou

-Sim. Eles descobriram.-falei

-Como?-perguntou

Curioso!

-Ele ouviram uma conversa minha com Celly e Kris.-falei

-E como eles reagiram?-Charlie

-Ficaram surpresos, mas adoraram. Eles a amam.-falei

-E como está a situação entre você e Edward?-perguntou

-Bom, eles explicaram porque foram embora e eu os perdooei. Edward me pediu uma segunda chancee eu resolvi tentar mais uma vez. Assim será melhor pra Nessie.-falei

-Humm.-Charlie

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

-Fiquei sabendo que você está trabalhando no hospital.-Charlie

-Estou. Mas somente em alguns dias. Sou enfermeira.-falei

-Isso é muito bom. Pretende fazer faculdade?- perguntou

-Pretendo sim. Quero fazer Medicina. Mas não agora, Nessie ainda está muito nova, precisa de muitos cuidados.-falei

-Você está certa.-Charlie

Novamente ficamos em silêncio. Não sabíamos o que falar.

-Bella, eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo o que te falei naquela noite. É que sua gravidez me pegou de surpresa e me deixou irritado e decepcionado com sua irresponsabilidade. Eu achava que você era muito nova pra ter filhos e ainda mais sozinha, já que o pai tinha te abandonado. Isso tudo me tirou do sério e me fez falar aquelas coisas sem pensar. Acabei te magoando quando deveria estar te apoiando. Mas foi tudo muito rápido a não pude assimilar a história direito. Acabei confundindo tudo e descontando em você toda a raiva que senti por Edward. Eu nunca deveria ter agido daquela maneira com você. Me perdoe por tudo.-ele disse

Percebi que ele estava chorando.

-Tudo bem pai. O senhor estava certo em ficar bolado comigo. Só que não precisava me dizer aquelas coisas horríveis. Mas eu te perdoou. Sei que o senhor agiu sem pensar. Foi coisa de momento.-falei

-Se eu pudesse, voltaria o tempo pra fazer tudo certo dessa vez. Nunca vou me perdoar por ter te deixado sozinha quando você mais precisou de ajuda. Eu fui muito malvado. A única coisa que me consola é saber que você teve ajuda de seu tio e dos outros. Serei eternamente grato a eles.-disse Charlie

-Não se sinta mal. Já passou. Daqui pra frente as coisas serão melhores. -falei

-Sabe, eu critiquei tanto o Edward e acabei fazendo o mesmo que ele, acabei te abandonando. Não posso julgá-lo pois estarei sendo hipócrita, já que agi do mesmo modo que ele. E por isso não vou te criticar por voltar com ele. Você sabe o que é melhor pra você, sempre soube. Sempre agiu como uma adulta, desde nova já era responsável. Pra você as coisas sempre foram meio precoce. Talvez seja por isso que se tornou mãe tão cedo, já era de se esperar. -disse Charlie

-É. Talvez o senhor tenha razão. Mas não fique se lamentando pelas coisas do passado. Temos que nos preocupar apenas com o presente e o futuro. Errar é humano, não deixe que seus erros do passado te pertubem pela vida toda. A vida é curta, não há tempo para lamentações. De nossos erros devemos guardar apenas o que aprendemos com eles. Nada mais.-falei

Ele olhou pra mim estupefato.

-Você tem razão. Eu te amo, minha filha.-ele disse

-Eu também te amo, pai.-falei abraçando-o

Ficamos um tempo abraçados. Até que me separei dele e falei:

-Bom, o que acha de conhecer sua netinha?-perguntei

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Agora? Será que ela vai gostar de mim, mesmo depois de tudo que fiz a vocês?-perguntou

-Eu não contei pra ela essas coisas. E mesmo que eu contasse, ela ainda iria gostar do senhor. Nessie é uma menina muito bondosa. Ela já te ama, mesmo sem conhecê-lo.-falei

Ele ficou emocionado.

Puxei Charlie até onde meus irmãos estavam.

-Filha, vem aqui que a mamãe quer te apresentar uma pessoa.-falei

Ela desceu do colo de Jake e veio até mim. A peguei no colo e fiquei de frente pra meu pai.

-Filha, quero que conheça seu avô Charlie.-falei

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Seu papai?-perguntou

-Sim. Ele mesmo.-falei

Olhei pra Charlie e disse:

-Essa é minha filha Reneesme Carlie Swan.

Dessa vez quem arregalou os olhos foi meu pai.

-Ó...Carlie?-perguntou

Assenti com a cabeça.

-Apesar de tudo que te fiz, você ainda me faz uma homenagem dessas?-perguntou

-Claro, pai. Nunca deixei de te amar.-falei

-Eu posso?-perguntou estendendo os braços pra Nessie

-Claro que pode.-falei

Nessie abriu um sorriso radiante e pulou no colo de Charlie.

-Esperei tanto por esse dia.-disse Nessie abraçando-o

-Eu também, Nessie.-disse Charlie

-Bells...-Celly me chamou

Me vierei para ela.

-Nós já estamos indo.-ela disse

-Ok. Vão na frente. Daqui a pouco estarei lá.-falei

-Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco. Tchau Charlie. -disse Celly

-Tchau Celly. Tchau pessoal.-Charlie

Meus irmãos se despediram de nós e foram pra casa. Os Quileutes foram pra casa de Sam. Ficamos apenas eu, Charlie, Nessie e Bec.

-Vocês vão pra onde agora?-Charlie

-Nós vamos pra casa do Rodrigo.-falei

-Vocês estão morando lá?-perguntou

-Não. Só estamos passando esses dias. Os Cullens são vizinhos dele e querem ficar mais perto de Nessie.-falei

-Humm...-Charlie

-Por que o senhor não vem passar o dia com agente?-perguntei

-É. Vem com agente vovô.-disse Nessie

-Não quero incomodar.-disse Charlie

-Deixa de bobeira. Não é incomodo nenhum. É até bom pra vocês se conhecerem melhor.-falei

Charlie parou para pensar um pouco na idéia. Acabou aceitando nosso convite.

-Você está tomando conta da Bec?-perguntou

-Sim. Ela está passando uns dias conosco.-falei

Ele se virou pra Bec e disse:

-Olá Bec, como você está minha pequena?

-Estou bem tio Charlie.-Bec respondeu

-Pode me chamar de vovô, minha pequena.-Charlie

Ele sabe que a única família que Bec tem é Lisa. Deve ser por isso que esta agindo assim. Legal da parte dele.

-Então vamos.-falei

Meu pai colocou as meninas no carro e entrou no banco do passageiro.

-Onde o senhor deixou seu carro?-perguntei

-Na casa da Sue. Por quê?-Charlie

-Vou pedir pro Guto buscá-lo pro senhor.-falei

-Não precisa. Depois eu pego.-ele disse

Deixei ele falando sozinho e acertei com Guto pelo celular. Liguei o carro e fui pra casa branca. Espero que Charlie não surte ao ver os Cullens...

Edward Pov

Eu e minha família estavamos na sala esperando Bella e as pequenas voltarem do enterro. Já estavamos sabendo da conversa de Bella e Charlie. Alice conseguiu ver tudo. Eu acompanhei por sua mente e contei para minha família. Ficamos felizes por Bella ter se acertado com Charlie, mas também ficamos tristes ao ver que tudo isso que aconteceu a ela foi por nossa culpa. Na verdade, minha culpa. Mas ninguém pensava assim.

Bella passou por tantas coisas difíceis e eu não estava aqui para ajudá-la. Esse era meu dever, visto que fui eu o causador disso tudo. Sou o ser mais desprezível de todos. Se eu estivesse aqui, ela não precisaria enfrentar os problemas sozinhas, ela nem passaria por isso tudo. Eu teria assumido minha filha sem nenhum problema e teria casado com Bella. Elas seriam minha responsabilidade e Bella não precisaria de um emprego para poder sustentar a filha. Elas teriam tudo do bom e do melhor. E o mais importante, elas teriam o apoio e o amor de uma família.

Todos os outros Cullens também pensavam assim. Eles estavam se sentindo culpados. Acham que deveriam ter me impedido de ir embora ou que deveriam me segurar até que descobrissemos que Bella estava grávida. Isso, com certeza, me faria mudar de idéia, me faria ficar ao lado de Bella.

Alice chega a se sentir quase tão mal quanto eu. Ela sempre teve Bella como uma irmã. Elas têm um laço muito forte que as une de uma forma que ninguém pode separá-las. Como se tivessem nascido para serem irmãs, amigas. Era um laço tão forte quanto o meu e o de Bella. Alice se sente culpada por cada coisa ruim que aconteceu a Bella. Ela acha que deveria ter ficado aqui em Forks, mesmo que tivesse que se separar de nossa família.

Isso tudo culpa minha. Nenhum deles deveriam se sentir assim. Não quando o único culpado sou eu. Meu Deus, o que fiz minha família passar? Agora vejo quanto sofrimento causei a eles ao privá-los da presença de Bella. Sou um idiota. Como posso ser tão burro a ponto de fazer tantas idiotices que uma vez. Muitos corações foram partidos, dilacerados por minha estupidez...

Esperei tanto por alguém que pudesse me amar e que eu amasse. Alguém que me fizesse ter sensações humanas novamente. Alguém que desse sentido a minha vida e me fizesse ter as melhores experiências de minha existência. E quando a encontro, simplismente largo tudo por não ser corajoso o suficiente para lutar por nossa felicidade. Por não ser corajoso o suficiente para lutar contra os obstáculos que foram impostos ao nosso amor.

Jasper se sentia culpado por todo esse sofrimento de Bella e de nossa família. Ele se sente arrependido pelo acidente no aniversário de Bella, o acidente que mudou toda nossa vida. Mas eu não o culpo. Ele só me fez ver o quanto seria difícil manter esse relacionamento. Me fez ver que para essa relação dar certo só havia uma saída, transformar Bella, mesmo que eu não quisesse. Ele simplismente deu mais um motivo para acontecer o que eu já estava adiando, a imortalidade de Bella. Jasper me fez ver o óbvio, porém eu tomei as decisões erradas. Como sempre...

E aqui estou eu, com uma segunda chance para fazer o certo dessa vez. E é o que farei, custe o que custar.

Estavamos na sala esperando por notícias quando sentimos o cheiro dos irmãos de Bella. Me levantei correndo e fui até a janela. Fiquei triste ao ver que Bella não estava com eles. Quando olhei para o lado, não fiquei surpreso ao ver que todos estavam na janela também. Até Esme e Carlisle.

-Parece que está virando hábito agente ficar na janela espiando a vida dos vizinhos.-falei

Carlisle e Esme me olharam envergonhados. Soltei uma risada que foi acompanhada pelos outros.

-Bella não está com eles.-disse Alice

-Nem as pequenas.-disse Jasper

-Que pena.-falou Esme

-Vamos perguntar onde elas estão.-disse Emmett correndo porta a fora

Fomos atrás dele. Quando os Watson nos viram, sorriram e vieram até nós.

-Olá vizinhos.-disse Kris

-Oi foi lá?-perguntou Alice

-Foi triste. Sue estava arrasada. Mas parece que ela já aceitou. Ela é uma mulher forte.-disse Celly

-Onde estão Bella e as pequenas?-perguntou Emmett

-Estão vindo.-disse Davi

Nessa hora, ouvimos o barulho de um carro se aproximando. Era Bella. Percebi que Charlie estava com ela. Ele não ficou muito feliz em nos ver. Reparei que não estava conseguindo ouvir os pensamentos de Charlie. Bella deveria estar protegendo-o.

Bella desceu do carro e ajudou Charlie a tirar as pequenas. Quando Nessie me viu, correu até onde eu estava e se jogou em meus braços.

-Papaiii...-ela disse

-Minha princesinha! Até que enfim, já estava com saudades.-falei

Bella pegou Bec no colo e veio até nós, com Charlie ao seu lado.

-Olá Charlie. Quanto tempo. Como você está? -perguntou Alice

-Olá Alice. Estou bem, e você?-perguntou Charlie

-Estou ótima. Ainda mais agora que conheci minha sobrinha linda.-disse Alice

-Que bom.-disse Charlie

Todos comprimentaram Charlie. Inclusive eu. Comigo ele foi indiferente. Isso é bom. Eu achei que ele nem falaria comigo depois de tudo que fiz.

-Veio passar o dia com agente, Charlie?-perguntou Celly

-Vim sim. Se não for incômodo, é claro.-disse Charlie

-Você é da família Charlie. Claro que não é incômodo nenhum.-disse Celly

Nessie desceu do meu colo e foi até o avô.

-Vem vovô. Vou te mostrar a casa.-disse Nessie segurando a mão de Charlie

-Ok. Vamos pequena.-ele falou

-Eu vou com vocês.-disse Bec descendo do colo de Bella e indo até Nessie e Charlie

Os três foram em direção a casa.

-Bells, nós estaremos lá dentro ok?-disse Guto

-Tudo bem. Podem ir que já vou.-disse Bella

Seus irmãos deram um tchau pra gente e entraram em casa.

-Bells, por que vocês não ficam lá em casa?-perguntou Alice

-Acho que melhor não, Lice. Deixa meu pai se acostumar com a idéia de que vocês voltaram primeiro. Deixe-o assimilar os últimos acontecimentos. Sem contar que ele ficará mais a vontade aqui na casa branca. Não será uma situação legal se eu o levar pra sua casa. Eu vou passar essa tarde com ele, mas á noite posso ir pra sua casa com as pequenas.-disse Bella

-Mas Bells...-Alice foi interrompida

-Bella está certa, Alice. Deixe Charlie se acostumar com a situação primeiro. Nós teremos que conquistar a confiança dele novamente. -disse Carlisle

-Tudo bem.-disse Alice triste

-Ô minha irmãzinha, não fique assim. O dia passará rápido. Enquanto isso você pode ir fazendo outras coisas legais.-disse Bella

-Como o quê?-perguntou Alice fazendo bico

-Como, por exemplo, arrumando um quarto para as pequenas dormirem e pra gente fazer uma festa do pijama.-disse Bella com uma cara sapeca

Alice abriu um sorriso radiante.

-Sério?-perguntou

-Sim. Será uma noite de meninas.-disse Bella

-Obaaa! Vou começar a arrumar os quartos agora. Pode ficar tranquila que vou cuidar de tudo. -disse Alice saltitando

-Ok. Não vou falar nada para as meninas. Vamos fazer surpresa.-disse Bella empolgada

-Ótima idéia.-disseram Esme e Rose

-Ah, você é um gênio.-disse Alice pulando em Bella

Todos rimos pela animação das garotas

-Se precisarem de alguma coisa é só me falar. Eu posso ajudá-las a arrumar as coisas.-disse Bella

-Não precisa, Bells. Rose e Esme me ajudarão, não é?-disse Alice

-Claro!-disse Rose

-Nada me deixaria mais feliz.-disse Esme

-Te amo maninha. Agora vai lá dar atenção para seu pai.-disse Alice

-Eu também te amo baixinha.-disse Bella abraçando Alice

-Ok. Agora vamos. Temos muitas coisas para fazer. -disse Alice puxando Rose e Esme em direção a nossa casa

Todos ficaram animados.

-Eu vou ajudar as meninas.-disse Carlisle

-Eu também.-disseram Jasper e Emmett em uníssono

Eu e Bella rimos. Eles entraram e nos deixaram sozinhos

Cheguei perto dela e a abracei.

-Até que enfim vocês voltaram. Já estava morrendo de saudades. Não aguento ficar longe de vocês.-falei

-Deu pra perceber. Mas você terá que se acostumar com isso. Eu e Nessie não estaremos aqui todo dia. -disse Bella

-Nós podemos mudar isso.-falei dando um beijo em seu pescoço

-Não começa com esse assunto, Edward. Hoje não, por favor.-ela disse

-Tudo bem.-falei triste

-Eu não disse só por não morarmos aqui. Vai ter dias que Nessie estará na escolinha e eu estarei trabalhando-disse Bella

-Bom, a situação de Nessie eu até entendo. Quanto a você, sabe que não precisa mais trabalhar. Já disse que posso sustentar as duas.-falei

-Edward, você me conhece. Eu nunca gostei de te ver gastar dinheiro comigo. Sabe que não gosto de pendender dos outros. E, além do mais, eu gosto do meu trabalho, gosto do que faço. É bom trabalhar, fazer algo interessante,ser independente...-disse Bella

-Bella, você não acha que vou deixar você se matar no trabalho pra poder sustentar Nessie, né? Sabe que isso não é preciso. Pelo menos, não deixarei você sustentar Nessie sozinha. É minha obrigação como pai. -falei

-Eu não me mato no trabalho Edward. Nem se quer me canso. Você sabe disso. Bom, quanto a parte de não me deixar sustentar Nessie sozinha, eu deixarei. Não preciso, mas se isso te faz feliz, eu aceitarei.-disse Bella

-Mesmo que você não aceitasse, não poderia fazer nada. Eu sou o pai, tenho não só o direito como também o dever de comprar as coisas pra minha filha. Você sabe disso, meu amor.-falei

-Sim, eu sei. E também entendo que você quer se sentir um pai responsável. Sei que você quer compensar todos esses anos e vou te ajudar nisso. -Bella disse

-Obrigado, por tudo meu amor. Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. Agora só falta você vir morar comigo.-falei

-Como você é teimoso Edward Cullen.-ela disse rindo

-Qual é o problema de eu querer minha filha e minha amada por perto?-falei

-Nenhum. Mas não é necessário eu vir morar na sua casa. Você pode ir lá em casa quando quiser. Tem passe-livre pra entrar na minha casa qualquer hora. -Bella disse

-Meu amor, não será somente eu que vou querer ter você e Nessie perto de mim. Minha família também vai querer participar da vida de nossa filha.-falei

Ela sorriu quando eu disse "nossa filha". Sorri também.

-Isso soa tão bem né?-ela disse sorrindo

-Sim.-falei

-Bom, sua família também pode ir a hora que quiser lá em casa. Podemos fazer uma cópia da chave pra cada um de vocês. -disse Bella

-Quer que agente se mude pra lá?-perguntei sorrindo

-Se vocês quiserem, eu não vejo problemas. Não me importo nem um pouquinho.-ela disse

-Essa é uma oferta tentadora. Mas não sei se eles aceitarão. Vão querer pelo menos pagar alguma coisa pra você, como se tivessem dividindo a compra da casa. Será como se estivessemos morando de favor na sua casa.-falei

-Eu não vou aceitar dinheiro deles. Não mesmo. Bom, a casa estará aberta pra recebê-los sempre que quiserem. Independente de se mudarem ou não. -disse Bella

-Ok. Falarei com eles a respeito.-falei

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e colei nossos lábios. Beijar Bella era muito bom.

-Procurem um quarto.-gritou Emmett de dentro da casa

Bella olhou pra minha casa e deu um sorriso sapeca. Já estava abrindo a boca pra perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, quando...

-Ahhhhhhh, o que é isso? Me coloquem no chãoooo. SOCOROOOOO! BELLAAAA, é você que tá fazendo isso né?-disse Emmett

Pelos pensamentos de Jasper, vi Emmett pendurado de ponta a cabeça no ar, mas nada estava segurando-o. Todos estavam na sala rindo dele. Não aguentei e comecei a rir também.

-BELLAAA, quando eu te pegar...-Emmett ameaçou

Bella estava morrendo de rir.

-O que está acontecendo?-perguntou Celly vindo até nós junto com seus irmãos

-Ouvimos o grito do Emmett. O que houve?-perguntou Kris

Bella mostrou a eles a cena do Emmett. Todos começaram a rir.

-BELLAA, me solta agora.!-disse Emmett

-Você que manda.-ela disse

Na hora Emmett caiu no chão. Ele se levantou e chegou na porta.

-Sua baixinha, você vai ver. Terá vingança.-ele disse

-Ah, irmãozão...era brincadeira...-disse Bella

-Eu sei bobinha. Gostei, depois faz de novo?-ele perguntou rindo

-Claro.-Bella respondeu

Emmett entrou dentro de casa novamente. Os irmãos de Bella também entraram.

-Amore vou entrar. Meu pai está me esperando. Mais tarde iremos pra sua casa.-Bella disse me dando um selinho

-Ok. Não demora.-falei

A puxei para mais um beijo. Depois deixei que ela entrasse e fui pra minha casa ajudar o pessoal na arrumação dos quartos. Essa noite será maravilhosa...

Bella Pov

Passar o dia com Charlie foi muito bom. Nosso relacionamento voltou a ser como antes. Diria até que melhorou bastante, pois agora nós demonstramos melhor nossos sentimentos.

Charlie amou as pequenas, e o sentimento é recíproco. Ele está sendo um avó muito carinhoso. É tão bom vê-lo brincar com Nessie. Agora me sinto completa, finalmente. Os Cullens estão de volta, estou com Edward novamente e meu pai voltou a falar comigo. Isso é simplismente maravilhoso. Pra completar minha felicidade, só falta a Lisa aparecer.

Esses dias, sem ter notícias dela estão me matando. Preciso fazer alguma coisa. Antes que seja tarde demais. Urgh...Não quero nem pensar o que ela está sofrendo nas mãos de Lestat.

-Bella, já estou indo pra casa. Está tarde.-disse Charlie me tirando de meus pensamentos

Somente nessa hora reparei que já era de noite. Nossa o dia passou rápido.

-Está cedo pai.-falei

-Eu adoraria ficar mais um pouco, mas preciso ir. -disse Charlie

-Por que o senhor não janta com agente?-perguntei

-Não posso minha filha. Combinei com Billy de jantar na casa dele. Hoje é dia de jogo, sabe como é.-ele falou

-Entendo. Mas na próxima não vou admitir que saia daqui sem antes jantar conosco, ouviu?-falei

-Tudo bem. Aparece lá em casa. Aquela casa não é a mesma sem você.-ele disse

-Pode deixar. Hoje dormiremos aqui, mas amanhã já estarei em casa. Passa lá amanhã. O senhor aproveita e janta com agente.-falei

-Passo sim. É só me falar aonde é.-ele disse

Escrevi o endereço em um papel e entreguei a ele.

-Tchau pai. Até amanhã.-falei abraçando-o

-Tchau filha. Até.-ele disse

Bec e Nessie vieram correndo até ele e o abraçaram.

-Tchau vovô.-disseram

-Tchau minhas pequenas.-ele disse dando um beijo nas duas

Depois ele entrou em seu carro, que Guto fez o favor de ir buscar, e foi embora.

-Vocês vão lá para os Cullens agora?-perguntou Celly

-Vamos sim.-falei

-Nós vamos ao cinema. Talvez de lá vamos para alguma discoteca. Amanhã agente se fala.-disse Celly

-Ah, vocês podiam ir pra lá também.-falei

"Nós vamos fazer uma festa do pijama."-falei a eles por pensamento

-Nós deixaremos vocês aproveitarem com eles. Acho que assim será melhor. E de qualquer forma, nós já estavamos pensando em sair hoje.-disse Kris

-E você vai segurar vela, gato?-perguntei pro Guto

Eu ri e todos me acompanharam. Ele coçou a cabeça, em sinal de nervosismo.

-Eu liguei pra Irina convidando-a a ir conosco.-ele disse envergonhado

-Ah, que bom que resolveu dar uma chance a ela.-falei rindo

Todos concordaram comigo.

-Será que vem mais um casamento ae?-perguntou Vlad

-Ei, pessoal. Vão com calma. -disse Guto

Nós começamos a rir da cara dele.

-Bom pessoal, vou pegar minhas coisas logo. Agente se vê amanhã então. Aproveitem a noite.-falei

-Você também, Bells.-disse Kris

-Vamos meninas?-falei para Nessie e Bec

-Vamos. Até amanhã titios.-disseram

Nos despedimos de meus irmãos e fomos até o meu carro. Peguei nossa mala e fomos para a casa dos Cullens. Quando chegamos na porta nem precisamo bater, pois Alice já estava abrindo-a.

-Que bom que já estão aqui. Vocês demoraram. -disse Alice

-Meu pai foi embora agora Alice.-falei rindo

-Ok. Entrem meus amores.-ela disse

Nós entramos na casa. Todos estavam na sala nos esperando. Quando nos viram abriram um sorriso radiante.

-Até que enfim. -disse Emmett

Todos concordaram.

-Cadê seus irmãos?-perguntou Carlisle

-É mesmo. Chame-os para vir pra cá também. -disse Esme

-Eles vão sair. -falei

-Deixa que levo a mala de vocês lá pra cima.-disse Edward

Dei a mala a ele, que a levou para algum quarto.

-Você já contou a elas?-perguntou Alice

-Ainda não.-falei

Alice e Rose deram um sorriso sapeca e se levantaram. Vieram até nós e pegaram as pequenas no colo.

-Nós temos uma surpresa pra vocês.-disse Rose

As duas pequenas ficaram curiosas.

-O que é?-perguntou Nessie

-Vamos lá em cima pra vocês verem.-disse Alice

-Ok. Vamos.-disse Bec sorrindo

As duas começaram a subir as escadas.

-Vem Bells. Vem Esme.-disse Alice

Esme se levantou e veio até nós. Subimos as escadas e entramos em um corredor com várias portas. Eu já conhecia a casa, então sabia onde era o quarto de cada um. Alice nos levou até uma porta que ficava bem no meio do corredor. Fez um suspense e abriu.

-Surpresaaa!-disseram Rose, Alice e Esme

Quando as pequenas viram o quarto, arregalaram os olhos. Eu não fiquei atrás. Elas capricharam.

-Esse será o seu quarto, mas essa arrumação é só pra nossa festa do pijama. -disse Esme

-Festa do pijama?-perguntaram Nessie e Bec

-Sim. Essa é a nossa surpresa. Teremos uma noite só de meninas. -disse Alice

-Obaaaaa!-as pequenas gritaram

Rose e Alice coloram-nas no chão. Elas começaram a andar pelo quarto vendo cada detalhe da decoração.

O quarto:

-Nossa, vocês capricharam. Ficou bem legal.-falei

-Obrigado.-elas disseram

Olhei pra cima da cama e vi três pijamas.

-Vocês pensaram em tudo hein...-falei

-Claro,né?-disse Alice sorrindo

-Que tal se vocês irem tomar um banho?-disse para as pequenas

-Ok, mamãe.-disse Nessie

-Deixa que agente dá banho nelas. Você ir tomando banho no banheiro do meu quarto. Lá tem toalhas. Fique a vontade.-disse Esme

-Tudo bem.-falei

Peguei meus pijamas e fui para o quarto de Esme. Tomei um banho e me arrumei. O meu pijama era uma blusinha regata rosa e um short curto da mesma cor. Peguei minhas coisas e quando sai do quarto de Esme, vi Edward me esperando no corredor. Ele estava com uma camisa azul e branca e uma bermuda azul escura. Estava um gato. Seus cabelos estavam molhados. Deveria ter acabado de sair do banho também. Sorri pra ele.

-Que cheiro bom.-ele disse cheirando meus cabelo. Estava com cheiro de morangos.

-Onde você colocou minha mala?-perguntei

-No quarto que as pequenas vão dormir.-ele disse

-Então vamos lá.-falei puxando-o

Cheguei no quarto e vi que as pequenas já estavam prontas. Esme estava penteando o cabelo de Nessie e Rose o de Bec. Rose já estava com um pijama também. Era igual ao meu só que vermelho. As pequenas estavam lindas.

Pijama das pequenas:

O da Nessie era azul claro e o da Bec era lilás.

Coloquei nossas coisas na mala e me sentei no chão. Alice entrou no quarto já arrumada também. Seu pijama era amarelo. Só Alice mesmo. Atrás dela entraram Jasper com blusa e bermudas verde e Emmett com blusa e calça preta. Carlisle entrou no quarto e disse:

-Esme, amor, me ajuda a pegar os lanches?

-Claro, meu amor.-ela disse indo até ele

Os dois sairam do quarto. Reparei que Esme estava com uma calça de moletom branca com uma regata da mesma cor. Carlisle estava combinando com ela, só que a blusa dele era de manga. Somente nessa hora percebi que os meninos também iriam participar de nossa bagunça. Alice percebeu meus olhares para eles e disse:

-Era pra ser uma noite só de meninas, mas eles pertubaram agente pra participar também.

-Claro que agente quer participar. Não é justo deixar a gente de fora. Nós ajudamos em tudo. E nós também queremos nos divertir com vocês.-disse Emmett

Jasper e Edward concordaram com ele.

-Não vejo nenhum problema nisso. Por mim está tudo bem.-falei

-Por mim também.-disse Nessie

-Idem.-disse Bec

Os meninos sorriram para elas.

Carlisle e Esme chegaram com as comidas e colocaram no chão, no meio do tapete. Nossos colchões e cobertores ficaram em volta dos lanches. Quando as pequenas viram o tanto de comida, falaram:

-Nossa, isso tudo só pra gente?

-É sim. Podem comer a vontade.-disse Carlisle

Tinha de tudo, pipoca, chocolate, sanduiche, refrigerante, bolo, cachorro-quente, entre outras coisas. Sentei no meio junto com Edward, Alice e Jasper sentaram do nosso lado direito, Rose e Emmett sentaram do nosso lado esquerdo, Carlisle e Esme sentaram no sofá atrás da gente e Nessie e Bec sentaram na minha frente, pois estavam comendo.

Na nossa frente tinha uma televisão enorme. Do lado tinham vários DVDs de filmes. Alice se levantou.

-Qual filme vocês querem ver?-perguntou Alice

-Deixem que as pequenas escolham.-disse Carlisle

-Que filme tem ai, tia Alice?-perguntou Nessie

-A era do gelo 2, Barbie e o castelo de diamantes, Barbie e o lago dos cisnes, Shrek Terceiro, Harry Potter e o Enigma do príncipe, Zatur...-Alice foi interrompida

-Podemos ver A Era do Gelo 2 e depois a Barbie e o castelo de diamantes.-disse Nessie

-Boa idéia.-disse Bec

-Então está decidido.-disse Alice

Ela colocou o DVD e apagou as luzes, deixando somente um abajú, que estava do lado do sofá, aceso. Nessie colocou algumas coisas em um pratinho, pegou um copo de refri e olhou pra trás. Estava procurando um lugar pra sentar.

-Vem aqui.-falei com os braços estendidos pra ela.

Ela se arrastou pra trás. Peguei em seus braços e a trouxe para meu colo. Ela se encostou em meu tórax. Edward pegou o copo de refrigerante dela e ficou segurando. Bec também pegou um pratinho de comida e um copo de refri e olhou pra nós, vendo onde iria sentar. Quando ia chamá-la pra sentar do meu lado, Rose disse:

-Senta aqui, meu anjo.

A pequena foi até Rose que a colocou em seu colo, do mesmo jeito que eu, e ficou segurando seu copo de refri. Nos endireitamos e ficamos vendo o filme. Em algumas partes do filme as meninas começavam a rir, sendo acompanhadas por todos. Nessie e Bec ficaram passando de colo em colo. Quando não ficavam com agente nos colchões, ficavam com Esme e Carlisle no sofá.

Quando o filme acabou, resolvemos fazer outra coisa antes de colocar o outro filme. Os meninos ficaram jogando video-game e nós meninas ficamos cantando e dançando. Alice, Rose e Esme fizeram de mim e das pequenas verdadeiras Barbies. Elas pintaram nossas unhas, fizeram vários penteados em nossos cabelos e nos maquiaram. Tiramos muitas fotos. Esme fez mais uma bacia de pipoca para as pequenas e pegou mais refri. Quando já estavamos cansadas de cantar, dançar e tirar fotos, resolvemos ver o outro filme. Isso já era uma 21hs da noite. Sentamos na mesma ordem de antes. Dessa vez quem colocou o filme foi Carlisle.

Em algumas partes do filme, a Barbie cantava. Nessas horas Nessie e Bec se levantavam e começavam a cantar e dançar. Alice sempre as acompanhava e todo mundo ria. Jasper pegou uma camera e filmou tudo. Emmett toda hora fazia comentários engraçados sobre o filme, quando não imitava as bonecas. Isso era hilário. Claro que Jasper também filmava essas partes.

Quando o filme já estava no fim, Nessie já estava dormindo no meu colo e Bec no de Esme. Fiz menção de me levantar, mas Edward me deteve. Olhei pra ele confusa.

-Me dá ela que eu a coloco na cama.-ele disse

Passei ela para os braços dele e olhei pra Esme. Ela também estava se levantando e indo em direção a cama. Alice se levantou e desligou o dvd, pois o filme já tinha acabado. Nos levantamos e começamos a arrumar o quarto. Os meninos desceram o resto da comida e depois voltaram pro quarto.

Fui até minha mala e peguei o uniforme das meninas. Me virei pra Esme e perrguntei:

-Esme, onde posso passar o uniforme das meninas?

-Elas têm aula amanhã?-perguntou Alice

-Sim. Elas tiveram aula hoje, mas como tivemos um imprevisto, não as levei para a escola. -falei

-Deixa que agente leva elas.-disse Jasper

-Não precisa. Eu vou trabalhar amanhã e a escola delas fica no caminho.-falei

-Ah Bells, deixa agente levá-las. Por favor.-disse Alice

-É Bells.-disse Emmett

-Se vocês querem, tudo bem. -falei

-Onde você trabalha?-perguntou Carlisle

-No hospital de enfermeira.-falei

Eles me olharam surpresos.

-O que foi gente?-perguntei

-Você consegue? O sangue não te incomoda?-perguntou Jasper

-Não. Eu já me acostumei. Tenho um ótimo controle. E se eu quisesse poderia camuflar o cheiro. Mas eu prefiro não fazer isso, é melhor pra se acostumar se eu sentir o cheiro.-falei

-Então você é enfermeira?-perguntou Edward

-Sou. Eu só não sou médica porque não sou formada, mas eles me tratam como se eu fosse. Digamos que eu tenho muita facilidade para aprender.-falei

-Interessante.-disse Carlisle

-Por que você não volta a trabalhar lá, Carlisle? Um dos médicos foi transferido para outra cidade. Eu era assistente dele, mas tive que substitui-lo, já que não tinha outro médico. Eles vão adorar recebê-lo de volta.-falei

-Então vou aproveitar pra ir com você amanhã. Eu já estava pensando em ir lá para resolver a minha volta. Acho que vou aceitar sua sugestão.-ele disse

-Que bom.-falei

-Ah, isso não vale. A Bells vai trabalhar com o papai. Eu também quero assistente dele.-disse Alice

Todo mundo riu.

-Amanhã vamos ter que ver como vai ficar. Porque Lisa ficou sendo minha assistente. Como você vai voltar, eu serei sua assistente. Não sei o que vai acontecer com Lisa.-falei

-Provavelmente eles farão uma reunião pra resolver isso.-disse Carlisle

-Com certeza.-falei

-Lisa mãe da Bec?-perguntou Alice

-Ela mesma.-falei

-Mas ela não está sumida?-perguntou Alice

-Está sim. Ela entrou de férias na semana passada. Aproveitou pra ir atrás do pai da Bec.-falei

-O que será que aconteceu com ela?-perguntou Esme

-Eu não sei. Toda vez que tento vê-la, não enchergo nada. Só preto.-falei

-Talvez ela esteja em um local escuro.-disse Emmett

Todos olharam pra ele.

-O que foi?-ele perguntou

-Nada.-respondeu Jasper

-Vocês não conseguiram nenhuma pista na mente de Lestat. -perguntou Carlisle

-Eu não.-disse Edward

-Eu também não.-falei

-Tente se lembrar do que você viu e nos conte detalhadamente. -disse Alice

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei na lembrança do que vi na mente de Lestat.

"Era um lugar escuro, mas para nós vampiros não era tanto. Tinha barulho de água correndo ali perto. Parecia ser um lugar subterrâneo."-falei a eles por pensamentos

-Peraí, tenho uma idéia melhor.-falei

-Qual?-perguntou Rose

-Fechem os olhos que vou mostrá-los.-falei

Eles o fizeram. Me concentrei novamente na lembrança e fui mandado todas as imagens a eles. Quando acabei todos abriram os olhos.

-Parece um esgoto.-disse Rose

-Deve ser em algum lugar subterrâneo.-disse Esme

-Teria que ter mais alguma imagem pra podermos saber. Tem vário esgotos pelo mundo. Ela não te falou pra onde iria?-perguntou Jasper

-Não. Eu já usei todos os meus poderes pra tentar falar com ela, mas é inútil. É como se ela não existisse.-falei

-Talvez alguém esteja te bloqueando.-disse Edward

Nessa hora me veio uma luz. Bingo.

-Como não pensei nisso antes?-pensei alto

-O quê?-perguntou Carlisle

-Esse vampiro deve ter um dom de escudo igual ao meu, que restringi qualquer poder. Ou então ele tem o dom de tirar os nossos poderes, de inutilizar. -falei

-Se fosse assim, você não teria mais poderes.-disse Emmett

-Não é tirar pra sempre. É somente quando estiver por perto. -falei

-Se ele estivesse aqui, já teríamos sentido sua presença. Alice teria visto ele aqui em Forks e Edward iria ler seus pensamentos. -disse Jasper

-Não sentiríamos sua presença se ele tivesse um escudo igual ao meu. -falei

Nessa hora todos entenderam meu raciocínio.

-Você tem razão. Ele deve estar bloqueando nossos poderes. -disse Jasper

-Assim será praticamente impossível achar Lisa.-disse Esme

-E se nós fossemos pra longe dele. Poderíamos sair de Forks. -disse Alice

-Ele irá nos seguir. Se ele nos achou aqui, deve ser um rastreador. -disse Edward

-Ele não deve ser um rastreador. Provavelmente nos seguiu até a casa dos Denalli e depois nos seguiu até aqui. E ele não deve ter nenhum escudo. Seu poder deve ser apenas o de tirar os poderes de outros vampiros enquanto estiver por perto. Talvez nao só os poderes, mas também algumas de nossas habilidades.-falei

-Como assim?-perguntou Alice

-Nós não usamos nossos poderes toda hora. Talvez nas horas em que os usamos ele não estava aqui perto. Não sentimos o seu cheiro porque talvez ele tenha tirado essa nossa habilidade, nos impedindo de senti-lo por aqui. -falei

-Então por que ele permiti que usemos nossos poderes algumas vezes?-perguntou Alice

-Ele não permiti, simplismente se distancia de nós. Isso acaba permitindo usar nossos poderes novamente.-falei

-Então, pra ele inutilizar nossos poderes, precisa estar perto de nós.-perguntou Esme

-Talvez não perto, mas em uma distância razoável.-falei

-E porque você não consegue ver a Lisa?-perguntou Alice

-Simples. Ou ela está com ele esse tempo todo, ou ela está em La Push. -falei

-La Push?-eles perguntaram

-Sim. Assim como Alice, eu não consigo ver o futuro dos lobos. Ela pode estar lá. Como os lobos não sentiram o cheiro do vampiro lá? Ele também tirou essa habilidade deles.-falei

-E se ela estiver com ele esse tempo todo?-perguntou Rose

-Então ela está mais perto do que imaginamos.-falei

-Então ele não deve estar por aqui agora. Meu poder está funcionando normalmente.-disse Edward

-Você consegui ouvir nossos pensamentos durante o dia?-perguntou Alice para Edward

-Não me lembro. Eu deveria estar tão concentrado em meus pensamento que nem reparei se estava ouvindo o de vocês.-disse Edward

-Se ele não está aqui perto, talvez você cosiga ver Lisa.-disse Carlisle

-É mesmo. Vou tentar.-falei

Tentei vê-la e novamente tudo escuro.

-Nada. Não consigo vê-la. Será impossível achá-la. Só se eu pudes...-parei de falar

-O que foi?-perguntou Edward

-Eu não posso vê-la, mas posso achá-la pela sua mente.-falei

-Você consegue?-perguntou Jasper

-Se ela estiver aqui em Forks ou em La Push, sim.-falei

-Então tente.-disse Carlisle

Assenti com a cabeça e fechei meus olhos. Focalizei meus pensamentos na floresta e foi onde apareci. Fui entrando pela mata procurando alguma mente. Nada. Fui mais longe, já estava chegando na fronteira quando consegui captar algo. Era um pensamento confuso, só pegava algumas partes, talvez seja o vampiro. Avancei mais um pouco e passei pela fronteira. Continuei avançando pela floresta quando captei outro pensamento. Era um pensamento desesperado, a pessoa só pensava em fugir. É ela! Nessa hora me veio a imagem de Bec. Agora não tenho mais dúvida nenhuma. Será que consigo falar com ela? Não custa nada tentar.

"Lisa?"-falei por pensamento

Não tive resposta. Será que é muito longe? Será que ela ouviria se eu gritasse?

"LISAAA"-gritei por pensamento

"Bella?"-ela pensou

"SIM. ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?"-gritei

"Pára de gritar Bella."-ela pensou

Opss!

"Foi mal. Pensei que você não ouviria. Acho que estamos conectadas novamente."-pensei

"Como você conseguiu? Ele não tirou seu poder?"-ela pensou

"Ele não está aqui. Pra tirar meus poderes precisa estar perto e mim."-pensei

"Então ele deve estar vindo pra cá. Bella, estou em La Push. Rápido. Tente me encontrar. Se ele chegar aqui perto perdemos o contato novamente."-ela pensou

"Que está em La Push eu já sei. Mas em que parte?"perguntei

Não tive nenhuma resposta. Sua mente sumiu. Tentei ncontrá-la novamente. Nada...

Abri meus olhos. Todos estavam me encarando.

-Então?-perguntou Alice

-Ela está em La Push. Mas não pude saber em que parte. Ele está com ela novamente. Isso bloqueia meus poderes. Bloqueia qualquer contato com a mente dela.-falei

-Por que você não tenta absorver o poder dele, agora que ele está longe demais pra bloquear os nossos?-perguntou Jasper

Boa idéia!

-Vou tentar.-falei

Ativei em mim o poder de sugar outros dons. É tipo um íma que suga energias muito fortes. É assim que sinto os dons. Quando absorvo um dom novo, me sinto mais forte. Essa sensação só passa quando me acostumo com o poder.

Estou sentindo algo forte. É o poder do vampiro. Estou sentindo ele vir de encontro ao meu corpo. Fechei meu olhos e esperei. Não é uma sensação muito boa quando entra. Parece que algo está perfurando meu corpo. Está perto. Agora!

-Aiiiiiii...-falei caindo de joelhos no chão

Senti mãos frias me pegarem no colo. Abri meu olhos e vi que era Edward. Ele me deitou no sofá. Todos estavam em volta de mim.

-Bella? O que você está sentindo?-perguntou Carlisle

-Não é nada. Já vai passar.-falei

-O que houve. Você abriu a boca, falou algo mas não saiu som nenhum.-disse Edward

-Quando absorvo algum poder, eu coloco meus escudo em volta de mim pra que ninguém ouça meu grito. E também pra não acontecer nenhum acidente.-falei

-Acidente?-perguntou Jasper

-É. As vezes eu perco o controle de meus poderes e acabo usando-o sem perceber. -falei

-Então não usa o escudo para te proteger, mas sim pra reter qualquer coisa que sai de você.-disse Carlisle

-E pra evitar que alguém se aproxime de mim.-falei

-Mas como eu consegui te pegar?-disse Edward

-Eu já tinha tirado o escudo. Só coloco-o quando o poder entra em meu corpo.-falei

-Isso dói muito?-perguntou Esme

-As vezes sim. É como se alguma coisa estivesse perfurando me corpo.-falei

-Nunca mais faça isso.-disse Edward

Eu assenti. Só pra deixá-lo tranquilo.

-Então você conseguiu. -disse Alice

-Sim.-falei

-Tente usar contra ele agora, para que você possa ver Lisa.-disse Carlisle

Foi o que fiz. Direcionei toda essa energia para o vampiro, mas não sabia se conseguiria alcançá-lo. Tentei, tentei e nada...

Estava quase desistindo quando tive uma visão...

Bella Pov

Na visão que tive, um vampiro desconhecido pegava Lisa e a jogova em uma parede. Pude ver que era uma caverna. Deveria ter alguma cachoeira ali perto, pois dava pra ouvir o barulho da água. Ouvi o barulho de ossos quebrando e saia muito sangue das suas feridas. O vampiro ficou hipnotizado pelo sangue e avançou pra cima dela. Quando ele ia mordê-la, um vulto avançou nele. Essa pessoa mordeu o pescoço do vampiro para que ele soltasse Lisa, e depois o jogou longe.

Ver isso estava me deixando irada, me fez lembrar de quando James quase me matou, o que me deixou com mais raiva. Ele pretende matá-la, mas eu não deixarei.

Abri meus olhos e vi todos os Cullens olhando pra mim, preocupados.

-O que houve? O que você viu?-perguntou Alice

-Um vampiro está mantendo Lisa presa em uma caverna. Ele vai tentar matá-la. -falei

-Temos que ir atrás dela.-disse Esme

-NÃO! Vocês não podem entrar em La Push. Se esqueceram disso? Deixa que eu vou.-falei

Edward rosnou.

-Nem pensar. Você não vai sozinha. -ele disse

-Eu sei me cuidar, Edward.-falei

-Já disse que não irá sozinha.-ele falou

-Vou chamar meus irmãos então.-falei girando os olhos

Fechei meus olhos e procurei pela mente dos meus irmãos. A primeira que achei foi a de Celly.

"Celly, venha pra casa. Preciso falar com vocês. É urgente!" -pensei

"O que houve?"

"Achamos Lisa. Ela está em La Push. Quando chegarem aqui eu conto. Venham logo."

"Ok. Estamos indo."

Abri meus olhos e me virei para os Cullens.

-Eles estão vindo.-falei

-Nós vamos com vocês.-disse Alice

-Se entrarem em La Push vão quebrar o trato. Fiquem aqui.-falei

Fui até minha mala e peguei uma roupa.

-Se você for, eu também vou.-disse Edward

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, vocês vão com agente até a fronteira e ficam nos esperando. Eu e meus irmãos vamos atrás de Lisa junto com os lobos.-falei

-Por que os lobos podem participar da briga e eu não?-perguntou Emmett cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

Se não estivessemos nessa situação, com certeza eu teria achado engraçado.

-Porque o vampiro está no território deles e eu tenho certeza que os próprios vão querer matá-lo. Acho que têm todo o direito, por mais que eu queira matar o vampiro com minhas próprias mãos.-falei

-Acha que vai dar certo?-perguntou Jasper

-Claro que vai. Só tem um vampiro com a Lisa. Podemos cuidar dele brincando. Se por um acaso tiver mais vampiros com ele, também não será problema, já que estaremos em mais de 10 cabeças.-falei

-Isso não é justo.-disse Emmett

-Se você quer tanto uma luta, posso arranjar isso para você.-falei com um sorriso malicioso

Ele me olhou e deu o mesmo sorriso.

-Você vai lutar comigo?-ele perguntou

Quando eu ia responder, o bobão superprotetor, que amo de montão, rosnou e disse:

-Nem pense em uma coisa dessas Isabella.

Rolei meus olhos, gesto que foi imitado por Emmett e Alice.

-Se a coisa ficar feia, nós vamos trazer os vampiros até a fronteira. Mas dúvido que sete vampiros e oito lobisomens não dêem conta do serviço.-falei

Edward ia falar algo, mas Carlisle o interrompeu.

-Vamos fazer como Bella disse. As coisas já estão bastante ruins. Uma guerra agora só irá piorar a situação. -ele disse

-Tudo bem.-Edward falou

Fui até o banheiro e troquei de roupa. Voltei para o quarto, guardei a roupa e peguei meu celular.

-Vamos lá pra baixo. Eles já devem estar chegando.-falei

-Vamos.-disse Carlisle

Nós descemos a escada e fomos pra sala.

-Quem vai ficar com as meninas?-perguntei

-Eu posso ficar.-disse Esme

-Eu também.-disse Rosalie

-E nós vamos com você.-disse Carlisle

-Ok.-falei

Cinco minutos depois vi que meus irmãos estavam chegando. Me levantei e fui pra fora da casa, sendo seguida pelos Cullens. Em questão de segundos, meus irmãos já estavam em nossa frente.

-O que houve?-perguntou Guto

-No caminho eu conto pra vocês. Vamos.-falei

-Tomem cuidado.-disse Esme

Nós assentimos e corremos em direção a La Push.

Enquanto corríamos, contei tudo que aconteceu aos meus irmãos. Quando chegamos na fronteira, parei e passei meus olhos pela floresta. Os outros pararam do meu lado.

-O que está fazendo?-perguntou Edward

-Espera um minuto.-falei

Fechei meus olhos e procurei saber pela mente dos meninos se eles estavam transformados. Todos estavam como humanos. Urgh! Não queria isso, mas vou ter que chamá-los do nosso jeito, para que saibam que estamos aqui na fronteira. Se eles não vieram até agora, deve ser porque o vampiro tirou as habilidades deles, impedindo-o de senti-lo e, consequentemente, de nos sentir também.

Olhei para meus irmãos. Eles entenderam o que eu iria fazer e assentiram.

"Isso vai ser interessante."-pensou Celly olhando para os Cullens

"Com certeza."-falei por pensamento

Olhei pra frente e uivei. Alguns segundos depois já podia senti-los se transformando. Quando olhei para os Cullens, vi que todos estavam me olhando pasmos.

-O que foi isso?-perguntou Jasper

Dei de ombros.

-É a convivência com os lobos. Acabei aprendendo.-falei

Ouvi um uivo e olhei em sua direção. Eram os lobos. Eles começaram a rosnar quando viram os Cullens.

-Fiquem calmos.-falei

Na mesma hora os lobos ficaram quietos.

-Chamei vocês aqui pra avisar que meus irmãos vão entrar em La Push comigo.-falei

"Por quê?"-pensou Sam

-Lisa foi sequestrada por um vampiro. Eles estão nas suas terras. -falei

"Não tem nenhum vampiro aqui, Bells. Se tivesse nós teríamos sentido."pensou Sam

-Ele tem o dom de tirar os poderes e as habilidades dos outros. Nós também não sentimos o cheiro dele, mas eu consegui encontrá-lo em um momento de descuido dele, e copiei o seu dom. Também consegui falar com Lisa, quando ele estava longe dela. Ela disse que está em La Push, mas não disse em que parte.-falei

"Os Cullens não podem entrar aqui."-pensou Sam

-Só eu e meus irmãos iremos entrar. Os Cullens ficarão aqui na fronteira nos esperando.-falei

"Ok, Bells. Mas nós vamos com vocês. Já que o vampiro está em nossas terras, ele é nosso."pensou Sam

-Imaginei que fossem querer isso. Ele é de vocês.-falei

Todos conseguiram ouvir nossa conversa, pois conectei nossas mentes. É, esse é um dom muito importante. Assim podemos conversar entre agente.

"Então vamos."-pensou Paul animado

Ele adora uma briga. Aff...

Me virei para Edward e falei:

-Te vejo daqui a pouco.

-Ok. Tome cuidado.-ele disse

Dei um selinho nele e comecei a correr para La Push junto com os outros.

-Você não conseguiu ver onde estão?-perguntou Vlad

-Eles estão em alguma caverna. -falei

"Tem uma para aquele lado."-pensou Quil mudando de direção

Começamos a correr atrás de Quil. Logo avistamos uma caverna. Entramos nela mas não encontramos nada. Nessa hora me lembrei de um detalhe.

-Tinha um barulho de água perto da caverna.-falei

"Acho que já sei onde fica. Venham por aqui."-pensou Jake

Nós o seguimos. Já dava para ouvir o barulho da água. Quando estavamos perto, senti cheiro de sangue.

-Deve ser aqui. Estão sentindo o cheiro de sangue. -perguntei

Todos assentiram. Ouvimos um grito e começamos a correr mais rápido. Eu estava na frente. Quando entrei na caverna fiquei horrorizada com o que vi. Lisa estava toda ensanguentada. Eu e meus irmãos estavamos prendendo a respiração. Era muito sangue.

O vampiro não notou minha presença. Ele estava hipnotizado pelo sangue. Lisa me viu e veio em minha direção, mas o vampiro correu até ela e a jogou na parede. Ele avançou nela e se preparou para mordê-la, mas fui mais rápida. Avancei nele e mordi seu pescoço. Quando ele soltou Lisa eu o joguei na entrada da caverna, onde estavamas meus irmãos e os lobos. Paul pegou o vampiro no ar, como se fosse um brinquedo. Os lobos avançaram no vampiro junto com Paul. Olhei para Lisa, ela estava inconsciente. A peguei nos braços e me vierei em direção a entrada da caverna. Quando dei um passo, senti algo se chocando contra meu corpo, jogando Lisa para longe de mim. Era outro vampiro. Olhei para meus irmãos e vi que apareceram mais sete vampiros, todos recém-nascidos. Os lobos avançaram em 3 deles, e meus irmãos em outros 3. E o outro vampiro que tinha se chocado comigo, correu na direção de Lisa. Eu me levantei do chão e me choquei contra ele, jogando-o longe. Peguei Lisa e corri para fora da caverna. Ela ainda estava inconsciente, seu coração estava fraco.

Senti que estava sendo seguida e dei uma rápida olhada para trás. Vi que era o mesmo vampiro que tinha me atacado. Comecei a correr mas rápido em direção a fronteira. O vampiros rosnava atrás de mim. Alguns segundo depois já conseguia ver os Cullens. Quando viram que eu estava sendo seguida, começaram a rosnar.

Edward tentou atravessar a fronteira, mas Carlisle e Jasper o seguraram. Emmett e Alice já estavam em posição de ataque. Li a mente do vampiro e vi o que ele pretendia fazer. Quando ele pulou, eu me virei e estiquei minha mão direita, fazendo-o parar no ar. Ele rosnou e começou a se debater, tentando voltar para o chão. Fiz um movimento com minha mão, jogando-o na direção dos Cullens. Só deu tempo de ver Emmett avançando contra ele e fui jogada longe. Dessa vez segurei Lisa em meus braços e protegi seu corpo. Me levantei e vi outro vampiro vindo em minha direção. Ah, não! De onde sairam tantos vampiros?

Coloquei Lisa no chão e voei pra cima dele. Quando nossos corpos se chocaram, o som de um trovão ecoou pela floresta. Começamos a lutar. Ele tentou morder meu pescoço, mas eu me esquivei e arranquei seu braço direito. Ele gritou de dor. Quando ia arrancar o outro, ouvi o grito de Lisa. Olhei pra ela e vi Lestat quebrando suas pernas. Agora chega!

Peguei o vampiro pelo pescoço e o joguei na direção de Lestat, jogando-os longe. Corri até Lisa e a peguei no colo novamente. Ela chorava de dor. O vampiro pulou em mim e mordeu meu ombro. Apoiei Lisa em um braço só, e com o outro segurei o vampiro pelo pescoço, apertando-o. Comecei a correr em direção aos Cullens. Eu queria usar meus poderes, mas com Lisa ali não podia. Era perigoso para ela. O jeito é deixar que os Cullens cuidem dele. Tenho que me preocupar com Lisa.

Olhei para os lados, e nada de Lestat. Ele tinha escapado. Urgh!

Quando atravessie a fronteira, Jasper e Edward pegaram o vampiro de minhas mãos. Alice já estava fazendo a fogueira enquanto Emmett acabava de desmembrar o outro vampiro. Carlisle veio até mim e tentou pegar Lisa de meus braços, mas eu o impedi.

-Deixa que eu a levo.-falei

-Tem certeza? Você está com sede.-ele disse

Vi pela sua mente que meus olhos estavam pretos.

-Eu aguento.-falei

Comecei a correr em direção a casa dos Cullens, com Carlisle ao meu lado. Minha garganta queimava, mas eu conseguia me controlar. Quando já estavamos perto, Esme e Rose apareceram na porta. Viram como Lisa estava e prenderam a respiração.

-Vamos pra casa branca. Se formos para a sua casa, as meninas sentirão o cheiro do sangue.-falei

-Tudo bem. Mas terei que pegar algumas coisas lá em casa. -disse Carlisle

-Não precisa. Lá tem tudo que vamos precisar.-falei

Ele assentiu e me acompanhou. Paramos na porta da casa branca. Peguei a chave que estava no esconderijo e abri a porta. Corri para a sala onde colocamos alguns aparelho de hospital na época em que eu estava grávida.

Coloquei Lisa na cama fui até a cozinha, pegar algumas coisas para limpá-la. Carlisle ficou examinando-a. Voltei para o quarto com tudo o que eu precisava. Levantei sua blusa e vi vários machucados abertos. Seu coração estava ficando mais fraco a cada segundo que passava. Ela estava morrendo...

-Bella, ela está com muitos machucados e várias costelas quebradas, além de suas pernas. Receio que seja tarde demais para operá-la. Só há um jeito de salvá-la.-disse Carlisle

-Isso não. Não posso fazer isso com ela.-falei

-Esse é o único jeito de salvá-la. Se não fizermos isso agora, ela irá morrer. -disse Carlisle

Olhei para ela que agora estava inconsciente de novo. Não posso deixá-la morrer. Se o único jeito de salvá-la e transformá-la, então eu o farei. Só espero que ela me perdoe depois.

-Se é assim, vou tranformá-la.-falei

-Você quer que eu faça?-perguntou Carlisle

-Não. Deixa que eu faço.-falei

-Faça logo, antes que seja tarde demais.-disse Carlisle

Assenti e me aproximei da cama. Cheguei perto do seu ouvido e sussurrei:

-Me desculpe por isso, mas não posso deixar que você morra. -falei

Me aproximei de seu pescoço e a mordi. Depois cravei meus dentes em seu pulso e braços, para que o processo fosse mais rápido. Ela ainda não teve nenhuma reação. Parecia que estava durmindo.

Esses três dias serão difíceis. Espero que Lisa me perdoe por isso. Mas se ela não me perdoar, eu a entenderei. Não poderei fazer nada, pois eu estou tranformando-a em um monstro, para toda a eternidade.

Bella Pov

Alguns segundos depois, Lisa começou a gritar e se debater. Eu e Carlisle tivemos que amarrá-la na cama. Fui até o armário e peguei uma seringa e o vidro de morfina. Enchi a seringa com o remédio e injetei em Lisa. Ela gritava pedindo para fazermos algo, para matá-la e acabar com a dor. Nos envolvi com meu escudo para que as pequenas não escutassem os gritos, que eram bem altos.

-Não há mais nada a se fazer. Só nos resta esperar.-disse Carlisle

-Ok. Pode ir ver como os outros estão. Eu fico com Lisa.-falei

Ele assentiu e saiu. Me sentei em uma cadeira que tinha perto da cama e encostei minha cabeça na parede. De repente alguém entrou como um raio e se prostou ao lado de Lisa. Era Rick.

-O que houve com ela? Por que ela está assim? Ela não...-ele disse

-Acalme-se Rick.-pedi

-Como você me pede calma com ela desse jeito, Bella? O que ela tem? Não me diga que isso é...-o interrompi

-Sim. É a transformação.-falei

-O que? Como assim? Quem fez isso?-perguntou

Abaixei a cabeça e falei:

-Fui eu!

-Por que você fez isso Bella? Como teve coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas com sua amiga?-ele perguntou

-Eu tive que fazer. Esse era o único jeito de salvá-la. Eu não podia deixá-la morrer.-falei

-Como assim? Lestat atacou Lisa?-perguntou rosnando no final

Isso vai ser difícil. Sei que vai ser difícil, mas espero que ele me entenda. Bom, Lisa e Rick passam o mesmo que eu passava com Edward. Eu queria que ele me transformasse para poder ficarmos juntos, mas ele se recusava em fazer isso. Dizia que não iria me transformar em um monstro, não iria corromper minha alma. Rick faz o mesmo com Lisa, mesmo tendo meu caso como um exemplo de que esse relacionamento não dará certo enquanto ela ainda for humana. Homens...

-Vou te contar o que aconteceu.-falei

-Ok.-ele disse

Contei a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido. Desde minha visão até quando mordi Lisa. Quando terminei já estava chorando.

-Então foi isso. Eu não podia deixá-la morrer.-falei

Rick veio até mim e me abraçou.

-Desculpe por gritar com você. E obrigado pelo que fez a Lisa. Agora sei que isso era o certo a se fazer. É o único jeito de estarmos juntos. Eu teria feito a mesma coisa. Agora eu vi que não conseguiria viver sem ela.-ele disse

-Espero que ela me perdoe.-falei

-Não há nada para ser perdoado Bella. Você fez a coisa certa. Além do mais você sabe que Lisa queria isso. Ela será eternamente agradecida a você. Tenho certeza disso.-ele disse

-Espero que esteja certo. Bom, acho melhor eu limpá-la.-falei

-Pode deixar que eu faço isso. Fique tranquila.-ele disse

Percebi que ele queria ficar sozinho com ela.

-Então eu vou descer pra ver como os outros estão. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar.-falei

Ele assentiu.

Sai do quarto e fui até a sala, onde estavam meus irmãos e Carlisle conversando. Celly e Kris vieram até mim e me abraçaram.

-Oh minha irmã. Deve ter sido difícil pra você, mas fez o que era certo.-disse Celly afagando meus cabelos

-É Bells, não se torture por causa disso. Qualquer um de nós teria feito o mesmo.-disse Kris

Fui até os outros e sentei no sofá ao lado de Guto. Este me abraçou e me manteve em seus braços enquanto afagava meu cabelo. Irina veio para o meu lado e secou meu rosto, só nessa hora percebi que ainda estava chorando.

É, parece que estamos evoluindo.

-O que aconteceu depois que saí de lá?-perguntei

-Nada demais. Nós matamos aqueles vampiros e voltamos. Quando chegamos na fronteira encontramos os Cullens e eles nos disseram o que aconteceu. Nós não vimos quando o vampiro te seguir.-disse Vlad

-Todos estão bem?-perguntei

-Sim. Nós ainda fizemos uma ronda para ver se Lestat ainda está por aqui, mas não o encontramos. Os lobos estarão atentos essa noite, e nos chamarão caso encontrem algum rastro novo dele. -disse Davi

-O que? Eles são loucos? Lestat não está sozinho. Eles podem morrer.-falei

-Eles sabem se cuidar.Não se preocupe.-disse Kris

-É perigoso. Vocês viram que Lestat está acompanhado de recém-nascidos. -falei

-Nós achamos que ele não vai aparecer de novo. Pelo menos não agora.-disse Carlisle

-Não sei não.-falei

-Bella, eles sabem se defender sozinhos. Já são acostumados com isso. Precisava aprender a confiar neles.-disse Celly

-Além do mais, não é com eles que você tem que se preocupar no momento. Precisa se concentrar em você e nas pequenas.-disse Guto

Ele tem razão. Tenho que me preocupar com as pequenas. Preciso ver um jeito de deixá-las em segurança. Não sei o que farei se Lestat ou qualquer outro vampiro pegarem minhas pequenas. Fico louca só de imaginar o que poderiam fazer com elas.

Nessa hora me lembrei de um detalhe.

-Como vocês encontraram o Rick? Onde ele estava?-perguntei

-Ele que nos encontrou. Ele estava em um galpão abandonado em Port Angels. Alguns vampiros o prenderam lá. -disse Davi

-E como não consegui vê-lo?-perguntei

-Se lembra do vampiro que tirava nossas habilidades e nossos dons?-perguntou Celly

-Sim.-falei

-Então, ele tinha um irmão gêmeo que tinha o dom parecido com o dele. Na verdade era o mesmo dom, só que era mais forte.-disse Celly

-O que estava com Lisa conseguia bloquear nossos poderes somente se estivesse próximo da gente ou da pessoa que ele queria esconder, já o irmão dele não tinha limite de distância. Ele só precisava se concentrar nessa pessoa, que seria como se ela não existisse. Mesmo que estivessem em continentes diferentes. -disse Guto

-E como ele conseguiu escapar?-perguntei

-Quando nós fomos atrás de Lisa, o vampiro que estava com ela sentiu nossa presença e avisou o irmão, que estava com Rick. Este mandou todos os vampiros que estavam com ele como reforços para o irmão. Depois que você saiu ainda chegaram mais seis vampiros. Nós acabamos com todos eles. Quando o outro gêmeo descobriu que matamos seu irmão, ficou furioso e soltou Rick, com a intenção de lutar com ele e matá-lo. Porém nosso amigo levou a melhor na luta e conseguiu escapar, depois de cuidar do outro gêmeo.-disse Vlad

-E como o outro gêmeo descobriu que o irmão estava morto?-perguntei

-Depois que você afugentou Lestat da floresta, ele ligou para o vampiro contando o que tinha acontecido e depois fugiu, ao ver que estavamos em maior número. -disse Davi

-Humm.-foi só o que consegui falar

-Bells, sei que você não queria isso, mas nós ligamos para o Rodrigo e contamos tudo o que está acontecendo.-disse Kris

-Não acredito nisso. -falei com tom desaprovador

-Pois acredite. Eles chegarão aqui amanhã.-disse Guto

-Chega! Não quero que vocês se metam nisso.-falei

-Bella, você é nossa irmã, é um problema nosso também. Não vamos te deixar sozinha nessa.-disse Celly

-Por favor, não façam isso. Eu não quero que aconteça nada a nenhum de vocês. Hoje, quando vi vocês lutando, meu coração se apertou só de pensar no que poderia acontecer com vocês.-falei começando a chorar

-Ei Bells, nós sabemos nos cuidar. Não fique assim.-disse Guto me apertando contra seu peito.

Nessa hora chegaram Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Edward. Eles se aproximaram de nós e sentaram.

-A situação está pior do que imaginavamos.-disse Vlad

-Como assim?-perguntei

-Bella, como você viu, todos aqueles vampiros que lutaram com agente hoje eram recém-nascidos. -disse Carlisle

-Vi sim. Aonde você quer chegar?-perguntei

Todos olharam para Vlad e Carlisle, que ,pelo que vi, chegaram a mesma conclusão.

-Todos eles estavam com Lestat. Nós achamos que é ele quem os está criando.-disse Carlisle

De repente me veio na cabeça todos os últimos acontecimentos e então a ficha caiu.

-Ele está...criando...um...exército.-falei

Todos concordaram. Kris e Celly ofegaram.

-Meus Deus! Isso tudo só porque terminei com ele?-falei mais pra mim mesma

-A princípio achavamos que era só isso. Mas, depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje, nós achamos que tem algo mais. Só não sabemos o que é.-disse Vlad olhando para Carlisle que assentiu

Me soltei de Guto e me abaixei, encostando minha cabeça em meus joelhos.

-Por minha culpa, muitas vidas estão sendo tiradas. Pessoas inocentes estão morrendo e pessoas que amo correndo perigo. -falei

-Bella, pare com isso! O único culpado disso tudo é Lestat.-disse Celly

Meus Deus, o que mais ele pretende fazer? Será que ele não poderia seguir com a vida dele e me deixar em paz? Seria pedir muito? Só de imaginar que ele frequentou minha casa, conviveu com minha filha...Urghhhh! Quando eu pegá-lo, farei ele sofrer nas minhas mãos.

Me levantei e fui até a janela.

-Preciso ir atrás dele. Tenho que acabar logo com essa história antes que ele crie mais vampiros. Tentarei conversar com ele, mas se não der certo terei que matá-lo. -falei

-Não precisamos nos precipitar Bella. Não sabemos se ele está sozinho. Pode ser perigoso.-disse Carlisle

-Não dá pra esperar mais Carlisle. Eu me apavoro só de pensar em quem ele pegará como refém da próxima vez. Tenho que resolver isso logo. Mas irei sozinha.-falei

-NÃO!-gritaram

Ih, agora virou complô?

-Bella, isso é burrice. Com certeza ele não está sozinho. Você não pode com tantos recém-nascidos.-disse Alice

-Eu posso sim, Alice. Tem um jeito de matá-los de uma vez só.-falei

Celly veio correndo e segurou em meus ombros, apertando-os.

-Não Bella! De jeito nenhum! Você não irá fazer isso, ouviu? Sabes que é perigoso. Eu te proibo.-ela disse

-Será que não entende? Preciso fazer isso, antes que Lestat mate mais alguém.-falei

-Quem não entende é você Isabella. Será que não vê que nós não podemos nos arriscar a te perder? Eu não posso te perder, ouviu? Pare com essas idéias malucas. Pense em Nessie. Pense em como ela ficaria se algo te acontecesse. Pense como todos ficariamos. Sem contar que Nessie ficará mais segura com você aqui. Sabes disso.-disse Celly soluçando

Todos ficaram pasmos com essa reação dela. Mas percebi que todos estavam partilhando a mesma opinião.

-Desculpa! Eu...eu não farei isso.-falei

-Me promete?-ela perguntou

Fiquei calada. Eu não podia prometer isso. Se acontecer algo grave eu terei que fazer exatamente o que eu disse, e estarei quebrando uma promessa. Não gosto disso.

-Bella!-disse Guto

Olhei pra cada um deles. Todos estavam esperando minha resposta. Suspirei derrotada.

-Ok. Eu prometo.-falei

Celly me abraçou.

-Obrigado. E melhor assim.-disse dando um sorriso sapeca. Ahhh, Alice 2.

Celly me deu um beijo no rosto e foi sentar ao lado de Davi. Fui até a cozinha e preparei algo pra comer. Toda essa confusão me deu uma fome.

Sentei na mesa pra comer. Comecei a pensar em um jeito de resolver essa problema. Talvez se eu conversasse com Lestat, ele pararia com essa história de vingança. Mas teria que fazer isso sozinha. Tenho que arrumar um jeito.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando alguém sentou ao meu lado. Era Edward.

-Você está bem? -perguntou

-Mais ou menos.-falei

-Carlisle contou o que aconteceu com Lisa. Você foi muito bem, estou orgulhoso de ti.-ele disse

-Orgulhoso de mim, por eu ter transformado Lisa em um monstro? Por eu ter acabado com sua vida?-perguntei

Ele ficou sério.

-Pare de pensar assim, Bella! Isso foi para o bem dela. Você a salvou.-ele disse

-Eu sei Edward. Mas e se ela não gostar dessa vida e passar a me odiar por ter feito isso com ela?-perguntei

Ele me abraçou.

-Bella, pelo que eu soube, isso era o que ela queria, esse era o desejo dela e de certa forma você o realizou. Sem contar que ela namora um vampiro e tem uma filha mestiça. Isso iria acontecer de qualquer jeito. Isso foi o melhor, será mais seguro pra ela assim. -ele disse

-Você tem razão. Mas ela terá que ficar longe de Bec por um tempo. Até ela aprender a se controlar. As duas vão sofrer com isso, Edward.-falei

-Mas será só por um tempo. Tenho certeza que todos a ajudarão. Inclusive você, que poderá dissolver o cheiro de Bec por um tempo para elas poderem matar as saudades.-ele disse

Ele está certo...

Acabei de comer e lavei o prato.

-Vamos pra sala. Preciso falar com todos.-falei

Edward passou o braço por minha cintura e me levou para a sala.

-Pessoal, nós teremos que manter Lisa longe das pequenas.-falei

-Por que você não camufla o cheiro delas?-perguntou Vlad

-Eu poderia fazer isso, mas não quero que as pequenas vejam Lisa desse jeito. Sem contar que será melhor pra Lisa se acostumar se ela sentir o cheiro e aprender a conviver com ele.-falei

-Você tem razão. Mas o que pretende fazer com as pequenas?-perguntou Celly

Como o clima ainda tava um pouco pesado, decidi fazer uma brincadeirinha pra descontrair o povo. Fingi que estava pensando e por fim respondi:

-Estou pensando em mandá-las para um colégio interno na Rússia.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e disseram em uníssono:

-O QUE?

Não aguentei e comecei a rir.

-To zoando pessoal. Foi só uma brincadeirinha pra descontrair. -falei rindo

Alice colocou a mão no peito e disse:

-Ai Bella, quase que você me mata do coração.

-Como se você pudesse morrer.-falei

Ela me deu lingua, fazendo todos rirem. Emmett foi o único que ficou quieto, olhando para o teto. Ninguém entendeu nada até que ele soltou:

-Até que é uma boa idéia. Pelo menos lá elas estarão seguras.

Todos olharam pra ele incrédulos. Eu e Alice, que tinha visto o que eu ia fazer, pegamos uma almofada e tacamos em Emmett.

-Ei, por que fizeram isso?-disse fazendo bico

Todos riram.

-Eu tava brincando Emmett. -falei

-E que mal haveria em mandá-las para um colégio interno? -perguntou

-Emmett, elas ficarão longe da gente e não queremos isso. Sem contar que Lestat poderia encontrá-las e não teria ninguém para protegê-las. Elas só ficarão seguras conosco.-disse Alice

-Humm...-ele falou

-Agora é sério. Eu pretendo levá-las pra minha casa. Apesar de Lestat querer me matar a qualquer custo, ele respeita as regras dos Volturi. Tenho certeza que ele não irá atacar na frente dos vizinhos.-falei

-Mesmo assim ele poderá atacar de noite, quando todos estiverem dormindo. Vocês não ficarão sozinhas.-disse Guto

-Nós podemos ficar com elas enquanto vocês ajudam Lisa.-disse Alice empolgada

-Se Bella não se importar de nos receber em sua casa, claro.-disse Carlisle

-Claro que não m importo. Me sentirei mais tranquila com vocês lá.-falei

-Então a situação das meninas está resolvida. E quanto á Lisa?-perguntou Davi

-Acho que ela deveria passar um tempo longe de Forks, só por precaução. -falei

Todos concordaram.

-Precisamos falar com Sam. Temos que contar o que aconteceu.-falei

-Pode deixar com agente. Amanhã nós iremos até La Push para continuar com as buscas. Aproveitamos e contamos tudo a ele. -disse Kris

-Tudo bem.-falei

Alice levantou e veio até mim, saltitando como sempre.

-Que horas nós vamos pra sua casa?-ela perguntou

Não entendi. Ela não está vendo o futuro? Será que eu...Ops! ativei meu escudo sem perceber.

-Bom, Charlie vai jantar lá em casa amanhã. Quando ele for embora, vocês poderão ir.-falei

-Ok. Nós ficaremos por perto, caso algo aconteça.-disse Edward

-Vocês que sabem.-falei

-Nós vamos ficar aqui pra ajudar Rick com a Lisa. Qualquer coisa é só nos chamar.-disse Vlad

-Quando ela acordar, virei aqui pra conversar com ela.-falei

-Não acho uma boa idéia. Lisa pode te atacar. Você ainda tem sangue nas veias.-disse Jasper

-Ela não irá. Tenho certeza disso.-falei

-Tudo bem. Mas faremos um teste antes.-disse Guto

-Como quiserem.-falei

Farei isso somente para eles ficarem tranquilos. Sei que Lisa não me fará nada. As vezes eles esquecem que sou poderosa e forte. Mesmo que minha amiga quisesse me atacar, eu não deixaria. Poderia impedi-la sem nem ao menos machucá-la. Mas, deixa eles acharem que sou uma pobre menina indefesa, uma bonequinha de porcelana que pode se quebrar a qualquer momento. Aff...

**Bella Pov**

Ficamos a noite toda conversando. Rick não saia de perto de Lisa m nenhum momento. Eu não queria que a transformação demorasse muito. Já estava ficando agoniada com o sofrimento de minha amiga. Queria fazer algo que diminuisse sua dor. Faria qualquer coisa. Mesmo que tivesse que dividir a dor, eu o faria.

Estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que nem reparei que já estava amanhecendo. Olhei no relógio e vi que já era 6:40hs.

-Pessoal, vou arrumar minhas coisas e o uniforme das meninas.-falei me levantando

-Espera, nós vamos com você.-disse Alice

Eu e os Cullens demos um tchau para o pessoal e fomos para a outra casa. Esme e Rose já estavam por dentro de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Quando entrei na casa, Esme veio me abraçar.

-Oh minha querida, como você está?-perguntou

Percebi que ela estava se referindo ao fato de eu ter transformado Lisa.

-Estou bem, eu acho.-falei

-Você fez o certo. Estou orgulhosa de você, minha filha.-falou me dando um beijo na testa

Eu gosto muito da Esme. Ela é sempre tão amável com todos, tão carinhosa. É tão bom quando ela fala comigo nesse tom maternal. Ainda bem que tenho ela, já que minha mãe não pode ficar tão próxima a mim. Ela até pode, mas é perigoso pra ela.

-Vou lá pra cima arrumar as pequenas pra escola.-falei

Subi e fui para o quarto. Separei a roupa que vou trabalhar e o uniforme das pequenas. Nesse momento, Esme, Alice e Rose entraram no quarto.

-Bella, me dê as roupas que eu passo.-disse Esme

-Não prec...-fui interrompida

-Nem adianta falar nada. Eu passo as roupas e Rose vai preparar o café de vocês, enquanto você e Alice dão banho nas pequenas.-disse Esme

-Tudo bem.-falei

Entreguei as roupas a ela e peguei as toalhas das pequenas. Alice já estava indo para o banheiro. Rose e Esme sairam do quarto e eu fui atrás de Alice.

Nós demos banhos nas pequenas e quando saimos do banheiro, vimos os uniformes impecáveis em cima da cama. Colocamos as meninas na cama e começamos a arrumá-las.

-Bella, vai se arrumando que eu ajudo Alice com as meninas.-disse Esme

-Ok.-falei

Peguei minhas coisas e fui para o banheiro. Alguns minutos depois já estava pronta. Estava usando uma blusa social bege, saia social preta e um sapato fechado de salto alto. Meus cabelos estavam soltos e minha franja estava presa no alto da cabeça. Passei uma maquiagem fraquinha, arrumei as bolsas e desci. Coloquei as coisas na sala e fui pra cozinha.

-Uau!Ta uma gata hein.-disse Emmett

-Até que enfim aprendeu a se vestir.-disse Alice

Revirei os olhos e sentei na mesa ao lado de Edward. Percebi que todos estavam arrumados.

-Vocês vão sair?-perguntei

-Nós vamos levar as pequenas a escola.-disse Alice

-Nós?-perguntei

-Sim. Todos nós.-disse Rose

-Não acha que é muita gente não?-perguntei

-Ah Bells, deixa de ser chata.-disse Alice

-Ok.-falei rindo

-Você está linda.-disse Edward me dando um selinho

-Obrigado.-falei

Quando acabamos de tomar café, as meninas foram escovar os dentes e eu ajudei Esme a tirar a mesa. Quando as pequenas voltaram, dei as mochilas para cada uma e peguei minha bolsa. Edward pegou minha mala e foi até meu carro.

-Estão prontas?-perguntei

-Sim.-Nessie e Bec responderam

-Então vamos.-falei

Joguei a chave do carro para Edward, que abriu o compartimento do carro e guardou a mala. Alice puxou Nessie e Bec para ir no Volvo, junto com Jasper, Emmett e Rose. Eu fui com Edward no meu carro e Esme foi com Carlisle no carro dele.

Edward olhou para o Jasper e disse:

-Cuidado com as meninas e vê se não bate meu carro.

-Pode deixar.-disse Jasper

Entrei no lado do passageiro e Edward foi dirigindo. Nós fomos na frente, seguidos de perto pelo Volvo e, logo atrás, a Mercedes.

-Como vocês vão voltar? Não vai dar pra todos no seu Volvo.-falei

-Qualquer coisa eu venho correndo.-ele disse

-Você pode voltar com meu carro se quiser. É só vir me buscar mais tarde.-falei

-Tem certeza?-perguntou

-Sim.-falei

-Então tudo bem. Vou falar pra Esme vir comigo.-ele disse

Sorri pra ele e conectei nossas mentes. De todos nós, menos as das meninas.

-Pode falar. Ou melhor pensar.-falei

Ele me olhou confuso.

-Haja como se ela estivesse lendo sua mente.-falei

Ele assentiu e então pensou:

"Esme, na volta você vem comigo no carro de Bella."

"Tudo bem."-pensou Esme

"Por que estamos ouvindo os pensamentos de vocês?"-Jasper

"Porque eu conectei nossas mentes."-pensei

"NOSSA, ISSO É MUITO LEGAL!HUAHAU..."-Emmett gritou por pensamento

"Emmett!"-todos pensaram

"Sorry."-Emmett

"Isso é maravilhoso. Dá pra gente se comunicar somente entre nós. Muito bom."-pensou Alice

"Muito útil também, para quando quisermos falar em particular com uma pessoa."-Esme

"Como você faz isso Bella?"-Carlisle

"Eu posso expandir meus dons a quem eu quiser. Acho que já comentei isso com vocês."-pensei

"Já comentou sim. Interessante."-Jasper

"É só esse dom ou você pode expandir outros também."-Carlisle

"Posso expandir todos se eu quiser. Mas não gosto muito. Pois vocês poderão usar os meus dons como se fossem seus. As vezes é muito perigoso. Ainda mais para quem não sabe controlá-los."-pensei

"Nossa, isso é incrível."-Alice animada

"Esse é o dom de ler mentes né?"-Edward

"Sim e nã verdade é o dom da telepatia. Você pode ouvir e falar na mente das pessoas."-falei

"Mas nós não estamos ouvindo os pensamentos. Só ouvimos o que a pessoa fala."-Alice

"Acho que não seria muito legal um ler a mente do outro."-falei

Todos concordaram.

"Bellinha, se um dia formos jogar baseball, quero você no meu time."-Emmett

Continuação

"Tá com medo de levar uma surra se eu ficar no time adversário?"-pensei

"Claro que não. Te enfrento sozinho até. Que tal uma luta nós dois?"-Emmett

"A hora que você quiser baby."-pensei

Desconectei nossas mentes pois estavamos chegando na escolinha. Esperei Edward estacionar o carro e desci. Nessie e Bec dram um beijo nos Cullens e vieram em minha direção.

-Até mais tarde mamãe.-disse Nessie

-Até depois titia.-disse Bec

-Até mais tarde meus amores. As 17hs estarei aqui esperando vocês.-falei

-Ok. Até papai.-disse Nessie

-Até logo meu amor.-disse Edward

Depois que eles se despediram, segurei nas mãos das duas e as levei até o portão. Dei um beijo nas duas e chamei o porteiro. Mostrei os Cullens a ele, falando que são meus parentes e que viriam buscar Nessie alguns dias. Depois que as meninas entraram, voltei para onde o pessoal estava.

-Bom, agora eu vou para o trabalho.-falei

-Ok. Agente se vê mais tarde.-disse Alice

Me despedi de todos e fui para o meu carro, junto com Edward. Esme foi com Carlisle e os outros voltaram pra casa. Dessa vez Carlisle foi na frente. Fiquei conversando com Edward até que o carro parou em frente ao hospital. Peguei minha bolsa e desci do carro.

-Que horas é pra eu vir te buscar?-perguntou Edward

-Esteja aqui ás 16:50hs, ok?-falei

-Tudo bem. Bom trabalho.-disse Edward

-Obrigado.-falei dando um selinho nele

Esme e Carlisle vieram até nós.

-Até mais tarde, minha querida. Bom trabalho.-disse Esme

-Obrigado.-falei

Esme e Edward entraram no meu carro e foram embora. Olhei para Carlisle e falei:

-Vamos?

-Sim.-ele disse

Fomos em direção ao hospital e entramos. Pedi á recepcionista que avisasse ao Dr. Joseph, o diretor do hospital, que eu precisava falar com ele. Avisei que estaria esperando na minha sala, junto com Carlisle.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo até que o telefone tocou. Era Louise, a recepcionista, avisando que o diretor nos esperava na sala dele.

-Vamos. O Dr. Joseph está nos esperando.-falei

Saimos de minha sala e fomos até a sala do diretor. É agora que vamos decidir como ficará a situação. Tenho certeza que a decisão final será boa.

**Edward Pov**

Estou tão feliz por tudo estar se ajeitando entre eu e Bella. Ás vezes parece que é um sonho. Se for, não quero acordar nunca.

Para que tudo está ao nosso favor, quer dizer, nem tudo. Conseguimos resgatar Lisa, mas Lestat conseguiu fugir. E o pior de tudo, ele ainda está criando um exército. Tenho certeza que isso não vai passar despercebido pelos Volturi. Eles irão intervir. Se nós tivermos que lutar com os recém-nascido, terei que manter Bella e as pequenas bem longe. Porque se os Volturi descobrirem sobre elas, vão querer levá-las junto com eles, ainda mais Bella com aquele dom perigoso. Aro vai querer levá-la com ele a todo custo, fará de tudo pra isso.

A situação está ficando cada vez pior. Depois desses últimos acontecimentos, meu instinto protetor está mais forte doque nunca. Fico agoniado só de imaginar o que pode acontecer com Bella e as pequenas. Mas eu irei protegê-las dos Volturi, de Lestat e de qualquer outro que tentar algo contra elas, nem que isso seja a última coisa que eu faça.

-É tão bom te ver assim meu filho.-falou Esme me tirando de meus devaneios

-Assim como?-perguntei

-Feliz.-ela disse

Tava tão confuso que esqueci que leio mentes. Aff...

-Não tem como não estar. Agora com minha Bella e minha filha, junto comigo, minha vida está completa. -falei

Pude ver pela mente de minha mãe que eu estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto e os olhos brilhando.

-Nessie veio para alegrar mais ainda nossas vidas. Agora sim, nossa família está completa.-disse Esme sorrindo

Assenti concordando.

Pouco tempo depois chegamos em casa. Todos estavam eufóricos com a nossa mudança provisória. Cada um estava em seu quarto arrumando suas malas para levar pra casa de Bella. Fui para meu quarto fazer o mesmo.

Peguei minhas roupas e coloquei na mala, junto com um alguns sapatos e outras coisas que uso no dia a dia. Quando acabei de arrumar tudo, deixei a mala em cima do sofá e fui pra sala. Todos já estavam lá.

-O que acham de irmos no Shopping pra comprar algumas roupas novas e um presente para as pequenas?-perguntou Alice

-É uma boa idéia.-disse Rose

-Concordo. Podemos aproveitar e passar no mercado pra fazer umas comprinhas para a Bella. Ela não deve ter muito tempo para fazer compra pra casa.-disse Esme

Alice ficou com o olhar perdido e depois de um tempo disse:

-Ela pretende fazer compra no sábado. Vai ficar um pouco chateada por gastarmos dinheiro com ela, mas irá aceitar nosso argumento de que Nessie também é responsabilidade de Edward, portanto ele pode comprar coisas pra ela sim. É obrigação dele, e nossa também, ajudar na criação e no sustento de Nessie, mesmo que Bella tenha dinheiro o suficiente para sustentar a pequena. Ela não poderá fazer nada contra isso.-disse Alice sorrindo

Ás vezes essa baixinha me dá medo.

-Então vamos nos arrumar.-disse Rose se levantando

-Vamos!-disseram Alice e Esme

-Nós vamos caçar, enquanto vocês vão ás compras.-disse Jasper

-Ok. Estejam aqui na hora certa. Não queremos chegar atrasada.-disse Alice

-Tudo bem. Até mais tarde.-disse Emmett

-Ok.-elas disseram e depois sumiram de vistas

Eu e meus irmãos nos levantamos e fomos caçar. Agora é só esperar a noite chegar. Não vejo a hora...

**Bella Pov**

Em nossa reunião com o Dr. Joseph, ficou decidido que Carlisle voltaria a trabalhar no hospital. Ele vai ficar no lugar do médico que saiu e eu serei sua assistente. Quanto a Lisa, ficou decidido que ela seria assistente de outro médico. Ela ficaria no lugar de uma moça que pediu transferencia para outro hospital. Porém ela não poderá voltar ao hospital de forma alguma. Temos que inventar alguma coisa. Ainda bem que ela tem mais alguns dias de férias.

Quando a reunião acabou, nos despedimos do diretor e fomos para a nossa sala. Ele já estava com sua maleta, seu jaleco e seus equipamentos, pois Alice colocou no carro dele.

Fui até a mesa principal, que agora seria de Carlisle, peguei minhas coisas e coloquei na outra mesa, que ficava no lado direito da sala. Arrumei tudo e olhei pra ver como ficou. Percebi que faltava algo. Eram dois porta-retratos. Em um deles tinha uma foto onde eu estava segurando Nessie acima da cabeça. Ela olhava pra mim e ria. Nessa foto fomos pegas de surpresa. Eu tinha acabado de dar banho nela e de arrumá-la. Dei um beijo nela e comecei a jogá-la pra cima, brincando. Ela gargalhava e batia as mãozinhas. No meio da brincadeira vimos um flash. Era Celly que estava na porta do quarto com uma câmera na mão olhando pra nós duas.

foto

No outro tinha uma foto de Nessie com 10 meses, no meio de várias bonecas de pano. Ela estava linda, olhando pra câmera e sorrindo.

foto 2

Fui até a mesa principal e estendi a mão para pegar as fotos, mas Carlisle segurou meu braço e disse:

-Eu gostaria que as fotos ficassem aqui, se você não se importar.

Ele estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto olhando para as fotos.

-Tudo bem.-falei

Acabamos de arrumar a sala e fomos trabalhar.

**Edward Pov**

Quando eu já estava satisfeito, sentei em uma pedra e fiquei esperando meus irmãos. Jasper quis caçar mais um pouco por precaução e Emmett estava "brigando" com um urso. Revirei os olhos.

-Emmett, será que dá pra você parar de brincar com a comida?-perguntei

Ouvi as risadas de Jasper.

-Já tá impaciente Edward? Calma, ainda não está na hora. Fique tranquilo que você terá bastante tempo pra aproveitar com a Bellinha. -ele disse com um sorriso malicioso

"Vai tirar o atraso né maninho?"-pensou Emmett

Peguei um pedaço do tronco caido ao meu lado e taquei nele, que desviou e começou a rir.

-Emmett!-gritei

-Ok, chato.-ele disse

Depois de matar o urso ele sentou ao meu lado. Quando Jasper terminou, nos levantamos e fomos pra casa. Falta pouco!

**Bella Pov**

O dia de hoje passou rápido. Trabalhar com Carlisle é muito legal. Aprendi várias coisas com ele.

Acabei de atender meu último paciente e fui para a sala de Carlisle. Tirei meu jaleco e peguei minha bolsa.

-Já está indo embora?-perguntou Carlisle

-Sim. Tenho que buscar Nessie e Bec.-falei

-Ok. Até mais tarde minha filha.-ele disse

-Até mais.-falei

Quando cheguei no estacionamento Edward já estava ali. Mas para minha surpresa ele não estava sozinho. Tinham duas estagiárias de enfermagem se jogando pra cima loira e outra ruiva. Fechei a cara e comecei a andar em direção a eles. Edward me olhou sem graça, eu quase ri da cara dele. Quase...

Quando estava perto, uma das meninas,a loira, colocou a mão no peito dele, se aproximou e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

-Aposto que sua namoradinha não é de nada. Tenho certeza que faço melhor que ela, gatinho. Por que não experimenta? Sei que irá gostar.-ela disse

Isso foi a gota d'água. Tirei a garota de cima dele e a empurrei para o lado. Antes que ela falasse algo, encostei Edward no carro e tasquei um beijão nele. Ele correspondeu na hora, me puxando mais contra seu corpo. Depois de alguns segundos, me separei dando um selinho nele e olhei para as garotas, que estavam estáticas olhando pra nós. A loira olhava pra mim com ódio. Sustentei seu olhar do mesmo modo, senti que ela tremeu.

-Que foi? Perderam alguma coisa aqui?-perguntei

-N-Não!-disse a ruiva

-Então vaza que eu estou afim de ficar a sós com MEU namorado. -falei

A ruiva começou a puxar a loira, que ainda me encarava com ódio.

-Vamos, Pri.-disse a ruiva

-Ah, só mais uma coisinha. Ninguém faz melhor do que EU sua baranga. Muito menos você. Prova disso é que ele nem demonstrou nenhum interesse por você e nem sentiu nada quando você tentou jogar seu charminho barato pra cima dele.-falei

Ela levantou o dedo e colocou no meu rosto. Ah, essa garota quer morrer, só pode. Ela tá brincando com fogo.

-Escuta aqui...-eu a interrompi

-Escuta aqui VOCÊ...Fique bem longe dele ouviu? Ou garanto que irá se arrepender pro resto da vida de tentar roubar o namorado dos outros. Você acha mesmo que ele irá trocar TUDO ISSO (apontei pro meu corpo) por isso aí (apontei para ela)? Deve estar louca. Só pode.-falei rindo

-Olhe sua...-a interrompi novamente

-Shhh, quietinha. Ainda não deixei você latir. Já esta avisada. Se chegar perto dele te parto em duas. E pode abaixando esse dedo magrelo antes que fique sem ele.-falei

Ela bufou irritada e saiu andando, sendo seguida pela ruivinha medrosa.

Comecei a rir desesperadamente. Olhei para Edward e ri mais ainda. Ele estava com uma cara assim O.O

De repente ele deu seu sorriso torto e chegou perto de mim.

-Você fica linda quando fica com ciumes, sabia?-ele disse

-Quero ver você falar isso quando me ver partindo a loirinha ao meio.-falei séria

-Você não faria isso, faria?-perguntou chocado

-Eu não sou um monstro, repudio isso, mas quando mexem com o que é meu eu viro fera.-falei séria

-Então eu sou seu?-perguntou

-Isso mesmo. Todinho meu.-falei com um sorriso malicioso

Dei um beijo nele e depois me separei.

-Vamos, temos que buscar as meninas.-falei

Entramos no carro e fomos até a escolinha. Pegamos as pequenas e fomos pra casa. Edward ficou um pouco com agente e depois foi pra casa.

Bom, agora tenho que arrumar a casa rapidinho e fazer o jantar. Daqui a pouco Charlie estará aqui. Lá vamos nós...

**Edward Pov**

Foi engraçado ver a cena de ciúmes que Bella fez. Tenho que admitir que gostei de sua atitude, principalmente quando disse que eu era dela. Essa é minha garota! Fico imaginando o que eu faria se fosse o contrário. Tenho certeza que eu teria partido pra cima dos garotos sem nem parar pra ouvir. Só de ficar lendo os pensamentos em relação á Bella eu já fico irado, imagina se um deles tentar agarrá-la ou fizer o que a loirinha fez comigo. Mato um!

Tenho certeza que a loirinha ainda tentará alguma coisa. Pude ver pelos seus pensamentos que ela está determinada a acabar com meu namoro com Bella. Coitada, só nos sonhos dela que isso vai acontecer.

Deixei Bella e as pequenas em casa e fui caçar. Sei que não há perigo, é só por precaução. Hoje em dia é bem mais fácil me controlar perto de humanos. De qualquer forma Bella e as pequenas não têm um cheiro tão apelativo pra mim. Elas têm um cheiro muito parecido com o de vampiros, só que um pouco mais doce. Isso faz com que seja mais fácil manter o controle perto delas.

Bom, agora é só ir me arrumar e daqui a pouco estarei com minha amada e minha filha.

**Bella Pov**

Quando tudo já estava pronto, eu e as pequenas sentamos no sofá e ficamos vendo TV, enquanto meu pai não chegava. Pouco tempo depois ouvimos a campanhia tocar. Nessie correu até a porta e a abriu.

-Vovô!-ela disse pulando em Charlie

-Oi minha pequena.-ele disse dando um beijo nela

Eu e Bec fomos até eles e cumprimentamos Charlie.

-Trouxe uma coisa pra vocês. É simples, mas é de coração.-disse

Ele entregou um embrulho pra cada uma. Elas sorriram e abriram o presente. Era uma boneca que parecia bebê de verdade.

A boneca de Nessie tinha o cabelo preto e estava com uma roupinha rosa (a da foto). A de Bec tinha o cabelo loiro e estava com um roupinha amarela. As duas começaram a pular segurando suas bonecas.

-Obrigado vovô. Amei o presente. Essa boneca é linda.-disse Nessie

Bec concordou com ela. Charlie sorriu.

-Que tal vocês guardarem as bonecas no quarto pra gente poder jantar? O vovô deve estar com fome.-falei

-Ok.-elas disseram e sairam correndo, na velocidade humana.

-Obrigado pelas bonecas, pai. Não precisava.-falei

-Deixa de bobeira minha filha. Eu queria dar um presente a elas.-ele disse

-Foi o senhor que escolheu?-perguntei desconfiada

Charlie não sabe comprar presentes, imagino que alguém o ajudou. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e disse:

-Foi o Jake quem me ajudou. Ele disse que elas adoram bonecas, ainda mais quando parecem bebês de verdade.

De repente ele ficou triste.

-Pai, o que houve?-perguntei

-Até mesmo o Jake sabe mais sobre Nessie do que eu. Minha neta...Se eu não tivesse...-eu o interrompi

-Pai, esqueça isso. Já passou. O que importa é que agora o senhor está aqui conosco. Como uma família...-falei

-Você está certa. -ele disse

Nessie e Bec apareçam na sala novamente.

-Vamos?-perguntei

-Sim.-responderam

Fomos todos para a cozinha. Lavamos as mãos e sentamos na mesa.

[...]

O jantar foi bem divertido. Charlie fez vários elogios a minha comida e as meninas sempre concordavam. Adorei esse momento de família, e eles também. Poderia fazer isso mais vezes...Dá próxima vez chamarei Tio Billy e os meninos também. Tenho certeza que Charlie irá adorar.

Depois que comemos, as pequenas levaram Charlie pra sala e ficaram brincando com ele, enquanto eu arrumava a cozinha. Quando cheguei na sala, não consegui segurar o riso.

Charlie estava brincando de cavalinho com as meninas. Nem reconheci meu pai, ele parecia uma criança. Disfarçadamente, fui até a estante e peguei minha câmera. Eles estavam tão concentrados na brincadeira que nem virão que eu estava filmando. Eu não podia perder isso, era um momento único. Quando mostrar pro Tio Billy ele vai morrer de rir. E tenho certeza que vai reclamar por não ter participado da brincadeira. Esses dois quando se juntam são piores do que Nessie e Bec. Muito...

Quando já era umas 23:20hs, Charlie se despediu de nós e foi embora, pois tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte. Nessie pediu pra ele voltar mais vezes, pois a noite foi muito divertida. E ele disse que viria. Só espero que ele não fique muito chateado quando ver os Cullens aqui. Ele ainda está com raiva deles, e eu não o culpo. Ele tem toda a razão de sentir isso. Tenho certeza que se fosse comigo e com Nessie eu ficaria do mesmo jeito que ele. Talvez até pior.

Depois que meu pai foi embora, as meninas foram colocar o pijama e eu fui colocar uma roupa mais leve. Coloquei um short e regata lilás. Desbloquiei meus poderes e vi que chegariam em cinco minutos. Peguei as pequenas no colo e desci correndo. Elas começaram a gargalhar. E eu ria junto.

-Mamãe, faz agente levitar?-Nessie pediu

-Claro, meu amor.-falei

Eu treinei tanto o poder de mover os objetos com a mente, que consegui chegar a um ponto onde eu o concentrava na pessoa e ele ficava no automático. Como se a própria pessoa estivesse controlando-o. Esse era o poder que Nessie gostava mais.

Quando elas começaram a "voar" pela casa eu disse:

-Quero ver vocês me pegarem.

Elas deram um sorriso sapeca e voaram na minha direção. Eu sai correndo pela casa com as duas logo atrás de mim. Nós ríamos feito loucas. Elas sempre gostavam de brincar assim. Teve um dia que elas quase sairam porta afora voando. Elas ainda eram bebês. Felizmente eu consegui fechar a porta a tempo, batendo-a sem querer em Seth, que estava entrando na hora. Foi hilário e bem cansativo também, porque eu, Lisa, Rick e meus irmãos ficamos um tempão tentando pegá-las. Aff...Foi um Ó. Imagina seis vampiros, uma mestiça e uma humana levando uma surra de dois bebês de pouco mais de um ano. Uma vergonha para o mundo dos vampiros. Rsrs

Estava tão concentrada em meus pensamento que perdi a noção de onde estava indo. Olhei pra trás a tempo de ver as pequenas segurando meus ombros. O que se passou a seguir foi mais engraçado ainda. Quando olhei pra frente, tomei um susto e não tive tempo de fazer nada. Me choquei contra o sofá,fazendo-o cair. Rolei pelo chão levando as pequenas comigo. Não percebi, mas quando o sofá caiu, ele derrubou a mesinha do lado e como consequência, o abajur que estava em cima também caiu, levando a cortina junto. Nós começamos a rir desesperadamente. Foi um tombo tosco. Olhei pra sala e vi que estava uma bagunça. Qualquer um diria que teve um terremoto. Bom, foi quase isso. Olhei para as pequenas com um sorriso sapeca e falei:

-Agora está comigo.

Elas gritaram e sairam correndo.

Me levantei e comecei a correr atrás delas. Foi quando ouvi a campanhia tocar. Putz, esqueci dos Cullens. Ai meus Deus a casa tá uma bagunça. Olhei para as pequenas que estavam do mesmo jeito que eu, desesperadas.

-Não precisa arrumar nada, Bells.-ouvi a voz de Alice

Eles estavam rindo.

As meninas voaram até o espelho pra ver como estavam. Nem pensei, simplismente fui até a porta e abri. Todos olharam pra mim com sorrisos no rosto.

-Er...humm...entrem.-falei

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Bells. A propósito, que barulheira foi essa?-perguntou Emmett

-Acho que Alice e Edward já sabem e devem ter contado a vocês.-falei

-Não falaram nada, apenas começaram a rir do nada.-disse Jasper

-Hum...Bom, não fiquem ai na porta, entrem! E , por favor, não reparem na bagunça.-falei

Eles entraram e colocaram suas malas no chão. Wow, quantas malas. Eles vieram morar aqui de vez? Abafa...

Logo Nessie e Bec surgiram voando atrás de mim.

Todos olharam pra elas.

-Elas estão...voando?-perguntou Emmett

-Sim.-falei

-Como?-Jasper

Expliquei rapidamente a eles, que ficaram fascinados. Emmett começou a dar pulinhos e bater palmas, do jeito que Alice faz.

-Ahhhhh, eu também eu voar Bellinha?-Emmett perguntou

Comecei a rir imaginando a cena.

-Tem...certeza...disso?-perguntei entre as risadas

-Simmmmmmmm!-falou

-Tudo bem.-disse

Me concentrei nele, logo ele estava levitando.

-Agora é só você tomar impulso na direção que você quiser. É como se você estivesse dirigindo um carro, só que é com a mente.-falei

Ele balançava de um lado para o outro.

-Como? É difícil.-disse Emmett

Revirei os olhos. Comecei a levitar e fui até ele.

-Assim.-falei mostrando a ele os meus pensamentos. Desse modo é bem mais fácil aprender.

Ele começou a fazer do jeito que fiz e começou a voar pela casa.

-Emmett cuidado para não quebrar nada.-disse Carlisle

-Tudo bem. -ele disse rindo

Dez minutos depois...

-Emmett já chega. Vou mostrar a casa pra vocês. Depois faço você voar novamente.-falei

-Ok.-ele disse triste

Com a mente, arrumei os móveis nos seus devidos lugares.

-Bom, como já sabem essa é a sala.

sala

Essa é a cozinha:

Esse é o banheiro:

Área da hidromassagem:

Esse é meu escritório:

Aqui é a sala de cinema:

Sala de jogos:

Área da piscina:

Esse é o parquinho:

Sala de brinquedos:

-Ah, eu quero ficar aqui.-disse Emmett

Rose deu um tapa nele e disse:

-Emmett Cullen, pare já com isso.

Todos riram.

-Bella, sua casa é muito bonita. -disse Esme

-Obrigado.-falei

-Agora sim acho essa casa grande demais para vocês duas.-disse Emmett

-Agente gosta de espaço. Como eu disse da outra vez, quando vi essa casa tive certeza de que era essa que eu queria. Ela é perfeita.-falei

-Concordo com você. Souberam decorar perfeitamente.-disse Alice

-Quem foi a decoradora?-perguntou Esme

-Bom, fui eu. Minha mãe me ajudou bastante.-falei

-Ficou demais.-disse Alice

-Bom, vamos subir para ver o quarto de vocês.-falei subindo as escadas.

Todos assentiram e me seguiram.

**Esme Pov**

Nossa, a casa de Bella é muito bonita. Ela e Renée souberam como deixar a casa elegante sem exageros, ficou do jeitinho de Bella. Elas capricharam em cada mínimo detalhe. Acho que nós três poderíamos criar uma empresa de decoração. Já vi que as duas têm talento, principalmente Bella. Venho percebendo isso desde o casamento de Tanya e Rodrigo, que por sinal, foi perfeito. Acho uma idéia maravilhosa. Vou ver o que elas acham.

**Carlisle Pov**

Essa casa é bem aconchegante, e não deixa de ter um tom bem elegante. Acho que o certo seria falar mansão, porque essa casa é bem grande. Por dentro é maior ainda. Gostei muito do tom das paredes combinando com as cores dos móveis. Quase todos os cômodos têm a mesma cor. Bella deve ter percebido, pois colocou tons diferentes em alguns cômodos, tons escuros, por exemplo, como no escritório. Já vi que terei um lugar pra trabalhar por aqui, tenho certeza que Bella não se importará se eu me ocupar de seu escritório.

**Alice Pov**

Ai, que casa LINDA. Eu quero uma dessas pra mim. Vou falar com Jazz e perguntar o que ele acha. Essa casa é TUDO. Tipo assim, P.E.R.F.E.I.T.A! Já vi que esses dias serão bem interessantes. Aqui na casa tem tudo pra se divertir. Só faltou um shopping pra comprarmos roupas. Por falar em roupas, será que aqui tem closets grandes? Porque eu preciso de bastante espaço pra guardar minhas roupas e as do Jazz também. Como será o closet de Bella? E o de Nessie? Opa! Já arrumei uma coisa nova pra fazer, montar um closet novinho pra Bella e Nessie. Tudo bem que elas têm roupas tão perfeitas quanto essa casa, mas não tem nada demais em comprar mais roupas, ou melhor NOVAS roupas.

**Jasper Pov**

Nossa, dá pra ver que todos estão BEM animados. Estão me contagiando. Ah, adorei a sala de jogos. Lice já está fazendo planos, percebe-se pela carinha sapeca que ela está fazendo. Deve ser algo sobre roupas, sapatos, closets. Bem Alice mesmo. Minha fadinha não tem jeito. Ainda bem que a casa dela é um pouco afastada das outras, assim podemos aproveitar o dia na piscina ou até mesmo na hidromassagem. Ou então podemos ficar o dia todo na sala de jogos. Tenho certeza que Emmett vai adorar a idéia. Essa casa é boa pra relaxar. Se ficarem me enchendo a paciência poderei ir para a sala de cinema, ou o quarto, a piscina ou até mesmo o escritório, que por sinal é perfeito.

**Rose Pov**

Estou tão empolgada em passar esses dias com toda a família reunida, porque agora temos minha sobrinha e minha irmãzinha. Sim, minha irmãzinha Bella. Pra mim é difícil admitir isso, mas eu já a amo. Mas não é só por causa de Nessie. Bella demonstrou todo o amor pela família Cullens durante esses dias. Ela confiou na gente e contou seus segredos. E também nos perdoou por tudo que fizemos a ela, principalmente eu que nunca a aceitei e sempre a tratei mal. Ela se monstrou uma verdadeira Cullen.

Ai, terei tanta coisa pra fazer com minha sobrinha linda. E com a pequena Bec também. Vou cuidar muito bem delas, serei uma verdadeira titia coruja. Isso é muito importante pra mim, pois apesar de não poder ser mãe, eu poderei pelo menos sentir algo parecido cuidando das pequenas. Farei isso com o maior prazer.

**Emmett Pov**

Nossa, que TUDO. Eu quero uma sala de brinquedos e de jogos lá em casa também. Pensando bem, eu posso me mudar de vez pra cá. Será que Bella se importaria? Posso trazer a ursinha comigo, ela irá adora. Hum, hoje vou poder aproveitar com minha ursinha. E já vi que não serei o único a aproveitar a noite. Aposto que Edward está super ansioso e fazendo altos planos para a noite com Bella. Ainda bem que ele está prestando atenção na casa, porque senão iria...

-EMMETT EU ESTOU OUVINDO!-disse Edward

Ops! Fudeu...Ah, quer saber? Tô nem ai. Não estou falando nenhuma mentira. Você quer aproveitar a noite sim bobão. Você pode pedir Bella pra usar seus poderes na cama. Como seria transar levitando? OU então no teto? Será que Bella...

-Por favor Emmett, pára de pensar nessas coisas. Eu faço o que tu quiser, só pára de pensar nisso.-disse Bella

Oba! Bellinha eu te amo! Ah, não precisa agradecer pelas idéias, se quiser tenho muitas outras. Hum, poderei fazer de vários modos, em várias pos...

-EMMETT!-gritaram Bella e Edward

Ô povinho chato!

**Edward Pov**

Ninguém merece o Emmett. Cada pensamento que ele tem. Tudo bem que esse foi bem criativo e me deu altas idéias, mas não vou admitir isso né? Será que Bells toparia algo assim? FOCO Edward, FOCO!

Mudando de assunto...Eu concordo com o que todos pensaram sobre a casa de Bella. Realmente, ela e Renée fizeram um ótimo trabalho com a casa.

Bella nos levou para o segundo andar. Logo no começo do corredor tinha um quadro enorme. Quando paramos de frente ao quadro, todos ficaram maravilhados e deslumbrados com o mesmo. Era uma foto de Bella e Nessie durmindo. Muito linda.

-Que foto linda. -disse Alice com a voz embargada

-É mesmo. Eu quero uma cópia pra colocar na nossa casa.-disse Esme

-Claro. Depois eu encomendo outro pra vocês.-disse Bella

Eu fiquei sem palavras. A foto era divina. Eu queria estar presente aqui, para poder presenciar esse momento.

-Quem tirou a foto?-perguntou Rose

-Foi a Lôrah. Ela e as meninas sempre tiraram fotos nossas em momentos espontâneos. Como este. Elas adoravam nos pegar de surpresa. E não é que as fotos sempre ficavam bonitas?-disse Bella

-Igual aquela que tem no escritório. -disse Carlisle

Pude ver pela sua mente qual era a foto. Realmente ficavam bonitas.

-Tem um quadro daquelas fotos também, além de outras.-disse Bella

-Onde? Eu quero ver.-disse Alice empolgada.

-Venham. -disse Bella caminhando pelo corredor.

Ela parou em frente a outro quadro. Tão lindo quanto o outro.

Bella andou um pouco mais e disse:

-Esses são das fotos que tem no hospital.

Eram as mesmas fotos que vi na mente de Carlisle.

Quando olhamos o outro, as meninas deram um sorriso radiante.

-Ela está tão linda nessa foto.-disse Esme

-Está muito fofinha.-disse Rose

Todos concordaram.

-Está mesmo. Bom, esses são os últimos.-disse Bella parando em frente a dois quadros muito lindos,perfeitos.

-Uauuu!-Emmett

-Nossa, como você está linda Bells. -disse Alice abraçando-a

-Obrigado.-disse Bella

-O outro também é lindo.-disse Esme

-Você ficou tão bonita quando estava grávida. Eu queria ter visto. -falei

Ela sorriu fraco. Ninguém disse nada.

-Tem mais foto?-perguntou Rose

-Ih, muitas. Depois eu mostro a vocês. Venham conhecer seus quartos.-disse Bella

No corredor tinham cinco portas em cada lado. Bella foi até a segunda porta do lado direito e abriu.

-Esse é o quarto de Nessie.-ela disse

-Que lindo. -disse Alice

-Você não viu nada. Venha ver o closet.-disse Nessie

Alice acompanhou Nessie com os olhos brilhando.

-Esse é meu closet.-disse Nessie

-E esse é meu banheiro.-disse Nessie

-Que lindo. Eu amei.-disse Alice

-Eu também.-disse Rose

-Agora vamos conhecer o quarto da mamãe.-disse Nessie

Ela saiu e abriu a porta que tinha em frente ao seu quarto.

-Esse é o quarto da mamãe.-disse Nessie

-Nossa!-disseram Alice e Rose

-É lindo.-disse Esme

-Esse é o closet da mammy.-Nessie

-Aqui é o closet só de sapatos.-Bella

-Quantos sapatos bonitos.-disse Alice

-Wow. Depois quero ver todos.-disse Rose

-Tudo bem. Vamos ver o quarto de vocês.-disse Bella

Nós saimos do quarto e fomos até a terceira porta, ao lado do quarto de Nessie.

-Esse é o quarto de Alice e Jasper.-disse Bella

Quando ela abriu a porta...

-Ahhhhhhhhhh... 

**Bella Pov**

Quando abri a porta, Alice deu um grito e correu pra dentro do quarto. Começou a olhar cada detalhe com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso radiante.

-Bells, ele é simplismente perfeito. Amei.-disse pulando em mim

Todos riram. Revirei os olhos.

-Que bom que gostou. Vamos ver os outros.-falei

Fui até o quarto que ficava em frente a esse.

-Esse é o de Rose e Emmett.-falei abrindo a porta

-Ai, que lindo. Eu amei o quarto.-disse Rose encantada com a decoração

-Que bom. Agora vamos ver o de Esme e Carlisle.-falei

Fui para a quarta porta do corredor. Esse quarto era ao lado do d Alice.

Parei e abri a porta.

-Que lindo. Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho. A decoração está perfeita.-disse Esme

-Obrigado.-falei

-Bom, como você não mostrou o quarto do Edward, imagino que ele ficará no seu.-disse Emmett

-EMMETT!-Esme disse

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Ow merda. Porque tinha que corar logo agora.

-Emmett pára com isso.-disse Carlisle

-Olha o que você fez, deixou a Bella sem graça.-disse Alice rindo

Todos a acompanharam.

-Senti falta disso.-disse Edward fazendo carinho em meu rosto.

Sorri pra ele.

-Bom, é claro que fiz separei um quarto pra você, mas não ligo nem um pouquinho se você quiser ficar no meu.-falei

Edward arregalou os olhos. Todos riram mais ainda.

-Irmão, se você pudesse, estaria como um tomate agora.-disse Alice

-Essa é minha maninha. Bate aqui.-disse Emmett levantando a mão em minha direção.

Bati na mão dele e olhei pro Edward.

-Você está ficando tempo demais com Emmett. -disse Edward

-Mó orgulho de tu, Bellinha. Aprendeu com o professor aqui.-disse Emmett todo cheio de si

Alice deu um tapa nele e disse:

-Chega Emmett. Agora, o que você vai fazer Ed?Vai ficar em que quarto.

A baixinha deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Até você Alice? -disse Edward

Quando vi que ele não ia falar nada, resolvi interferir.

-Bom, ele fica no meu quarto.-falei

-Ok. -disse Edward

Todos riram.

-Suas malas já estão nos devidos quartos. Se quiserem arrumar suas coisas, fiquem a vontade. -falei

-Tudo bem.-disse Alice indo para seu quarto. Jazz a seguiu

Os outros fizeram o mesmo. Ficamos somente eu, Edward e as pequenas no corredor.

-Edward, você pode guardar suas coisas no meu closet. Já separei uma parte pra você.-falei

-Você pensou em tudo hein?-ele disse me dando um selinho

-Com certeza. Bom, fique a vontade. Estarei lá embaixo com as pequenas.-falei indo em direção as escadas.

-Tudo bem. Daqui a pouco estarei lá.-ele disse

Desci as escadas, enquanto as pequenas iam "voando" ao meu lado.

-Mamãe, tô afim de comer bolo de cenoura com chocolate.-disse Nessie

-Então vamos fazer.-falei

-Obaaaa!-gritaram as pequenas

Fui em direção á cozinha com as meninas logo atrás. Peguei todos os ingredientes necessários e coloquei na mesa.

-Filha, pega a fôrma e coloca em cima da mesa, por favor.-falei

-Ok, mammy.-disse Nessie

Nessie fez o que pedi e depois se ofereceu pra me ajudar, junto com Bec. Coloquei uma música pra tocar, enquanto fazíamos o bolo. Quando a massa estava pronta, coloquei no forno e fui pra sala ver TV com as meninas. Elas deitaram no sofá e colocaram a cabeça no meu colo. Liguei a Tv e comecei a passar pelos canais, procurando alguma coisa interessante.

-Não mamãe. Volta! Volta!-disse Nessie

-Pra que canal, meu amor?-perguntei

-Coloca no 26. Tá passando Madagascar.-disse Nessie

-Mas nós já vimos esse filme, filha.-falei

-Ah, mamãe...Eu quero ver de novo. Deixa...-disse Nessie fazendo aquela carinha que ninguém resiste.

-Tudo bem.-falei

Coloquei no canal e ficamos vendo o bendito filme. Como eu não estava com saco pra ver filme infantil, ativei meus poderes e procurei saber pela mente dos meus irmãos o que estava acontecendo na casa branca. Rick ainda estava no quarto com Lisa e os outros estavam na sala conversando. De repente, Nessie e Bec se levantaram e começaram a pular no sofá.

-Olha mamãe, a melhor parte vem agora.-disse Nessie

Olhei pra Tv no exato momento que começou a tocar: "Eu me remexo muito, eu me remexo muito..."

As duas começaram a dançar e a cantar. Elas dançavam igualzinho aos personagens do filme. Não aguentei comecei a rir, o que as deixou mais animadas ainda. Do nada, Emmett apareceu na sala e começou a dançar também.

-Ai, eu adoro esse filme. Por que não e avisaram que tava passando?-perguntou fazendo biquinho

Olhei incrédula pra ele.

-Em, você é mais criança do que as duas juntas.-falei

Ele me deu a língua e adivinha o que fiz? Comecei a gargalhar. Afundei minha cabeça no sofá, segurando minha barriga que doía de tanto que eu ria. Quando o ataque de risos passou, me levantei e olhei pra eles, bem na hora que uma almofada me acertou em cheio. Olhei pro grandão que ria junto com as pequenas.

-É assim né? Se prepara porque agora é minha vez.-falei

Peguei uma almofada no sofá e taquei nele. Quando ele levantou a mão com outra almofada pra tacar em mim, fiz todas as outras levitarem e taquei nele de uma vez. Ele levantou com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Oh, my God! O.O

-ISABELA SWAN, CORREEEE!-ele disse

IHHH, FUDEU!

Levantei do sofá num pulo e comecei a correr pela casa.

-Corre mamãe!-gritou Nessie

Bec começou a rir.

-AHHHHH!-gritei enquanto corria

-Você não vai escapar Bellinha.-disse Emmett dando a risadinha do mal

-Não me pega! Não me pega!-gritei

-Isabella, quando eu te pegar...-falou Emmett

Entrei na cozinha e levitei, ficando em cima da porta. Emmett passou por ela e parou, olhando para os lados. Ele estava confuso pois não estava ouvindo meu coração, já que ativei meu escudo.

-Bellinha, cadê você?-perguntou andando pela cozinha

Aproveitei o momento em que ele se afastou da porta e corri pra fora da cozinha. Ele viu e veio atrás de mim. Corri pra sala e me joguei no sofá. Emmett também se jogou, fazendo o sofá virar para o lado, caindo em cima da gente. Me levantei e coloquei o sofá no lugar. Emmett e as pequenas gargalhavam.

-Ainda não terminei, Bellinha. Te peguei, mas ainda falta...-ele disse vindo em minha direção.

-O que?-perguntei

-Isso.-ele disse me jogando no sofá e me fazendo cócegas

Isto era uma coisa hilária e ao mesmo tempo confusa. Minha pele era tão dura quanto a deles. Não sinto frio, nem calor. Mas sinto cócegas e ,ás vezes, dor.

-Ah não...huahuahua...pára...por...favor...huahauaha...pára!-falei entre as risadas

-Só se pedir desculpas pelo lance das almofadas.-ele disse

-Tá bom...Desculpa...huahuaua-falei

-Agora fala que sou o maioral.-ele disse

-Você...é...huahauau...o...ma...maioral...huahauua.-falei

-Assim está melhor.-ele disse sentando do meu lado.

-Agora é minha vez. Corram!-gritei olhando para os três

As pequenas dispararam pra fora da sala. Emmett levantou num pulo e as seguiu. Sai correndo atrás deles. Bec entrou na sala de brinquedos, enquanto Nessie entrou no escritorio e Emmett na sala de jogos. Resolvi ir atrás de Bec primeiro. Entrei na sala de brinquedos e olhei para os lados. Bec estava escondida dentro da piscina de bolinhas. Fiz um suspense, procurando por outros lugares. Senti que ela soltava um risinho nervoso toda vez que eu chegava perto. Fiquei quieta e me aproximei da piscina.

-Te achei!-falei

-Ah, assim não vale Tia Bella. Você ouviu meu coração.-ela disse fazendo biquinho.

-Ô pequena, fica assim não. Por que você não me ajuda a procurar Emmett e Nessie?-perguntei

Ela sorriu e disse:

-Ok. Vamos!

Saimos da sala de brinquedos e fomos até o escritorio. Assim que entrei, percebi que Nessie estava dentro da estante. Agora, como ela se enfiou lá, não faço a mínima idéia. Bec olhou pra mim e apontou para o lugar onde Nessie estava escondida. Afirmei com a cabeça e me aproximei da estante, com Bec ao meu lado.

-Nessie? Cade você?-perguntei

Ela riu.

Eu e Bec nos aproximamos da estante. Cada uma segurou um lado da porta. Fiz sinal para Bec, contando os dedos. 1, 2...3!

-Te achamos!-falamos

Nessie começou a rir. Nós a acompanhamos.

-Agora falta o Tio Urso.-disse Nessie

-Tio Urso?-perguntei

-Isso, isso. Eu que inventei esse apelido. Gostou?-Nessie disse

-Adorei.-falei rindo

-Eu também.-disse Bec

-Vamos atrás dele.-falei

Saimos do escritório e fomos para a sala de jogos. Quando entrei, arregalei meus olhos e fiquei sem fala. Não acredito no que estou vendo. Emmett estava embaixo da mesa de sinuca, com os pés pra fora. Segurei o riso e fui até ele, que não percebeu nossa presença por causa do meu escudo. Fiz sinal para as pequenas me seguirem. Nos abaixamos e...

-Te pegamos!-gritamos

Emmett se assustou e levantou num pulo. Conclusão: Ele fez um buraco enorme bem no meio da mesa. Dessa vez não consegui segurar o riso. Eu e as pequenas começamos a gargalhar. Nessie e Bec rolavam no chão de tanto rir.

-É...a...primeira...vez que...vejo um...vampiro...levar...um...susto. huauauahauau-falei

-Vocês três me pagam!-disse Emmett

Ele pulou a mesa e parou na nossa frente. Peguei as pequenas no colo e comecei a correr em direção a sala. As duas ainda gargalhavam no meu colo.

-Voltem aqui!-Emmett gritou

Me virei pra ele e comecei a correr de costas.

-Não me pega! Não me pega!-falei

-Isso é o que veremos.-ele disse começando a correr mais rápido.

Quando estava perto da escada, virei pra frente e gritei. Alice estava acabando de descer as escadas. Como eu estava com o escudo, ela não pôde ver que isso iria acontecer.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh.-ela gritou

Voamos com tudo pra cima dela e saimos rolando pelo chão, levando tudo que estava no nosso caminho. Emmett achou que tinha sido de propósito e se jogou também. Quando paramos de rolar, me levantei e olhei ao redor. A sala estava pior do que antes. As almofadas tinham rasgado, espalhando pena pra tudo que é lado. O sofá estava caido, junto com o abajur e a mesinha. Nessie e Bec estavam ao meu lado toda descabeladas. Emmett estava estirado no chão do outro lado da sala, gargalhando. Olhei pra Alice e comecei a rir. Ela estava com uma cara super engraçada. Acho que estava em choque pelo que aconteceu. Sua roupa estava toda revirada e seus cabelos estavam em pé. Ela olhou pra mim e começou a rir também.

-Cara, isso foi muito legal. Quero de novo.-disse Emmett

-Olha o que vocês fizeram com minha roupa. Ai, meu cabelo...-disse Alice

-Ah Ti Alice, até parece que você não achou engraçado.-disse Nessie

-Ok, ok. Eu adorei. Isso foi hilário. Faz tempo que não levo um tombo desses.-disse Alice rindo

Nesse momento os outros desceram.

-Ei, o que houve aqui? Vocês estavam fazendo uma barulheira.-disse Jasper

-Alice, o que houve com seu cabelo?-perguntou Rose

-Meus Deus, que bagunça.-disse Esme rindo

Eu e Emmett começamos a contar o que aconteceu. Quando acabamos, todos já estavam morrendo de rir.

-Ah, não acredito que perdi essa.-disse Jasper

-Liga não Tio. Dá próxima vez agente te chama.-disse Nessie

-Vou cobrar hein.-disse Jasper

Todos riram.

Arrumamos a sala e ficamos conversando. Algum tempo depois olhei no relógio. Já está na hora de tirar o bolo do forno.

-Acho que o bolo já está pronto.-falei me levantando do sofá.

-Obaaa...-disseram as pequenas

-Quem chegar na cozinha por último é a mulher do padre.-disse Emmett

Ele e as pequenas começaram a correr. Alice e Jazz começaram a rir e foram atrás. Eu os segui. Tirei o bolo do fôrno e coloquei em cima bancada da cozinha.

-Posso fazer a cobertura?-perguntou Rose

-Claro. Os ingredientes estão ali.-falei

Rose fez a calda e colocou em cima do bolo.

-Bella, onde tem pratos?-perguntou Esme

Mostrei a ela, Alice e Rose onde estava cada coisa da cozinha, pela mente, numa velocidade vampírica. Esme assentiu e foi até o armário. Pegou os pratos e talheres e colocou na bancada. Alice foi até a geladeira e pegou o refri. Servimos as pequenas e sentamos na mesa. Peguei um pedaço de bolo também. Todos ficaram nos acompanhando. Percebi Rose olhando pra mim e para as pequenas com uma expressão triste. Foi aí que tive uma idéia.

-Vocês querem um pedaço?-perguntei

-Eca. Eu dispenso.-disse Emmett

-Acho melhor não. Vai ser dificil pra tirar depois.-disse Carlisle

-Sem contar que nós não sentimos um gosto bom.-disse Esme triste

-Eu posso dar um jeito nisso.-falei

Todos me olharam curiosos.

-Como?-perguntou Jazz

-Eu vou criar um ilusão nas suas mentes, onde vocês irão sentir o gosto da comida. Será como se vocês voltassem a ser humanos.-falei

Todos ficaram com os olhos brilhando. Rose chegou perto de mim e segurou em meu braço.

-Você pode fazer isso?-perguntou

-Posso sim.-falei

-Esse é um dom bem interessante.-disse Carlisle

-É o dom mais legal que já vi.-disse Rose animada

-Vocês querem experimentar?-perguntei

-Sim.-disseram Alice e Rose

-Mas vamos tirar depois?-perguntou Carlisle

-Bom, vocês sabem que a mente controla o corpo. Certo?-perguntei

-Sim.-disse Jazz

-Quando eu criar essa ilusão, será como se vocês se tornassem humanos novamente. Irão agir do modo como eu impor em suas mentes. Seus corpos irão se adaptar a isso, de uma forma que seus corações até voltarão a bater. -falei

-Incrível.-disse Carlisle

-Por quanto tempo você pode nos deixar assim?-disse Rose

-Eu não sei. Nunca tentei isso por muito tempo. -falei

-Humm.-disse Rose pensativa

-Bom, acho que teremos que pegar mais pratos e talheres, né? -falei

Esme e Alice foram até o armário e pegaram o restante das coisas. Cada um serviu seu prato com um pedaço do bolo.

-Então...-disse Rose

Me concentrei neles e logo ouvi mais 7 corações batendo. Eles ficaram pasmos.

-Então, não vão comer?-perguntei enquanto beliscava meu pedaço

Todos olharam pro prato receosos. Rose foi a primeira a experimentar. Ela colocou um pedaço na boca e começou a comer. Fechou os olhos e sorriu.

-Nossa, quanto tempo não sinto esse gosto. Está muito gostoso.-disse Rose

Alice, Esme e Emmett fizeram o mesmo.

-Nossa, está muito bom.-disse Emmett

-Eu concordo com Emmett.-disse Alice

-É tão bom sentir um gosto diferente de sangue.-disse Esme

Carlisle, Edward e Jasper também comeram.

-Ainda bem que aqui tem vários banheiros. -falei rindo

Conversamos sobre várias coisas, enquanto comiamos o bolo. Eles estavam muito felizes. Pois estavamos agindo como uma família normal. E eu estou mais feliz ainda, por ter proporcionado esse momento a eles. Já estou fazendo altos planos.

Depois que comemos, os meninos foram pra sala com as pequenas e nós, mulheres arrumamos a cozinha. Resolvi estender esse momento deles até o amanhecer, já que eu terei que ir trabalhar e não poderei me concentrar o tempo todo aqui. Fomos pra sala e sentamos no sofá. Conversa vai, conversa vem...Até que olhei no relógio e vi que já estava bem tarde.

-A conversa está boa, mais está na hora de vocês irem dormir. -falei

-Ah, mamãe. Só mais um pouquinho.-disse Nessie

-Hein, Tia Bells...-disse Bec

-Nem pensar. Amanhã vocês duas têm aula. Já passou da hora de dormir.-falei

-Mas...-Nessie disse

-Sem mas, meu amor. Sua mãe está certa.-disse Edward

-Ok, papai.-disse Nessie fazendo biquinho

-Ei, sem fazer essa carinha. Te prometo que amanhã vocês brincam de novo.-disse Edward pegando-a no colo.

-Tudo bem. Mas o senhor, os titios, a vovó e o vovô terão que brincar também.-disse Nessie

-Pode ter certeza que iremos. Agora, vamos pode indo pra cama mocinha.-disse Edward

Edward colocou Nessie no chão. Ela veio até mim e pediu colo.

-Vamos, pequena. Vem Bec.-falei indo em direção ás escadas

Esme pegou Bec no colo e me seguiu.

Subimos até o quarto de Nessie, demos um banho rápido nas pequenas e colocamos pra dormir.

-Vou tomar um banho. Daqui a pouco estarei com vocês.-falei

-Tudo bem.-disse Esme

Entrei no meu quarto, separei uma roupa fresca e fui para o banheiro. Me despi e entrei na banheira. A água estava maravilhosa, eu poderia dormir ali. Mas hoje não. Tenho outros planos para essa noite. rsrs

Fechei meu olhos e encostei a cabeça na banheira. Fique tão perdida em pensamentos, que nem vi Edward no banheiro. Só percebi sua presença quando senti seus lábios em meus pescoço...

Edward Pov

Fiquei na sala conversando com meus irmãos enquanto Bella e minha mãe colocavam as pequenas pra dormir. Um tempo depois Esme desceu.

-Onde está Bella?-perguntou Emmett

-Está no banho. Disse que daqui a pouco ela desce.-Esme falou

Esme se sentou ao lado de Carlisle e o abraçou. Alice beijou Jasper. Rose e Emmett fizeram o mesmo. Vi que estava sobrando e decidi subir até o quarto de Bella. Me levantei do sofá e fui em direção a escada.

"Manda ver irmão."-pensou Emmett

Revirei os olhos.

"Vê se não quebra a casa, maninho."-pensou Alice

Rosnei baixo. Ela começou a rir. Deixei o pessoal na sala e subi. Entrei no quarto e vi que estava vazio. Atravessei o quarto e abri a porta do banheiro. Quando a vi, senti uma pressão na minha calça. Eu fiquei animado na hora. Meu membro pulsante clamava por Bella, só em vê-la nua descansando na banheira.

Bella não percebeu minha presença. Fui até ela e beijei seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu com meu ato. Fui descendo os beijos até seus ombros e depois fazia o caminho de volta. Sua pele era quente e macia. Seu cheiro de morango estava forte. Essa mulher tem um poder incrível sobre mim. Ela me deixa louco.

De repente, ela virou, ficando de frente pra mim e me beijou. Passou a mão em volta do meu pescoço, me impedindo de fugir. Como se eu fosse fazer isso...

Passei meus braços por sua cintura sem quebrar o contato de nossos lábios. Sua boca estava me levando aos céus. Meus Deus, é possível chegar ao ápice do prazer apenas com seus beijos. Putz, essa mulher é demais. Bella é minha perdição.

Bella desceu suas mãos por meu abdômen e tirou minha camisa, enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Fechei meus olhos apreciando a sensação maravilhosa de seus lábios em contato com meu corpo.

-Tira o tênis.-Bella disse

Me levantei e fiz o que ela pediu. Sentei na borda da banheira e puxei Bella pra mim. Passei meus olhos por seu corpo nu e gemi. Levei minhas mãos até seus seios durinhos e comecei a acariciá-los. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e ofegou. Aproveitei que seu pescoço estava exposto e passei minha língua pelo local. Não há no mundo nada comparado á sensação de se perder no corpo de Bella.

Fui descendo os beijos por seu colo e parei em seus seios. Dei uma leve mordida em seu mamilo e comecei a sugá-lo. Bella já estava gemendo meu nome. Senti suas mãos brincando com o cós de minha calça e apertei sua cintura, ansioso por um contato maior. Ela abriu minha calça e a puxou, rasgando-a. Jogou em algum lugar do banheiro e começou a acariciar meu membro por cima da boxer.

-Você...me deixa...louco...-sussurrei com esforço

-Você não viu nada ainda.-ela disse

Olhei pra ela, que estava com um sorriso malicioso, tentando descobrir o que ela pensava. A frustação veio com tudo. Isso não passou despercebido por Bella. Foi então que várias imagens chegaram á minha cabeça. Levei um tempo pra perceber que estava lendo a mente de Bella. Vi tudo que ela queria fazer comigo. Seria possível meu membro ficar mais duro do que já estava? Percebi que sim. Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que fui pego de surpresa quando Bella rasgou minha cueca e envolveu meu membro com as mãos.

-Humm...-falei

Bella começou a fazer movimentos em meu membro. Apertei sua cintura e comecei a soltar uns gemidos. Bella riu e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Foi descendo seus lábios por meu tórax e minha barriga, parando em minha virilha onde deu algumas mordidas. Ela ficou de quatro e num movimento rápido, abocanhou meu membro. Meu corpo tremeu quando senti seus lábios molhados passando em meu órgão. Bella sabia fazer sexo oral maravilhosamente bem. Ela alternava entre movimentos rápidos e lentos. Sua mão trabalhava em conjunto com sua boca, me levando a loucura.

"Que tal sermos mais selvagens hoje?"-Bella perguntou por pensamentos

Dei um sorriso malicioso.

-Você quem manda!-falei

Levei minhas mãos até sua nuca,segurando seus cabelos, e comecei a guiá-la nos movimentos. Passei a puxar sua cabeça, fazendo meu membro ir mais fundo em sua garganta.

-Isso! Engole tudinho.-falei

Passei meus olhos por seu corpo. Bella estava numa posição onde me permitia uma ótima visão de seu quadril. Desci minhas mãos direita por suas costas, parando em seu bumbum. Apoiei uma mão em cada banda e comecei a puxá-la em direção a mim, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava meu corpo pra frente. Era maravilhoso estar comandando a transa. Mas eu queria mais, bem mais...

Aumentei a velocidade, fazendo com que a corrente elétrica que passava por meu corpo aumentasse. Meu corpo tremeu com espasmos violentos, se contraindo ao atingir o orgasmo. Bella continuou com os movimentos, até sentir meu corpo relaxado. Num movimento rápido, a coloquei deitada na banheiro, que por sinal era enorme, ficando por cima dela. Capturei sua boca para um beijo ardente de desejo e paixão, enquanto minhas mãos desciam por seu corpo gostoso. Senti Bella tremer quando toquei em seu sexo. Sorri com isso.

Levei meus lábios até seu pescoço, dando vários chupões no local. Comecei a massagear seu clitoris com o polegar, enquanto enfiava o dedo do meio em seu sexo. Bella começou a gemer e a arranhar minhas costas.

-Oh Edward...Assim...Não pára...-ela disse

Comecei a beijar seus seios, que estavam rígidos. Continuei com os beijos até que Bella levantou meu rosto e disse:

-Quero que você me chupe.

Wow, bem direta.

-Com todo prazer.-falei

Fiz um caminho com meus beijos por seu corpo, parando em seu sexo. Num movimento brusco, abri suas pernas e as apoiei em meus ombros.

-Não faz assim que eu gamo.-disse Bella rindo

-Essa é a intenção, baby.-falei

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

-Está indo pelo caminho certo. Vamos ver agora como você chupa.

Eu estava adorando Bella desse jeito.

-Só tem um jeito de saber. -falei

Nem dei tempo dela responder. Simplismente abaixei minha cabeça e levei minha boca até seu sexo. Bella gemeu e segurou minha cabeça, me impedindo de sair dali.

Passei minha língua por toda a extensão de seu sexo. Comecei a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua em seu clitoris. Levei minha mão até sua entrada, penetrando dois dedos, ainda com a boca em seu clitoris. Olhei pra cima e fiquei fascinado. Bella estava com a cabeça erguida pra trás e com os olhos fechados. Estavam mordendo o lábio inferior e gemendo ao mesmo tempo. Eu poderia gozar só com essa imagem. Ela é sexy demais.

O corpo de Bella tremeu em espasmos. O orgasmo estava vindo. Comecei a fazer movimentos mais rápidos até que senti Bella se contrair e relaxar na banheira. Esse era o melhor gosto do mundo. Era o néctar dos deuses. Melhor até que sangue. Esquisito não?

-Nossa...Isso foi...demais.-Bella disse ofegante

-Que bom que gostou.-falei

-Ainda não terminou, paixão.-ela disse

-Claro que não, gata.-falei

Começamos a rir do jeito que estávamos falando.

Bella tirou as pernas dos meus ombros e se endireitou na banheira.

-Vem aqui.-ela disse

Me aproximei dela. Bella me abraçou e se aconchegou em meu peito.

-Eu te amo sabia? Muito. Mais do que você possa imaginar.-ela disse

-Eu também te amo. Muito.-falei

Ela olhou pra mim e me beijou. Um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Passei meus braços por sua cintura e a coloquei em meu colo. Bella passava a mão em meus cabelo enquanto eu fazia um carinho em suas costas.

-Agora eu sinto que minha vida está completa. Estou muito feliz, mesmo com todos esses acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Se você estiver do meu lado, nada mais importará. Estou aonde eu quero estar, onde devo estar...em seus braços. -ela disse

-Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito. Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. Meu lugar é ao seu lado. É uma pena que só tenha percebido isso agora. Eu nunca deveria ter te deixado. As coisas não estariam como estão e eu não teria perdido tanto tempo da vida de minha filha. Nós estaríamos casados, criando juntas nossa pequena. Teríamos nossa casa, nosso cantinho. Não teria Lestat nem nenhum outro vampiro pertubando nossas vidas ou tentando te matar. Seriamos apenas eu, você e nosso pequeno milagre, nossa filha. E nossa família, claro.-falei

-Não pense assim. Sei que sofremos no passado, mas devemos esquecer disso. Temos uma vida pela frente. Devemos nos concentrar apenas no nosso futuro, no futuro de nossa filha. -ela disse

-Eu sei disso. Mas não tem como esquecer do que fiz a vocês. Eu tento fazer o que é certo mais sempre erro. Achei que seria melhor pra você, me preocupei com sua segurança mas esqueci de seu coração, de seus sentimentos. E ainda tem Nessie. Imagina o quanto ela sofreu por não ter a figura de um pai ao seu lado, por saber que eu a abandonei, por achar que eu não a amava...Ela é só uma criança e sofreu tudo isso. Me dói mais ainda saber que você teve que fingir durante todo esse tempo. Saber que você teve que ser forte e guardar toda a sua tristeza dentro de você. Fingir que estava tudo bem, enquanto seu coração estava despedaço, destruído...Você teve que passar por cima de todos os seus sentimentos, todo o seu sofrimento, pra poder dar uma boa vida para nossa pequena. Me sinto inútil. Você fez tanto por ela, e eu nunca fiz nada. -falei

-Shhh, não fale assim. Nós sabemos que você errou, e tenho certeza que aprendeu a lição. Pelo menos eu espero...-a interrompi

-Bella eu...-ela me interrompeu

-Deixe-me terminar.-ela pediu

Assenti com a cabeça.

-Nós sofremos muito com o que aconteceu, até mesmo Nessie. Eu gostaria que isso não tivesse acontecido, mas não posso mudar nada. Imagino como deve estar se sentindo pelo que fez, e ,embora me doa vê-lo triste, você merece sentir um pouco dessa dor. Eu sofri bastante durante todo esse tempo que você esteve longe. Realmente acreditei que você não me amava mais. Chegava a imaginá-lo com outras. Sempre achei que nunca fez sentido você gostar de mim e quando você me falou aquilo na clareira, tudo o que eu achava se confirmou. Tudo o que eu mais temia aconteceu. O impacto de suas palavras foi tão intenso, tão dilacerador, que nem me passou pela cabeça que você estava indo embora pra me proteger. A partir do momento que você disse que não me amava mais, nada mais importava. Eu queria morrer, queria sumir. Busquei a morte como uma louca. Não me importava Charlie, nem Renée, nem Jacob, simplismente nada. Eu sabia que os faria sofrer se eu morresse, mas sabia também que eles estavam sofrendo com a minha tristeza, com minha não-vida. Pensei em várias formas de conseguir a morte e estava bem perto de consegui-lo, quando apareceu Rodrigo e seus irmãos. Apesar de ainda sofrer, eu me senti bem melhor com eles do meu lado, talvez por serem vampiros, por terem algo que me lembrasse de você. Algo que me lembrasse que você existiu.-ela disse

Bella tomou fôlego e continuou:

-Foi então que Nessie surgiu. Quando descobri que estava grávida tudo mudou. Eu pude voltar a sentir a felicidade dentro de mim. Todos os meus desejos mudaram. A partir desse dia, o que eu mais queria era viver. Eu precisar continuar viva por Nessie, por meus pais, por mim. Senti que as coisas estavam voltando a ser como antes. Eu já estava bem melhor, mas ainda tinha um buraco dentro de mim, dentro do meu coração. Pelo menos eu tinha um motivo pra continuar vivendo. Nessie veio no momento certo, veio pra trazer de volta todas as coisas que perdi quando você foi embora. O mais incrível de tudo, é que eu sentia sua presença com Nessie por perto. Eu tinha um pedaço seu comigo, uma parte de você, uma parte dos Cullens, de pessoas maravilhosas que entraram em minha vida e que sempre fariam parte desta, mesmo estando longe. Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, com tudo o que me causou, ainda digo que você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Além de me fazer sentir o amor, você ainda me deu Nessie. Eu penso que esse tempo que ficamos separados tem algum sentido maior, uma razão. Era pra ser assim, é o destino. Tivemos que passar por esses momentos, pra aprendermos com nossos erros. Apesar das decisões de Deus serem duvidosas, elas estão sempre a nosso favor. -ela disse

-Então você acha que teríamos que passar por tudo isso pra podermos ficar juntos novamente. Você acha que esse foi o propósito?-perguntei

-Sim. É melhor pensar assim do que ficar remoendo os erros do passado. Tudo tem uma razão. Talvez tenha sido um teste, algo que teríamos que passar pra que atingissemos nosso objetivo, que é ficar juntos pra sempre. Apesar de ter sido sofrido, eu faria tudo de novo se eu tivesse a certeza de que acabaríamos juntos no final. -ela disse

-É talvez você tenha razão.-falei

-É claro que tenho. E sabe o que mais? Acho que deveríamos continuar o que estavamos fazendo antes de ter esse momento emo.-ela disse rindo

-Concordo plenamente.-falei

Puxei Bella para um beijo, ao qual ela correspondeu prontamente. Senti que meu amiguinho já estava no ponto. Que orgulho do meu menino.

Bella me deitou na banheira e subiu em cima de mim. Começou a distribuir beijos por todo o meu corpo. De repente, ela parou e olhor pra mim com uma cara de quem ia aprontar.

-Bella, o que vo...-não consegui falar mais nada quando senti Bella sentando em cima do meu membro, encaixando-o.

Ela começou a fazer movimentos lentos olhando pra mim. Olhei para ela e sorri. Bella pegou minhas mãos e as colocou em seus seios. Resolvi fazer do jeito dela. Nunca irei me cansar de satisfazê-la. Bella continuou me olhando e sorriu marota. Foi então que senti algo, muito bom por sinal. Olhei pra Bella confuso.

-Não fale nada, só sinta.-ela disse

Assenti e continuei a acariciar seus seios. Eu queria mais...Me sentei e passei a língua no vão de seu peito. Bella apoiou as mãos na borda da banheira e jogou a cabeça pra trás. Foi então que senti novamente. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Eu sentia o sexo de Bella apertando meu membro. Não era como se ela se ajustasse a ele, era como se ela o estivesse apalpando. Era como seu fosse uma mão em torno de meu membro. (N/A:Pessoal, eu esqueci o nome dessa técnica. É quando a mulher pressiona o pênis com a vagina. É algo como apolpar, uma coisa assim.)

Estava tão bom que resolvi perguntar o que era isso depois. Segurei em sua cintura, acelerando nossos movimentos. Bella gemia descontroladamente. De repente, Bella levou os pulsos em direção a sua boca e o mordeu. Na hora que senti o cheiro do sangue fiquei rígido e parei de me mexer. O aroma doce de Bella estava despertando meus instintos animais. Eu sabia que se eu me mexer poderei atacá-la. Bella continuou com os movimentos, ainda com o pulso na boca. Percebi que ela estava sugando o próprio sangue. Foi então que ela tirou o pulso da boca e o aproximou de meu rosto. Dentro de mim ocorria uma grande luta. O monstro que sou queria cravar meus dentes nela e sugar todo seu sangue, e o lado racional estava querendo beijá-la e continuar a transa, pois estava quase gozando. Nunca fiquei assim antes. Eu simplismente não conseguia fazer nada. Bella bufou e aproximou mais o pulso. Com muita força, fiz que não com a cabeça.

-Confie em mim. Sugue meu sangue.-ela disse

Balancei minha cabeça de novo. Ela revirou os olhos e passou o pulso ensanguentado em minha boca. Foi automático. Simplesmente abri minha boca e cravei meus dentes em Bella. Seu sangue era delicioso. Nunca provei nada igual. Nenhuma outra pessoa tem sangue tão gostoso como esse. Eu estava fora de mim. O sangue descia em minha garganta aliviando minha sede. Senti um prazer incrível que,junto com o sexo, dava mais prazer ainda.

Eu tinha dito que o gozo de Bella era melhor que sangue né? Agora não tenho tanta certeza assim. Bella é toda deliciosa. Não tem como dizer o que mais me atrai.

Ela continuou com a outra mão na borda da banheira e acelerou os movimentos. Eu estava no céu. Era a melhor sensação do mundo. Os dois prazeres juntos, sangue e sexo. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas estava fora de mim. Queria o corpo e o sangue de Bella. Nunca senti isso antes. Era algo indescritível. Eu estava sedento pelos dois. Se o sexo com Bella é bom, sexo com sangue dela é melhor ainda. Oh, meu Deus o que estou fazendo?

Com muito custo tentei tirar seu pulso de minha boca. Bella fez mais força, me impedindo.

-Oh...Não pára...Está chegando...-ela disse

Continuei sugando seu sangue sem conseguir parar. Foi então que Bella começou novamente a apalpar meu membro com seu sexo. Eu já estava louco de tesão, senti o orgasmo se aproximando. Meu corpo começou a tremer junto com o de Bella em espasmos mais violentos que antes. Coloquei minha mão em sua cintura aumentado a velocidade, enquanto ainda sugava seu sangue. Fechei meus olhos e então veio...

Bella começou a gemer. Senti que a banheira estava tremendo, mas não ousei abrir os olhos. Me concentrei apenas no sangue e no orgasmo violento e intenso que veio com tudo. Senti um rosnado se formar em meu peito, mas não conseguia soltar o braço de Bella. Continuamos com o movimento até que senti o prazer diminuir. Bella passou a fazer movimentos lentos prolongando o prazer, até que a melhor sensação do mundo foi embora e nossos corpos relaxaram na banheira. Ouvi um barulho de algo quebrando e depois senti nossos corpos rolando para algum lugar. Abri meus olhos e vi que estavamos no chão do banheiro alagado.

Bella tirou seu pulso de minha boca, sem nenhum esforço, e jogou seu corpo sobre o meu. Passei meus braços por suas costas e olhei pro lugar onde fica a banheira, ou melhor, ficava. Ela não estava mais lá. Só o que restou da banheira foi uns pedaços que ficaram cravados no chão. Olhei ao redor e vi que o banheiro estava uma bagunça. Percebi que tinha vertigios de sangue pelo chão, foi então que lembrei do que tinha acontecido. Fiquei desesperado. Será que matei Bella.

-Bella?-chamei

-Sim?-ela disse olhando pra mim

-Você está bem?-perguntei

-Estou ótima.-ela disse

-O que foi isso?-perguntei

-Isso o que?-ela perguntou

-Tudo isso. Bella, você está louca? Eu podia tê-la matado.-falei

-Deixa de ser bobo. Viu como tirei meu pulso de sua boca sem nenhuma força. Viu como você nem rclamou ou reagiu? Eu te tirei do transe bobinho. Não há perigo.-ela disse

-Como não há perigo. Você é louca? Nunca mais faça isso. Pode acontecer algo. Você deve estar fraca. Oh, meu Deus o que fiz?-falei ficando desesperado

-Edward...-Bella disse

Não dei importância. Continuei preso em meus pensamentos.

-Tenho que falar pra Carlisle te examinar.-falei

-Edward...-ela disse

-Você pode precisar de uma transfusão de sangue. -falei

-Ed...-a interrompi

-O veneno...o que será que pode acontecer? E se eu a tivesse matado? E se...-fui interrompido por uma coisa estranha e engraçada.

Bella me deu dois tapas na cara. Olhei pra ela chocado.

-Se controla homem. Não precisa ficar preocupado. Você não iria me matar. Esqueceu que tenho poderes? Eu iria fazer você voltar a razão. Sabe que meu sangue não é tão apelativo pra você, a não ser que eu coloque-o na sua boca. Mesmo assim você conseguiria se controlar e parar na hora certa, porque ainda tenho essa parte vampira. Sem contar que meu corpo repõe o sangue que foi tirado. Não sei como te explicar isso, só sei que acontece.-ela disse

-Mas...-fui interrompido novamente

-Sem mas, porra. Já falei que não é perigoso.-ela gritou

Com essa eu fiquei quieto. Já disse que ás vezes ela me dá medo?

-Desculpa. Eu não queria ter gritado com você. Mas esse era o único jeito de te fazer calar a boca.-ela disse

-Não era não. Podia ter feito assim.-falei dando um beijo nela

-Não pensei nisso. Afff...-ela disse

-Me desculpe. É que fiquei com medo de te machucar. Mas confio em você.-falei

-Que bom. Nossa, sexo com você é mara.-ela disse

-Não gata. Não é sexo, é amor. Por isso que é mara.-falei rindo

Ela riu também.

-Agora me diz uma coisa. Como aprendeu tudo isso?-perguntei com um pouco de ciúme por imaginá-la fazendo isso com outros.

-Não fique com raiva, mais eu só fiz isso com uma pessoa. -ela disse

-Tudo isso? Até o lance do sangue?-perguntei irritado

-Não. Só o lance de apalpar o membro. O lance do sangue eu só fiz sozinha.-ela disse com vergonha

-Sozinha?-perguntei confuso

-É, você sabe...SOZINHA.-ela disse

Então compreendi o que ela falava.

-Humm, interessante. Um dia você me amostra?-perguntei

-Sim.-ela disse

-E o de apalpar? Foi com quem?-perguntei

-Alguém sem importância. Foi só uma transa.-ela disse

Fiquei morrendo de ciúmes. Queria perguntar com quantos mais ela transou, mas achei melhor deixar pra outra hora.

-Bom, nós fizemos um estrago aqui né?-falei rindo

Ela começou a rir.

-Eu adorava essa banheira. -ela disse manhosa

-Acho melhor você não se apegar a mais nenhuma. Não sei quantas banheiras ainda vamos destruir.-falei rindo

Ela olhou pra mim assustada e disse:

-Nada de sexo no meu quarto.

Comecei a rir. Ela me acompanhou.

-Está cansada?-perguntei

-Não mesmo. Já estou pronta pra outra.-ela disse

-Que tal se arrumarmos essa bagunça aqui e depois irmos pro quarto?-perguntei

-Que tal se pularmos a parte da arrumação?-ela perguntou

-Eu adoraria, mas temos que arrumar aqui.-falei

-Depois agente faz isso.-ela disse

Sorri sapeca e me levantei. Peguei Bella no colo e corri pro quarto. Pulei na cama, levando-a comigo.

Essa noite promete...

**Bella Pov**

Essa noite foi tudo de bom. Edward é maravilhoso na cama. Ele é perfeito em todos os sentidos. Com certeza, essa foi uma das melhores noites de minha vida. Estou tão feliz. Agora sei que fiz o certo em dar uma nova chance para Edward e para os Cullens. Espero que eles não traiam minha confiança, que eles não me magoem novamente pois sei que dessa vez meu coração não irá aguentar.

Estava acabando de me arrumar enquanto Edward estava no banho. Essa hora Alice já deve estar arrumando as pequenas. Essa baixinha está sendo uma tia coruja.

Penteei meu cabelo e fui me ver no espelho. Eu estava apresentavel. Estava usando uma saia social creme e uma blusa branca, também social. Por cima coloquei um sobre-tudo preto.

Bolsa: .

Meus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Passei uma maquiagem leve e peguei minha bolsa, quando meu celular tocou. Olhei no visor e vi que era Celly.

-Oi flor.-falei

"Oi amore. Bom dia!"

-Bom dia! Como estão as coisas por ai?-perguntei

"Continuam na mesma. Rick está lá em cima com Lisa e eu e os outros estamos aqui na sala. A única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar."

-Humm. Rick deve estar agoniado e ainda faltam dois dias. -falei

"Pois é. Mas, infelizmente, nós não podemos fazer nada. Espero que esses dois dias passem logo."

-É verdade. Então, por que me ligou?-perguntei

"Pra saber como vocês estão e pra avisar que Lôrah e Rodrigo chegam hoje. Mel e Louis também. Eles acabaram de ligar avisando que estão no aeroporto."

-Ainda não estou acreditando que vocês estragaram a lua-de-mel deles por causa de um probleminha.-falei

"Bella, nem vou discutir com você. Já sabe qual a minha opinião. Mudando de assunto, Mel e Lôrah pediram pra te avisar que irão passar por ai mais tarde. Talvez eu e Kris também, mas não vou dar certeza."

-Ah, vem sim. Temos muito o que conversar.-falei

"Tudo bem. Como Nessie está? Ela está gostando de morar com os Cullens?"

-Está sim. Sabe como Nessie adora ser paparicada. E os Cullens a enchem de mimos sem se preocupar com nada.-falei rindo

"Imagino como eles devem estar. Ninguém resiste ao impulso de mimar Nessie, você sabe disso. E do jeito que os Cullens são teimosos, tenho certeza que você não conseguirá dete-los."

-Nem me fala. Bom, agora eu tenho que desligar. Tenho que ir pro hospital. Mais tarde agente se fala. Vou esperá-las aqui.-falei

"Ok. Antes de sairmos daqui, eu ligo avisando. Até mais tarde, perua. Beijos!"

-Até mais. Beijos.-falei

Desliguei o celular e guardei na bolsa. Fui até o closet e peguei outro óculos.

foto: .

Quando sai, Edward já estava arrumado. Não pude evitar olhar para seu corpo. Ele estava lindo. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa social azul escuro. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e bagunçados, o deixando super sexy. Ele viu que eu o estava "secando" e deu um sorrisinho.

-Tira uma foto que dura mais tempo.-ele disse rindo

Dei língua pra ele e ri também.

-Não tenho culpa. Você é muito gostoso, não tem como não olhar. -falei

Num piscar de olhos, eu já estava sendo envolvida por seus braços. Ele me beijou e disse:

-Você que é gostosa, até demais pra sua segurança. Não acha que está muito justa essa saia? Acho que você deveria cobrir essas pernas. Senão, vai matar os médicos e enfermeiros do coração.-ele disse

Revirei os olhos.

-Humm...Preciso falar com Carlisle. Vou pedir a ele pra ver se não tem nenhum engraçadinho te paquerando por lá.-ele disse

Comecei a rir.

-Você não tem jeito. Vem, vamos ver se as pequenas estão prontas.-falei

-Alice já as arrumou. Elas estão na cozinha. Esme e Rose vão te pedir pra deixar que elas levem as pequenas a escola.-ele disse

-Ok. Por mim tudo bem.-falei

Descemos as escadas e fomos até a cozinha. Nessie e Bec estavam tomanto café, sendo observadas atentamente por todos os Cullens.

-Bom dia, família.-falei sorrindo

-Bom dia!-responderam

Fui até as pequenas e dei um beijo em cada uma.

-Bom dia, meus amores.-falei

-Bom dia, mamãe.-Nessie

-Bom dia Tia Bells.-Bec

-Até que enfim deram sinal de vida. Já vi que a noite ontem foi boa.-disse Emmett

-EMMETT!-disse Rose

-Ahhh. Então foi essa a causa daqueles barulhos de madrugada, né?-disse Nessie rindo

Alice, Emmett, Rose E Jasper cairam na risada. Se eu pudesse, estaria igual um pimentão. Graças a Deus eu só posso corar um pouquinho. Olhei pro Edward e não aguentei, comecei a rir. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados. Esme e Carlisle começaram a rir também.

-Ed, está tudo bem?-perguntou Alice segurando o riso.

Foi nessa hora que ele voltou a si. Ele olhou pra mim e abriu a boca tentando dizer algo.

-Você já deveria esperar por isso. Nessie é uma criança esperta. -falei

-Até demais pro meu gosto. Não quero minha filha junto com Emmett. Não sairá coisa boa dali.-disse Edward

Nessie olhou pra ele assustada.

-Não ligue para seu pai meu amor. Ele só está brincando.-disse Esme lançando um olhar significativo para o filho.

-Ah, sim.-Nessie murmurou

Olhei pra mesa e só então percebi a quantidade de comidas que tinha ali. Pães, bolos, torradas, suco, café, bolachas e pasta de amendoim. Peraí, pelo que eu me lembro, este último item tinha acabado. Eu só iria fazer compras no sábado. Senti uma ruga se formando em minha testa. Minha cara confusa não passou despercebida pelos Cullens. Abri a boca pra perguntar, mas Alice foi mais rápida.

-Eu vi que você iria fazer compras no sábado, já que não tem tempo livre pra fazer durante a semana. Então achei que poderíamos adiantar pra você.-disse Alice

Senti a raiva vindo, junto com uma onda de calma. Olhei pra Jasper que sussurrou um "calma". Voltei meus olhos pra Alice e falei:

-E tomaram a liberdade de comprar coisas pra minha casa?

-Sim. -Alice disse

-Olha, eu não quero que vocês gastem dinheiro...-fui interrrompida

-Eu sei que você não goste que gastemos dinheiro com você e que pode sustentar a Nessie e blá blá blá...Mas Edward é o pai. Ele tem a obrigação de dar as coisas pra filha.-Alice falou

-Mas...-novamente fui intrrompida

-Mas nada Bella. Não é porque não precisa e não gosta que não iremos comprar as coisas pra Nessie ou até mesmo pra você. Sabe muito bem que dinheiro não é um problema pra gente. Vocês são da família, têm todo o direito de usufruir do mesmo dinheiro que agente. E pode ir se acostumando, você ainda vai nos ver comprar muitas coisas pra vocês. Estou até pensando...-Alice foi interrompida

-Alice, vai com calma.-disse Esme

-Ok. Desculpa. Mas o recado está dado.-disse Alice

Suspirei vencida. Não adianta, ninguém contraria essa família, muito menos essa baixinha irritante que tanto amo.

-Tudo bem Alice. Você está certa. Mas, por favor, não exagerem.-falei

Ela sorriu e correu até mim. Me abraçou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

-Ahhh. Já te disse que te amo? Você é a melhor irmã do mundo.-disse Alice

-Hey!-Rose disse

-Ok. Você e Rose são as melhores irmãs do mundo. -disse Alice

Todos riram.

Olhei novamente pra mesa e tive uma idéia.

-Então, vocês querem repetir a dose de ontem?-perguntei

-Como assim?-perguntou Jasper

Alice começou a pular e bater palminhas. Correu até sua cadeira e se sentou.

-A mesa está linda. A comida parece apetitosa. Pra esse café ficar melhor só falta uma coisa.-falei

-O quê?-Esm perguntou

-Vocês participarem dele.-falei

-Eu quero.-Alice disse animada

-Eu também.-Emmett e Rose

Jasper assentiu com a cabeça, assim como Esme e Carlisle.

Olhei pra Edward esperando sua reposta.

-Claro que quero.-ele disse

Sorri pra ele e ativei meu dom, criando o efeito da ilusão. Eles inspiraram o ar, saboreando o cheiro da comida. Fiz os pratos levitarem até a mesa e coloquei na frente de cada um. Eles pegaram o prato e se serviram.

Pude ver como eles estavam felizes de se sentir humano novamente. Não pude contar a curiosidade e acabei lendo seus pensamentos. Todos estavam com pensamentos repletos de alegria. Agora eles sentiam que eram uma família como qualquer outra. Já estavam tendo idéias pra usar esse dom em outras ocasiões. Um pensamento me chamou a atenção em particular. Alice estava pensando se seria possível irmos á praia. Ela estava louca pra fazer um passeio á luz do sol. Ela então percebeu que estava sendo observada e olhou pra mim. Sorri pra ela e falei:

-Isso é possível sim. Achei sua idéia maravilhosa.

Ela sorriu e disse:

-Sério? Então vou ver um dia e já vou organizar tudo.-ela disse como se fosse algum casamento ou algo assim.

Balancei a cabeça em sinal de descrença e ri.

-O que é uma ótima idéia?-perguntou Bec

Percebi que todos olhavam curiosos pra nós duas.

-Alice estava pensando se seria possível irmos á praia e eu falei que sim. Adorei a idéia dela. -falei

Todos ficaram animados de repente.

-Nós vamos a praia? Quando?-perguntou Emmet

-Nós ainda vamos ver que dia. -disse Alice

-Mas como você vai fazer com que possamos sair sem que as pessoas vejam agente brilhar?-perguntou Carlisle

-Com esse mesmo dom. Eu tenho duas opções. Posso usar o dom emm vocês, assim não irão brilhar já que ficarão como humano. Ou posso usar o dom nas pessoas que estiverem na praia, assim elas não irão ver vocês brilharem.-falei

-Vai aguentar ficar usando o dom durante tanto tempo?-perguntou Edward preocupado

-Eu só preciso ativá-lo em vocês. Dependendo da intensidade o efeito pode durar mais tempo. Posso fazer que dure até o final do dia, pra que agente possa aproveitar.-falei

Todos ficaram fascinados.

-Vocês concordam?-perguntou Alice

Todos assentiram.

Continuamos comendo enquanto conversávamos.

Essa manhã está sendo bem legal. É maravilhoso desfrutar esse momento família com os Cullens. Todos partilhavam da mesma opinião que eu.

Emmett comia igual criança. Era engraçado de se ver. Não deu tempo de eu e Carlisle comermos muita coisa, pois nossos bips começaram a apitar. Levantei minha mão e fiz minha bolsa levitar até a mesa da cozinha. Tirei meu bip e li a mensagem. Era o Sr. Joseph avisando que teríamos uma reunião de última hora.

-O que houve?-perguntou Edward

-Temos uma reunião em 20 minutos. -falei

Tomei mais um gole do café e me levantei.

-Eu já volto. Vou escovar meus dentes.-falei

Eu não precisava disso, mas tinha essa mania. Então, resolvi continuar com esse hábito. Estava saindo da cozinha quando me lembrei de algo. Me virei pra eles e falei:

-Vocês vão ficar com bafo, já que estão como humanos. Vão precisar de alguns minutos de higiene. Caso queiram escovar os dentes, tem escovas novas disponíveis no banheiro do 2° andar. Fiquem a vontade.

-Tudo bem.-disse Carlisle

Subi e escovei meus dentes. Aproveitei pra passar um perfume. Quando desci, todos ainda estavam tomando café. Carlisle não estava na mesa.

-Carlisle está escovando os dentes.-disse Esme ao ver que eu o procurava.

-Acho que vamos ter que fazer comprar mais vezes. Já que agora serão 10 bocas na casa.-disse Alice

-Você pretende fazer isso mais vezes?-perguntou Rose se referindo ao fato de eu usar o dom neles.

-Com certeza. É muito bom ver toda a família unida fazendo coisas como essa.-falei apontando pra mesa

-Você tem razão. O ambiente fica super agradavel.-disse Rose

-Eu quero que vocês participem de todas essas atividades humanas que eu e as pequenas fazemos. Quero vocês presentes em todos esses momentos, como se fôssemos uma família normal como qualquer outra. -falei

Todos me olharam com carinho.

Carlisle apareceu na cozinha segurando sua maleta.

-Vamos?-perguntou

-Ok.-falei sorrindo

Carlisle deu um beijo em Esme e nas pequenas e cumprimentou os outros. Fui até as pequenas e as beijei.

-Se comportem, meus amores. -falei

Elas assentiram. Dei um selinho em Edward e peguei minha bolsa.

-Fiquem a vontade. A casa é de vocês.-falei

-Ok. Até mais tarde. Bom trabalho.-disse Alice

-Carlisle, se importa se eu for de carona com você?-perguntei

-Claro que não. Vamos.-ele disse

Asenti e me virei pra Alice.

-Tome. Vão com meu carro. -falei jogando as chaves

-OK.-ela disse

-Até mais tarde.-falei saindo de casa

Carlisle já estava no carro. Assim que entrei no lado do passageiro, Carlisle ligou o carro. Partimos para o hospital.

Enquanto estávamos no carro, Carlisle me contou tudo o que fizeram nesses três anos. Pelo que percebi o primeiro ano foi o mais difícil pra eles. Todos tentaram fazer Edward mudar de idéia e voltar pra Forks. Em vão...

Nesse primeiro ano todos ficaram juntos. Porém, na metade do segundo ano a família começou a ficar desfalcada. Rose e Emmett partiram pra uma nova lua-de-mel em Paris. Alice começou a viajar pelo mundo atrás de informações sobre sua vida humana e carregou Jasper consigo. Ela acabou descobrindo onde viveu e quem era sua família. Carlisle contou que ela ficou muito feliz quando descobriu que tinha uma sobrinha-neta e queria conviver com ela, mas sabia que seria impossível. Ela já amava a sobrinha e não queria envolvê-la no nosso mundo.

Na minha opinião, ela fez o certo. Apesar de ter várias coisas boas, eu não iria querer essa vida para ninguém. Eu sei que me tornar vampira era o que eu mais queria, mas depois que ocorre a transformação nós acabamos por descobrir que não é do jeito que imaginávamos e isso nos deixa frustado. Talvez, até mesmo, arrependidos. Não é legal ter que tirar uma vida, mesmo que seja de um animal, para que possamos sobreviver. Sei que isso faz parte do reino animal, tipo presa e predador, mas sempre me sinto um monstro quando vejo o corpo sem vida de um animal em minhas mãos. Mas ser vampira também nos proporciona coisas legais, como viver pra sempre ao lado da pessoa amada, ou então a nossa velocidade. É simplismente maravilhoso sentir o vento bater contra meu corpo e bagunçando meus cabelos quando estou correndo. A sensação de liberdade é simplismente indescritível. E ainda tem nossa força, que permite que agente se proteja de pessoas que queiram nos fazer mal. Eu não me arrependo do que sou, mas se tivesse um jeito de fazer as coisas diferentes...

Carlisle contou ainda que depois que Rose e Alice partiram com seus maridos, ele, Esme e Edward decidiram ir pra Vancouver. Edward ficou pouco tempo com eles, pois sabia que estava sendo um intruso, um peso para seus pais. Ele decidiu viajar pelo mundo, mas nunca revelou onde foi ou o que fez. Confesso que isso me deixou um tanto enciumada. Foi impossível não pensar algo envolvendo Edward e outras vampiras. Tudo bem que Alice me contou que ele não se envolveu com ninguém durante todo esse tempo, mas nunca se sabe. Não estou dizendo que Alice está mentindo ou que não confio nela, acontece que esses três últimos anos me fizeram ver o mundo com outros olhos.

Eu confiava plenamente nos Cullens, colocava minha mão no fogo por eles. Acabei me queimando...E quando nossa confiança é traída leva um bom tempo para reconquistá-la, e mesmo assim ela nunca mais será a mesma de antes. Eles erraram e eu lhes dei uma segunda chance. Mesmo que eles consigam minha confiança novamente, eu sempre terei um pé atrás com eles, sempre esperando o próximo bote, mesmo que ele nunca venha a ser dado.

É tão difícil seguir em frente depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu tenho que ser forte, porque é isso que todos esperam de mim. Mas é impossível conter as lágrimas quando olho pra trás e vejo tudo o que passei. Todo o sofrimento, todas as noites mal dormidas, todos os sonhos e planos destruídos, assim como minha alma. É impossível conter a dor quando lembro das palavras de Edward no dia que ele foi embora...Daquelas palavras que partiram meu coração e minha alma de uma forma que nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer e com tal intensidade que achei que nunca iria conseguir me curar...Das palavras que acabaram com meus sonhos, com minha vida.

Só o tempo será capaz de curar todos esses buracos do meu coração. Talvez não chegue a curar, talvez só cicatrize as feridas. Pois, mesmo que eu venha a ser novamente feliz, ainda haverá vestígios deste tempo obscuro, pois as feridas causadas pelo mesmo foram profundas demais para serem totalmente esquecidas. 

**Bella Pov**

-Bella?-Carlisle disse me tirando de meus devaneios.

-Sim?-perguntei

-Chegamos.-ele disse

Olhei em volta e vi que estavamos em frente ao hospital.

-Oh, estou tão desligada.-falei

Ele riu e disse:

-Vamos. Faltam cinco minutos.

Assenti e sai do carro.

Eu estava super curiosa. Minha mente trabalhava tentando descobrir a razão dessa reunião de última hora. Eu até poderia usar meus poderes, mas prefiro agir normalmente. Tenho certeza que Alice já sabe do que se trata. Acho que não deve ser nada demais, senão ela teria falado algo. Bom, seja lá o que for, espero que não me traga problemas.

Assim que entramos no hospital, fomos avisados que todos já estavam na sala de reunião. Ô povinho apressado.

Quando entramos na sala, todos nos olharam e nos cumprimentaram. Percebi que algumas médicas e enfermeiras ficaram babando pelo meu sogrinho. Hehe, deixa D. Esme saber disso. Carlisle pareceu perceber o que eu pensava, pois deu um sorriso amarelo. Eu quis gargalhar mas tive que me segurar. Afinal, todos achariam que eu sou né?rsrs

Assim que sentamos nos nossos lugares o diretor chegou.

**Uma hora depois...**

Ahhh...Até que enfim essa reunião acabou. Meu Deus, como o Sr. Joseph gosta de falar.

Ele marcou essa reunião pra nos avisar que teremos um programa de treinamento para estagiários. Cada médico ficará responsável por um estagiário. Eu e Carlisle estamos agora indo ver a lista que o diretor fez, pra ver qual estagiário ficará com agente. Quando chegamos no local, tinham vários médicos e enfermeiros em volta.

-Carlisle, acho melhor você ir ver. Eu não irei conseguir com todas essas pessoas na frente. Minha altura não permite. -falei bufando.

Carlisle riu e foi até o tumulto. Pouco depois ele voltou .

-Então, quem será o nosso "protegido"?-perguntei

-Na verdade serão dois, ou melhor, duas. Priscila McCartney e Sabrina Kroftt.-ele disse

Já ouvi esses nomes antes, só não lembro onde.

-Por que duas?-perguntei

-Sobrou uma estagiária. O Dr. Joseph decidiu colocá-la com uma enfermeira e escolheu você. Segundo o que está escrito na lista, ele disse que você é a mais apta para esse cargo.-ele disse

-Será que ele não poderia ter falado de uma forma mais discreta? Tudo o que não preciso agora é de um monte de médicos e enfermeiros invejosos olhando torto pra mim.-falei

-Realmente, ele deveria ter sido discreto. Deveria ter te chamado na sala dele e falar apenas com você. Mas acho que ninguém vai te olhar torto não.-ele disse

-Dúvido. Muitos aqui não gostam de mim pelo fato de eu ser a mais nova e ter tanto prestígio dentro do hospital. Espra que você vai ver do que falo.-eu disse

Assim que acabei de falar, a enfermeira Katherina passou pela gente me olhando de cara feia. Ela tem 27 anos e se acha a tal. Já deu vários diagnósticos errados, a sorte foi que eu sempre estava por perto para corrigir. Esse ódio dela por mim aumentou depois que eu fui escolhida para ficar no lugar do médico que foi transferido. Muitos enfermeiros tentaram, mas no final eu fui escolhida. Isso deixou muitos enfermeiros revoltados, principalmente Katherina. Desde então ela vem fazendo de tudo pra me deixar mal, porém sempre dá errado.

-Viu? Eu te disse.-falei

Carlisle riu.

-Não ligue pra isso. Se você chegou até aqui, foi porque é capaz. Não ligue para o que falam ou fazem. -ele disse

Assenti e comecei a andar em direção a nossa sala.

-Quando os estagiários começarão?-perguntei

-Ás 10hs. Como elas ainda são estagiárias, a carga horária é menor que a nossa.-ele disse

-Então dá tempo de atendermos alguns pacientes.-falei

-Com certeza. Bom, eu tenho uma pequena cirurgia pra fazer agora. Você pode ficar aqui atendendo os pacientes enquanto isso. -ele disse

-Tudo bem. -falei enquanto vestia meu jaleco.

Carlisle fez o mesmo e foi pra sala da cirurgia. E eu comecei o atendimento.

Eram tantos pacientes que nem me liguei na hora, quando vi já eram 9:55hs. Estava atendendo uma senhora quando o telefone tocou.

-Bella.-falei

-Dra. Bella, as estagiárias chegaram. -disse a recepcionista. Apesar de eu sempre falar pra ela me chamar de Bella, ela me chama de Dra.

-Ok Laura. Mande-as vir para minha sala. -falei

-Sim senhora.-ela disse

Desliguei o telefone e comecei a fazer anotações no prontuário da D. Neuza.

-Bom, tome esses...-fui interrompida por batidas na porta.

-Entre.-falei

Quando a porta foi aberta, revelando quem era, eu tomei um susto, e não fui a única.

Ah, só podia ser brincadeira. Eu sabia que conhecia aqueles nomes. Eram a loirinha que deu em cima do Edward e a sua amiga ruiva. Elas ficaram estáticas quando me viram.

-Desculpe, acho que foi um engano. -disse Priscila, a loira.

-Quem vocês procuram?-perguntei já sabendo a resposta

-Estamos procurando a Dra. Isabella Swan e o Dr. Carlisle Cullen.-disse Sabrina

-Então não há nenhum engano. Eu sou Isabella Swan. Carlisle está em uma cirurgia.-falei

-Impossível. Tem que haver algum engano.-disse Priscila

Já estava perdendo a paciência.

-Não. Não há! Imagino que devam ser Priscila McCartney e Sabrina Kroftt.-falei

-Somos nós mesmas.-disse Sabrina

-Sentem-se ali por favor.Já falo com vocês.-eu disse

Elas fizeram uma careta e obedeceram. Senti vontade de rir ao ver que elas não gostaram de receber ordem minhas. Talvez não seja tão ruim assim esse treinamento. Hehe...

-Bom D. Neuza, a senhora irá tomar esses remédios que lhe indiquei. Se as dores continuarem, volte aqui que nós faremos novos exames.-falei

-Muito obrigada, Dra. Bella. Até logo.-ela disse

-De nada. Melhoras.-falei

Quando ela saiu da sala, peguei o telefone e disquei o ramal da recepção.

-Laura, faz um favor pra mim? Procure saber se o Carlisle ainda está na cirurgia e avise a ele que as meninas chegaram.-falei

-Tudo bem, Dra. Bella.-ela disse

Desliguei o telefone e me virei para as meninas.

-Bom, eu preciso dos seus documentos e da declaração do curso. -falei

-Essa não é a função do Rh do hospital?-perguntou Sabrina

-Sim. Só que eu que encaminho para o RH. E eu preciso dar uma olhada na declaração pra saber em que área vocês atuam e o que já fizeram. -falei

Elas assetiram e me entregaram os documentos, á contra-gosto.

Separei o de Priscila e coloquei em cima da mesa de Carlisle. Peguei o de Sabrina e comecei a analisar.

-Não vai olhar o meu?-perguntou Priscila

-Não. O médico com quem você irá ficar é o Dr. Carlisle. Ele que irá ver seus documentos.-falei indiferente

Ela deu de ombro e perguntou:

-Como vai o Ed?

-Ed?-perguntei

-É, Ed. É assim que eu o chamo. Como ele está? Estou com saudades dele.-ela disse

Me segurei pra não voar no pescoço dessa galinha. Juro que se eu pegá-la, vai ser difícil me tirar de cima dela.

-Não é do seu interesse.-falei

-Ai que você se engana. Ele é do meu total interesse.-ela disse

-Pena que ele não pense o mesmo sobre.-falei rindo

-Por enquanto. Aproveite enquanto pode, porque logo logo ele será todinho meu.-ela disse

Desbloquiei meus poderes e invadi sua mente. Ela estava fantasiando com Edward. Estava pensando em uma noite de sexo com ele. Ah, minha filha, vai só pensar.

Fiquei irada, mas resolvi entrar no seu jogo.

-Bom, já que quer tanto saber...Ele está em nossa casa com nossa filha.-falei

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Filha?-perguntou

-É. Algum problema?-perguntei com deboche

Eu sei que não deveria agir assim. Eu tinha que ser profissional e não discutir com ela no hospital, mas ninguém vai saber mesmo.

-Nenhum.-ela disse cínica

Continuei olhando os documentos quando Carlisle chegou.

-Voltei Bella. Desculpe a demora.-ele disse

-Tudo bem.-falei

-Bom dia, sou o Dr. Carlisle Cullen.-ele disse

Elas estavam deslumbradas com ele. Carlisle foi até a mesa e se sentou.

-Bom dia. Eu sou Sabrina Kroftt.-disse a ruiva

-E eu sou Priscila McCartney.-ela disse

-Prazer.-ele disse meio incomodado com o jeito que as garotas o olhavam.

-Por acaso, o Sr. é parente de Edward?-Priscila perguntou

Não acredito que ela tem a cara de pau de perguntar isso pra matar essa loira aguada.

Fechei a cara na hora. Carlisle percebeu e perguntou o que houve, de um modo que apenas eu escutasse. Mostrei a ele tudo que aconteceu. Ele olhou pra loira ceboza e falou:

-Sou o pai dele. Mas não estamos aqui pra falar do meu filho, certo?

Mordi o lábio para conter o riso. A loira fechou a cara e a ruivinha riu. Talvez Sabrina não seja tão chata assim.

Depois desse pequeno fora que Priscila levou, ela não falou mais nada, só respondeu nossas perguntas. Eu e Carlisle demos uma rápida analisada nos documentos das meninas e encaminhamos para o RH do hospital. Levamos as meninas pra conhecer o novo ambiente de trabalho delas e depois começamos o treinamento. Carlisle foi pra outra cirurgia junto com Priscila e eu fui atender uma emergência junto com Sabrina.

**Edward Pov**

Hoje o dia está se arrastando. Já estou cheio de saudades de Bella. Queria que ela parasse de trabalhar, mas ela gosta e eu tenho que aceitar.

A única coisa boa que aconteceu hoje foi passarmos a tarde com as pequenas, já que elas só tiveram aula de manhã. Bella deixou um papel grudado na geladeira com os horários de Nessie. Ela estuda de manhã, mas tem dias que só volta a tarde, como nas segundas e quartas onde ela tem aula de bailé a tarde e nas quintas e sextas onde tem aula de natação. Nas terças ela tem a tarde livre. Pelo que Nessie me disse, nesses dias ela ficava com Angela ou em La Push, já que Bella tinha que trabalhar. Mas agora isso não será mais preciso, já que eu e minha família estamos aqui.

Nessie nos mostrou várias fotos. Tinham fotos dela com os meninos de La push, dela com Angela e Ben e também com os Watson. Vimos também fotos dos seus dois aniversários. Ambos foram festões com tudo o que tinha direito.

O primeiro aniversário teve o tema da Barbie e o castelo de diamantes. A decoração da festa estava perfeita, tinha até um castelo onde as crianças podiam entrar pra tirar fotos e brincar. Nessie estava linda, como uma princesinha. Gostei de ver que Bella não polpou dinheiro e fez um festão pra minha pequena.

O segundo aniversário teve o tema da Chapeuzinho Vermelho. A decoração estava tão bela quanto a do primeiro. Teve até um pequeno cenário de uma floresta onde tinha a casa da vovó. Nesse aniversário, minha pequena estava com um vestido rosa muito lindo e com uma capa vermalha, igual a da Chapeuzinho.

Vimos também vários vídeos que Bella gravou durante esses três anos. De todos os vídeos, teve dois que encantaram a mim e a minha família. No primeiro Bella estava sentada no sofá da casa dos Watson. Ela estava com um top e uma calça de moletom, o que permitia ver o seu barrigão que deveria ser de 8 meses. Ela estava alisando a barriga e conversando com o bebê, nem se ligou que estava sendo filmada. Estava divina, mesmo com o rosto inchado. No segundo vídeo ela estava num quarto de bebê muito bonito, sentada em uma cadeira de balanço com Nessie, recém-nascida, em seu colo. Ela estava cantando e ninando nossa pequena. Todos os Watson estavam em volta dela, olhando deslumbrados para a cena. Como eu queria estar aqui nesse dia. Pelos pensamento de minha família, vi que todos tinham o mesmo desejo que eu, principalmente as meninas.

Vimos ainda muitos outros vídeos, de Nessie aprendendo a andar de bicicleta, dela dando seus primeiros passos, dela com 7 meses tomando banho, de Bella e Nessie correndo pelo jardim, delas duas na praia e no parque, e muitos outros.

Percebi que Bella gosta de gravar todos os momentos mais importantes e marcantes de nossa princesinha. Me lembro que na festa do pijama que fizemos ela levou a câmera e filmou.

Esme, Alice e Rose escolheram algumas fotos para fazer como quadro e colocar em nossa casa. Nessie deu a elas um dvd com todas as fotos que ela e Bella já tiraram. Segundo ela, aquele dvd era uma cópia do original. Minha filha é tão inteligente. Ás vezes chega a ser assustador. Mas tenho certeza que me acostumarei com isso.

Estavamos vendo o vídeo que eles gravaram em um natal, quando ouvimos o barulho da porta. Pela mente de Alice vi que era Bella, mas ela estava sozinha. A baixinha estava tão concentrada no vídeos que desisti de perguntar o motivo.

Nessie se levantou e correu pra porta, bem na hora que esta foi aberta por Bella.

-Mamãe!-Nessie gritou pulando no colo de Bella.

-Boa tarde, meu amor. Como foi seu dia?-Bella perguntou

-Foi muito bom mamãe. Passamos a tarde toda vendo os vídeos que a senhora gravou.-ela disse

-Foi, meu amor? -Bella perguntou

-Sim.-ela disse

Nesse momento Bella apareceu na sala.

-Boa tarde,pessoal.-ela disse

Todos responderam.

Ela sentou do meu lado e me deu um selinho. Do nada, Alice começou a rir. Bella olhou pra ela confusa, depois deu um sorriso e tacou uma almofada nela.

-Você sabia né sua vaca? Nem pra me avisar.-ela disse

-Ah, Bella...Se você quisesse saber teria desbloqueado seus poderes. -respondeu Alice fazendo bico

-Nem adianta fazer essa cara Alice. Você podia ter falado, poxa. Pelo menos me dar um aviso, algo assim.-Bella disse rindo

-Eu não. Queria ver a sua cara quando visse quem era. Foi muito engraçado.-disse Alice

Ninguém estava entendendo nada. Bella percebeu minha cara confusa e disse:

-Acontece que hoje na reunião o diretor do hospital disse que começariamos um treinamento de estagiários. Cada médico ficaria responsável por um. Só que sobrou uma estagiária e o diretor me escolheu pra treiná-la. Quando elas entraram na minha sala eu quase tive um ataque. Eram aquela loirinha que deu em cima de você, lá no estacionamento do hospital, e a amiga dela.-disse Bella

-O que?-perguntei

-Isso mesmo. A loirinha ainda teve a cara de pau de perguntar como você estava e disse que estava com saudades. Eu me segurei pra não voar no pescoço daquela perua.-Bella disse

Emmett começou a rir. Logo todos o acompanharam, inclusive Bella.

-Mas a resposta que você deu pra ela foi tudo. Muito engraçada a cara que ela fez quando disse que o Ed estava em casa cuidando da filha de vocês. -disse Alice gargalhando

-Não, pára tudo. Você viu o fora que Carlisle deu nela?-Bella perguntou

Nessa hora Alice começou a rir mais ainda.

-Vi. Meu papito foi simplismente demais.-disse Alice

-O que ele disse pra garota?-perguntou Emmett curioso

Bella riu e mostrou pra gente tudo o que tinha acontecido. Quando ela acabou, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rose estavam morrendo de rir. Esme estava balançando a cabeça reprovando o que Carlisle fez, mas não conseguiu conter o riso e se juntou aos outros.

-Bellinha, você foi demais.-disse Emmett

-Realmente. Mas você tem que ter cuidado pra não fazer algo que irá se arrepender depois.-disse Esme preocupada

-Não farei nada Esme. Pode ficar tranquila. -disse Bella

-Você irá conseguir aguentar as provocações dela?-perguntei

-Claro que aguento. Já tive que aturar coisa pior. Não vai ser essa ceboza que vai me fazer perder o controle no hospital. Não mesmo.-disse Bella convicta

Depois dessa nossa conversa, Bella e Esme foram fazer a janta e os outros ficaram comigo e com as pequenas na sala vendo o resto dos vídeos. Já vi que esses dias serão bem agitados. Na verdade, minha vida será bem agitada a partir de agora. Bom, tendo minha família junto a mim, não irei ligar para o resto. Não mesmo...

**Bella Pov**

Hoje eu pude conhecer melhor a Sabrina. Até que ela é legalzinha quando não está com a loira aguada. Acho que a opinião que ela tinha de mim também mudou. Trabalhar com ela foi tranquilo, pois ela aprende rápido e é eficiente. Confesso que fiquei surpresa por ver que ela não ter implicado comigo em nenhum momento. Gostei dessa atitude dela. Dá pra ver que Priscila é uma má influência pra ela, mas deixa quieto...

Quanto a loira aguada eu não sei. Tenho certeza que ela vai me dar trabalho. Sinto que ela fará de tudo pra me deixar mal. Bom, ela pode entrar na fila e tentar, mas não irá conseguir pois tenho muitos meios pra evitar. Infelizmente, terei que aturar essa ceboza. De uma coisa eu sei, não vou ficar quieta se ela fizer algo contra mim, não mesmo.

O dia passou rápido. Eu e Sabrina não paramos um minuto. Carlisle teve que ficar um pouco mais no trabalho, pois teve uma cirurgia de última hora. Fui embora sozinha, correndo pela floresta.

Quando cheguei em casa, tive uma suspresa e tanto. Nessie estava mostrando aos Cullens os vídeos que gravei durante esses três anos. Todos estavam com expressões de dor no rosto. Não aguentei e li suas mentes. Me arrependi...Todos estavam extremamente tristes por ter perdido todas esses momentos marcantes de Nessie que gravei, momentos de nossa vida nesses últimos anos. Desejavam, mais do que tudo, ter estado aqui conosco pra presenciar esses momentos. Tinham um pouco de inveja dos meus irmãos e dos meus amigos lobos que participaram da vida de Nessie desde seu nascimento. É...acho que agora eles aprenderam. Eu espero que sim.

Depois que jantamos fomos pra sala ver TV. Estava conversando com Esme sobre decoração quando tive uma visão, ao mesmo tempo que Alice. Eram Rodrigo, Louis e as meninas. Eles iriam chegar em cinco minutos. Quando voltei minha atenção pra sala, percebi que todos olhavam pra nós duas. Nessie estava na minha frente.

-Mamãe, o que a senhora viu?-ela perguntou

-É uma surpresa.-falei piscando pra Alice

-Você vai adorar.-a baixinha falou

-Ah, assim não vale. Agora tem duas videntes na família. -disse Emmett

Todos riram.

-Vai lá em cima e tira o pijama. Coloque um vestidinho que vamos ter visita. Você também Bec.-falei

As duas subiram correndo. Pouco tempo depois já estavam na sala, devidamente arrumadas. Me levantei e fui até a porta, tendo consciência que estava sendo seguida. Antes que a campanhia tocasse eu abri a porta.

-Dindaaa...-Nessie gritou pulando no colo de Tanya

-Minha pequenaaa...Que saudades!-disse Lôrah

Ela deu um beijo em Tanya e pulou para o colo de Rodrigo.

-Titioo...-ela disse

-Minha princesinha.-ele falou rodando-a no ar.

Aproveitei e fui até Tanya.

-Oi, minha Lôrah.-falei

-Oi, minha morena.-ela disse

Agente tem mania de se cumprimentar assim. Acho engraçado.

-Amiga, desculpa por interromper sua lua-de-mel.-falei

-Eh maninha, liga pra isso não. Nós teremos outras oportunidades. -disse Tanya

Deixei os recém-casados cumprimentando os Cullens e me virei para as meninas.

-Olá girls.-falei

-Oi Bells.-disseram Celly e Kris

Dei um abraço nas duas e me virei pra porta, bem na hora em que alguém pulou em mim.

-Migaaa...Que saudades de ti morena.-disse Mel

-Amore, também estava com saudades.-falei abraçando-a

-Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar.-ela disse

-Ih, acredite, eu também. Aconteceram muitas coisas nessas últimas semanas.-falei

-Trouxe presentes para vocês. Ah, também tem várias fotos pra te amostrar.-ela disse

-Ei Mel, deixa um pouquinho da morena pra mim também.-disse Louis

-Ops!-disse Mel rindo

Louis veio até onde nós estavamos e me pegou em um abraço de urso.

-Ei B. quanto tempo.-ele falou

-Nem me fala, migu. Vocês me abandonaram.-falei fazendo bico

Senti vários olhares em cima de nós três. Sabia que todos estavam ligados na nossa conversa.

-Oh amiga, não foi assim. Sabe que nunca faríamos isso.-disse Mel

Hehe, minha carinha funcionou.

-Ei princesa, sabe que isso nunca vai acontecer né?-disse Louis

Nessa hora ouvi um rosnado baixo. Nem precisei me virar pra ver que era Edward. Afinal Mel não tem ciúme de nós dois, ela sabe que somos apenas amigos e que sempre tratamos um ao outro com carinho. Eu simplismente ignorei, porém Mel se assustou e se agarrou no braço de Louis. Foi então que notei algo em sua mão. Senti minha boca abrir e meus olhos arregalaram com o choque. Era uma aliança com pequenos diamantes cravados em forma de L.

-OMG! O que é isso?-perguntei apontando para o anel.

Ela sorriu nervosa e escondeu a mão. Coloquei minhas mãos na cintura e falei:

-Melissa Trager, me diz que não é o que estou pensando.

Ela e Louis deram um passo pra trás.

-Ih Louis, se ferrou.-disse Rodrigo rindo

-Podem me explicar o que significa isso?-perguntei

-Bom...Er...Acontece que nós nos casamos.-Mel sussurrou

-O QUÊ?-gritei

Rodrigo, Tanya, Celly e Kris começaram a rir.

-Nós...-Mel ia dizendo

-Por que fizeram isso?-perguntei

-Ha B., agente se ama. Nós queríamos uma coisa simples e diferente. Não leve para o lado pessoal.-disse Louis

Balancei a cabeça.

-Na na ni na não. Nem vem com essa. Amiga não casa sem fazer uma festa.-falei

-Mas...-novamente interrompi Mel

-Sem mas. Vamos fazer isso direito.-falei

-Ah Bells, nós não queremos.-disse Mel

-Pode parando. Já está decidido.-falei

-Sem festa, B.-disse Louis

-Esquece Bells. Nós já tentamos de tudo.-disse Celly

Olhei para meus irmãos com um sorriso sapeca. Eles começaram a rir já sabendo o que estava por vir.

Olhei para Mel e Louis e abaixei um pouco a cabeça. Tremi meus lábios e enchi meus olhos de água. Ninguém resiste a esse truque.

-Ah Bells, não faz essa cara não.-disse Mel

Aumentei o tremor na boca e fiz biquinho. Quando levantei minha cabeça, vi o choque no rosto dos Cullens e de meus dois amigos teimosos. Edward fez menção de se aproximar, mas Rodrigo o impediu e pediu pra ele esperar. Ninguém resisti.

Mel suspirou e falou:

-Ok. Você venceu. Faz a festa.

Abri um sorriso radiante e pulei nela.

-Obrigado amiga. Seus casamento será digno de uma princesa.-falei beijando seu rosto

Todos riram com minha mudança de humor.

-Meu Deus, ninguém merece uma Alice 2.-disse Emmett fazendo todos rirem.

-Ninguém te merece hein morena.-disse Louis dando um beijo em minha testa.

Novamente Edward rosnou. Louis olhou pra ele e ergueu as sombrancelhas.

-Ops! Que falta de educação da minha parte.-falei puxando o novo casal até os Cullens.

-Pessoal, esses são meus amigos Melissa e Louis. E esses são os Cullens. Carlisle, sua esposa Esme e seus filhos Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie e Emmett. Edward é o pai da Nessie.-falei

-Prazer em conhecê-los.-disse Carlisle

-Igualmente.-disse Louis

-Então você é o pai da minha pequena? Ela parece bastante contigo.-disse Mel para Edward

-Parece mais com a Bella.-ele disse

Revirei os olhos e falei:

-Vamos pra sala. Temos muito o que conversar.

E foi o que fizemos. Ainda bem que a sala era grande. Tinha ligar para todos.

Nós conversamos bastante. Tanya contou como foi a lua-de-mel e eu contei a eles tudo o que aconteceu durante esses dias. Rodrigo ficou uma fera comigo, falando que eu deveria tê-lo avisado antes. Depois de muito explicar, ele finalmente entendeu meu ponto de vista, mas não concordou ...

Os Cullens se entrosaram rápido com meus amigos. Alice adorou Mel, já estavam até marcando pra fazer compras. Tanya ficou muito feliz quando soube que eu voltei com Edward. Ela sabia que eu nunca deixei de amá-lo. Rodrigo ficou meio dividido. Ele gostou de me ver feliz mas ainda não confia nos Cullens. Tem medo de eles me abandonarem novamente.

Depois de contar todas as novidades, surgiu um novo assunto: o casamento de Mel e Louis. Todos estavam animados. Pelos pensamentos, vi que alguns já estavam apostando em outro casamento além do de Mel. Adivinha de quem? Isso mesmo, eu e Edward. Mas isso não irá acontecer, pelo menos não agora. Tudo ainda está muito recente.

Em nossa conversa, Tanya contou que antes de conhecer Rodrigo ela gostava de Edward. Confesso que isso me deixou com um pouco de ciúmes e insegurança. Afinal, Tanya é muito bonita. Chega a ser tão linda quanto Rose. Mas esses sentimentos ruins foram embora quando lembrei que Tanya agora ama meu irmão e que ela não o trocaria por nada no mundo. Do mesmo jeito que eu não trocaria Edward.

Estava conversando com Mel e Alice sobre o casamento quando senti uma presença e um cheiro que conhecia muito bem...Jacob!

Bella Pov

Oh, merda! Por que Jacob não me avisou antes de vir? Já vi que vai dar briga. Tomara que ele já tenha sentido a presença dos Cullens. Urgh! Tenho que falar com ele. Me concentrei na floresta e procurei por sua mente, pra poder avisá-lo. Tarde demais, ele já estava na porta. Olhei ao redor e vi que todos os Cullens estavam com uma careta, provavelmente por causa do cheiro de Jake. Se eu não estivesse tão nervosa, com certeza teria gargalhado.

Me levantei e fui até a porta. Antes que Jake tocasse a campanhia, eu a abri. Ele não estava com uma cara muito boa.

-Bells, o que eles estão fazendo aqui?-perguntou

Abri a boca pra responder mas alguém tomou a minha frente.

-A pergunta certa seria o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui.-disse Edward

Jake lançou um olhar furioso a Edward e começou a tremer.

Merda!

-Edward sai daqui.-falei

-Bella saia da frente.-ele disse ignorando o que falei

De repente Nessie apareceu na sala e viu Jacob. Abriu um sorriso radiante e fez menção de ir até ele, porém Edward a segurou. Jacob começou a tremer mais ainda e disse:

-Solte-a.

Foi então que aconteceu. Edward leu os pensamentos de Jacob e rosnou furiosamente. Logo, todos estavam na sala. Jake não aguentou e se transformou. Deu impulso no chão e saltou na direção de Edward, que foi ao seu encontro. Sem pensar, entrei na frente dos dois e empurrei Edward para meus irmãos.

-Segurem ele!-gritei

Me virei a tempo de segurar Jacob. Ele tentava passar por mim, em vão. Emmett, Rodrigo e Jasper estavam segurando Edward. Nessie começou a chorar.

-Esme, tire as pequenas daqui.-falei

Ela prontamente atendeu e saiu da sala com as meninas.

-Não.-disse Nessie

-Vai agora!.-falei

Nessie tentou correr até mim e Jake, mas Alice a segurou e a levou pra outro lugar.

-Me larguem. Eu quero matar esse pulguento. -disse Edward

-Pare com isso. Ninguém vai matar ninguém aqui.-falei

Nem me deram bola. Urgh. Ninguém merece.

Carlisle confuso foi até Edward e disse:

-Pare com isso e nos explique o que esta acontecendo.

-Esse pulguento teve impressão com a Nessie.-ele disse

Todos os Cullens que estavam presente estacaram. Rosalie rosnou e deu um passo a frente.

-Como você pôde seu cachorro? Ela é só uma criança.-ela disse

Celly, Kris e Mel a seguraram.

-Parem com isso vocês dois.-falei para os dois Cullens

Edward me olhou confuso. De repente sua expressão se mudou pra raiva e ele gritou:

-Como você pode aceitar uma coisa dessas? Você é louca ou o que?

Abaixei minha cabeça sentindo a raiva me tomar e meus olhos mudarem de cor. Levantei minha cabeça e virei lentamente na direção de Edward. Ele ficou estático e arregalou os olhos. Aposto que eu estava com uma expressão demoníaca.

-Será que dá pra você calar a boca e escutar, antes de agir impulsivamente?-perguntei

Ele recuperou a expressão de raiva e disse:

-Escutar o que? Que esse lobo tem pensamentos nada legais com minha filha? Que ele a quer como mulher dele? Como você pôde? Como você permiti isso?

-Por Deus, Edward...Fica quieto! Ele não pensa nela desse jeito. Se você prestar mais atenção vai ver que estou certa. Ele tem total consciência de que ela ainda é uma criança. A única coisa que ele sente no momento é que deve protegê-la como se fosse um irmão. -falei ainda segurando Jake

Ele parou, absorvendo minhas palavras. Olhei pra Jake.

-Para agora!-falei

Ele então se sentou no chão, deixando todos espantados com o fato dele me obedecer.

-Vamos nos acalmar. Não quero briga dentro da minha casa. -falei firme

Jasper começou a usar seu poder, deixando todos mais calmos, menos eu que estava com meu escudo.

Olhei pra Jake que ainda encarava Edward com um olhar raivoso.

-Jake, o que veio fazer aqui.-perguntei tentando ser educada.

Ele me olhou e se aproximou de mim. Desbloquiei meus poderes e li seus pensamentos. Quando vi o que era fiquei em choque. Não podia ser. De novo não. Eu sabia que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer. Tudo estava indo tão bem. Parece que o destino gosta de me pregar peças. Tanya se alarmou com minha atitude e veio até mim.

-O que houve?-ela perguntou

Olhei pra ela e abri a boca, mas não saiu nenhum som. Não consegui dizer nada. Percebi que todos estavam preocupados, até mesmo Edward já que eu estava usando meu escudo em Jacob.

-Bella? Bella, fala o que houve. -disse Tanya

Em menos de um segundo Rodrigo estava do meu lado. Ele pegou em meus ombros e me sacudiu levemente.

-Bella, por Deus fale algo. -ele estava desesperado

-Julian...-sussurrei

Dessa vez quem ficou em choque foram meus irmãos e meus dois amigos. Houve um momento de silência até que Carlisle se pronunciou.

-Quem é Julian?-ele perguntou

Senti que meus olhos ficavam mais pretos a cada minuto, de tanta raiva que eu estava sentindo por dentro. Suspirei o olhei pra Celly.

-Hora de contar a outra história.-falei

Ela assentiu, ainda em choque. Me virei pra Jacob novamente e falei:

-Vá pra sua casa, vista uma roupa e volte. Precisamos conversar sobre isso. Temos que tomar providências o mais rápido possível.

"Você tá pensando em contar a eles?"-ele pensou

-Sim. Não há outra alternativa.-falei

"Acho melhor não fazer isso Bells."-ele pensou

-Eles têm que saber. Se uma nova guerra surgir, eles terão que estar preparados.-falei

"Não Bella. Tem que haver outro jeito. Você não pode confiar a eles esse segredo."-ele pensou

-Não há outro jeito, Jake. Você sabe disso. Sabe como foi da última vez. Não podemos nos arriscar de novo.-falei

"Se é isso que você quer...Bom, vou até minha casa. Daqui a pouco eu volto."-ele pensou

Assenti e o levei até a porta. Quando me virei, todos olhavam pra mim querendo explicações.

-Vamos pra sala. -falei

Sentei em um sofé e todos se acomodaram.

-Mamãe cadê o Jake?-perguntou Nessie

Edward rosnou baixinho. Deu um olhar significativo a ele antes de dizer:

-Ele foi pra casa meu amor. Amanhã ele volta. -falei

Ela fez biquinho e veio para meu colo.

-Ele ta machucado mamãe?-perguntou

-Não filha. Ele está bem. Fique tranquila.-falei

Todos pareceram compreender a forte ligação que era a impressão. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Quando olhei no relógio vi que já estava tarde.

-Está na hora das duas bonequinhas irem pra cama.-falei

-Deixa que eu as coloco pra dormir. Você tem uma conversa pela frente.-Celly disse

Assenti com a cabeça. Celly e Kris pegaram as pequenas e subiram para os quartos. Me virei para os Cullens.

-Bella, que guerra é essa que você estava falando?-perguntou Carlisle preocupado

Olhei pra cada um deles. Todos estavam bastante preocupados. Eu sabia que isso um dia iria acontecer. Eles descobriram meu primeiro segredo e agora quase descobriram o outro. Eu realmente não queria metê-los nessa história, porque sei que eles não vão querer ficar de fora da luta. E tenho tanto medo de perdê-los. Na primeira guerra eu perdi alguns amigos e sei que se tiver mais uma perderei mais. E não quero isso. Me dói o coração só de imaginar Esme ou Alice sendo atacadas por um deles, ou até mesmo os outros.

Suspirei, já sabendo que não teria como adiar isso.

-Bom, como eu já disse a vocês, durante esses três anos em que estiveram fora muitas coisas aconteceram. E não foram só coisas boas. Lembra que falei sobre uma outra natureza minha? -perguntei

Todos os Cullens assentiram.

-Então, ela tem a ver com a guerra. -falei

Continuação

Vi a confusão no rosto de cada um dos Cullens. Imagino que estejam pensando em mil coisas. Sinceramente, eu preferia que ficasse somente na imaginação mesmo. Não queria que soubessem desse segredo. Mas não posso mais esconder isso deles.

-Não estamos entendendo.-disse Edward

Suspirei e me levantei, indo até a janela.

-Foi nessa guerra que eu sofri uma outra transformação.-falei

-E também foi onde criamos laços de amizade com os Quileutes.-disse Rodrigo

Carlisle fez sinal pra que continuassêmos.

-Tudo começou um mês depois do primeiro aniversário de Nessie. Nós estavamos na casa branca conversando, quando passou uma reportagem de um assassinato em Seatle. Era um rapaz de 21 anos que trabalha de segurança no shopping. Era o turno dele e de mais um rapaz. No meio da madrugada ele desapareceu. O guarda que ficou no shopping ligou pra polícia depois de procurar por todos os lugares. Todos os policiais foram chamados ao local e começaram uma busca por ele. Depois de muito tempo acharam o corpo dele com marcas de mordida de um animal que ninguém sabia o que era. Alguns falavam que era um leão, outros falavam que era um urso, mas nada foi comprovado. Por sorte, Rodrigo foi o médico responsável por fazer a autopsia no corpo. Ele descobriu que não era um animal comum. Era uma mordida parecida com a dos lobos, só que era maior. -falei

-E não era só isso. O corpo do rapaz estava com um cheiro diferente. Um cheiro de esgoto e enxofre. -disse Rodrigo

-Nós ficamos preocupados, pois sabíamos que era algo que nunca tinhamos visto antes. Conversei com Jake e os meninos e eles também não sabiam o que era. Decidimos que iriamos fazer uma ronda a noite em Seatle para tentar descobrir o que era e foi o que fizemos. Porém não tivemos sorte pois o animal não apareceu durante as duas semanas seguintes. -falei

-Decidimos então esperar pra ver o que acontecia. Ainda assim, todos ficamos alerta.-disse Tanya

-Você também participou disso?-perguntou Esme

-Sim. Todos os Denalli participaram. -disse Tanya

-Continue.-pediu Jasper

Emmett já estava ansioso. Aff...Esse adoro uma luta.

-No começo da terceira semana houve outro assassinato. Do mesmo modo que o anterior. Fomos atrás novamente, mais chegamos tarde. O animal já tinha ido embora. A vitima estava com a mesma mordida, no mesmo lugar, na região da barriga. Ficamos mais preocupados, pois sabiamos que ele iria voltar e fazer mais vitimas. Essa segunda vítima era um primo de Mike Newton que veio morar com ele. Nós fomos no enterro e tivemos uma surpresa. O corpo da primeira vítima não estava lá. O caixão estava estraçalhado. -falei

-Todos da cidade ficaram chocados. A família do rapaz ficou acabada emocionalmente e fizeram um pedido pra que devolvessem o corpo, só que não foi atendido. -disse Celly

-No decorrer da semana, nós voltamos no local esperando encontrar o animal. Só que dessa vez o ataque ocorreu em outros lugares. E foram mais de um. Durante o mês nós tentamos todas as noites mas sempre chegavamos tarde. O número de mortos aumentou e deixou a cidade de Seatle um caos. Começaram a utilizar o toque de recolher e deu certo, até que as casas começaram a ser invadidas. Nós tivemos que chamar alguns amigos para nos ajudar na busca. -falei

-Mesmo com toda a ajuda nós não conseguimos descobrir nada. Os ataques ficaram cada vez pior. Estavamos nos sentindo totalmente inúteis. -disse Tanya

-Até que um dia, durante uma caçada nossa, nós ouvimos um grito e sentimos cheiro de sangue. Coloquei meu escudo em volta pra que não sentissem nossa presença. Quando chegamos ao local tivemos um susto. Era um animal enorme, com dentes afiados e olhos vermelhos. Um de nossos amigos nos contou que era uma criança da lua. -falei

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

-Mas...eles não estavam extintos? Pensei que os Volturi tinham eliminado todos eles.-disse Jasper

-Bom, eu e meus irmãos nunca tinhamos visto um. Nem sabiamos que existia.-disse Rodrigo

-Os únicos que sabiam eram os Denali e os outros vampiros. Eles também achavam que não existia mais nenhuma criança da lua, mas estavam errados.-disse Kris

-E o que aconteceu depois?-perguntou Emmett eufórico

Ri com sua animação.

-Nós tentamos conversar com ele, mas era inútil. Ele não se controlava, era como os recém-nascidos, apenas seguia seus instintos. Era totalmente selvagem.-disse Mel

-Rodrigo consegui ler um pouco de seus pensamentos e viu que tinham outros. -falei

-Não dava pra ler tudo pois a mente dele era meio embaçada. Como se não tivesse com uma frequencia boa. Mas consegui ver que ele não era o único. Descobri também que os corpos das vitimas sumiam porque eles se transformavam em outros lobisomens. -disse Rodrigo

A cada coisa que agente falava os Cullens ficavam mais chocados. Carlisle tinham uma expressão de preocupação. Eu sabia que ele estava imaginando que isso pode acontecer novamente. E está totalmente certo. Depois do que li na mente de Jake tive certeza que eles voltaram.

-Como os Volturi não interferiram? -perguntou Carlisle

-Deixa eu terminar de contar que vocês irão entender.-falei

Eles assentiram.

-Nós tivemos que matá-lo, mas deu um trabalho. Ele era tão forte e rápido quanto um vampiro. Tiveram que juntar Rodrigo, Louis, Garret, Sam e Paul para acabar com ele. -falei

-Como vocês o mataram?-perguntou Alice

Imaginei que ela nunca tinha lutado com um. Talvez nenhum dos Cullens.

-Do mesmo jeito que matamos vampiros.-disse Louis

-Depois que o matamos, fomos atrás dos outros. Conseguimos encontrar mais três. Na mente de um deles, Rodrigo descobriu quem os estava criando. -falei

Todos olharam pra Rodrigo.

-Fiquei bastante surpreso ao saber da existência de crianças da lua. Porém, fiquei mais surpreso ainda ao ver quem era seu criador. Dessa vez fiquei realmente chocado e preocupado.-disse Rodrigo

Percebi que ele estava fazendo suspense. Aff, homens...Emmett só faltava quicar na cadeira de tanta euforia. Os outros estavam agora bem preocupados.

-Ele era uma criatura lendária e milenar. Eu já tinha ouvido falar mas nunca pensei que existisse. Achava que era apenas lendas. Porém estava equivocado. -disse Rodrigo

Já estava farta dessa demorada e decidi acabar logo com isso, só que Tanya foi mais rápida.

-Era um hibrido.-ela disse

-Mas vocês já não tinham visto a Bella?-perguntou Jasper

-Só que Bella era metade humana metade vampira. O outro era metade vampiro e metade lobisomen.-disse Celly

Choque atravessou o rosto de todos.

-Mas...isso é impossível.-disse Carlisle

-Muitas coisas eram impossíveis e hoje são verdadeiras. Nessie e Bec por exemplo.-disse Celly

E Celly tinha razão.

-Nós tentamos a todo custo encontrar o mestiço, mas era praticamente impossível. Sabiamos que de alguma forma ele nos bloqueava. Começamos então a chamar todos os vampiros que podíamos. Ficamos num total de 35. Com isso aumentou o número de lobos, já que o índice de vampiros em Forks nunca tinha sido tão alto assim. Junto com eles somavam um total de 50 cabeças. -falei

-Nossa. Da última vez que viemos aqui eram apenas três.-disse Carlisle

-Perái, eles lutaram com vocês?-perguntou Jasper surpreso

-Sim. Eles não queriam se unir a nós. Mas todos sabiamos que esse era o único jeito de derrotá-los. Ainda mais com o líder que eles tinham. Todos estavam preocupados pois não tinhamos noção de quão poderoso o mestiço era. Estavamos contando apenas com a sorte. No começo foi bastante difícil, pois os lobos brigavam com alguns de nossos amigos. Mas conseguimos controlá-los evitando que houvessem mortes entre nós.-falei

-Imagino como deve ter sido.-disse Edward

-Nós sabiamos que iria haver uma guerra, mas não imaginavamos quando, já que nossos poderes não estavam funcionando com eles. Só que um dia o mestiço invadiu a mente de Rodrigo e disse a ele para estarmos as 21hs no norte da floresta de Forks. Era perto de La Push, o que deixou os Quileutes com um ódio mortal. -disse Tanya

-O que vocês fizeram?-perguntou Alice

-Nós fomos. Quando chegamos lá ficamos muito preocupados. Tinham um total de 47 lobisomens e 26 vampiros, mais o mestiço. Nós sabiamos que iria ser difícil vencê-los e que perderíamos alguns dos nossos, mas não tinha outra alternativa. Isso já tinha se tornado uma briga pelo território. -falei

-Decidimos que os cinco mais poderosos ficariam com o mestiço e os outros teriam que se virar com o restante. -disse Louis

-Eu, Rodrigo, Davi, Louis e Garret ficamos com o mestiço. Rodrigo podia conectar nossas mentes para facilitar a luta, Davi podia congelá-lo quando este estivesse distraído, Louis e Garret eram os melhores e mais experientes lutadores e eu podia nos proteger com o meu escudo.-falei

Olhei pra Edward e vi que ele iria surtar a qualquer hora por saber que eu me arrisquei. Aff...

-Celly podia torturar vários lobisomens ao mesmo tempo, Kris podia torrar vários com os raios, Vlad podia controlar a mente de alguns e Guto podia se movimentar mais rápido do que qualquer um ali presente. Sem contar com os outros vampiros que tinham dos bem perigosos, como Kate que podia causar dor como Celly,e Ryan que tem o controle do fogo. E ainda tinham também os Denali's e alguns outros vampiros que eram ótimos lutadores. -disse Louis

-O mestiço foi pra outra parte da floresta, nós cinco o seguimos. Assim que entramos pela floresta escutamos a luta começar do outro lado. Nós queriamos acabar logo com o mestiço e voltar pra ajudar os outros, mas nossa luta foi bem demorada. Quando chegamos no local que o mestiço estava, tentamos descobrir o motivo dos ataques, mas ele disse apenas que seu nome era Julian.-falei

Logo eles perceberam toda a situação que nos encontramos no momento. Lembraram que eu tinha falado esse nome quando li a mente de Jake e tomaram consciência de que algo iria acontecer.

-Nos posicionamos e então a luta começou...

Bella Pov

Senti os Cullens ficarem tensos. Sei que vai ser ruim ouvir essa história, mas eles precisam saber de todas as informações que possam nos ajudar nessa nova guerra. Sim, nova guerra...Pois eu tenho certeza que tudo irá se repetir.

-Nós tinhamos total consciência de que não seria uma luta fácil. Sabiamos que alguns dos nossos morreriam. Mas não podiamos fazer nada, teriamos que lutar. -disse Rodrigo

-Como Bella tinha o escudo, ela poderia nos defender dos ataques mentais. Isso facilitaria bastante a luta. Nossa prioridade era proteger Bella. Então Rodrigo se posicionou do lado direito de Bella e Davi do lado esquerdo. Eu me posicionei na frente junto com Garret.-disse Louis

-O mestiço começou com ataques mentais, que ficava mais forte a cada vez que ele investia. Isso fazia um pressão enorme em meu escudo e incomodava bastante. Mas eu tinha que aguentar. Passado uns 3 minutos, Julian me lançou um olhar furioso e correu em minha direção. Ele era bem rápido, mas ainda assim não conseguiu chegar em mim. Garret o agarrou pelo pescoço e o tacou em uma rocha. Louis avançou pra cima dele mas foi arremessado longe. O mestiço encarou Garret e lançou um jato de fogo nele, mas este se desviou a tempo e investiu pra cima do mestiço. Houve um barulho ensurdecedor com o choque do corpo deles. Rodrigo e Davi já estavam em posição de ataque ao meu lado. Garret e Julian lutavam, em uma dança de movimentos selvagens, porém graciosos. -falei

Apesar do momento tenso, não pude deixar de reparar que Julian lutava com uma elegância e graciosidade fora do comum. Tenho certeza que um humano ficaria hipnotizado com seu jeito de lutar. Era algo que nunca tinha visto antes, e imaginava que nem mesmo meus irmãos e amigos teriam visto algo tão singular durante suas vidas.

-Logo Louis se juntou a eles na luta, mas não adiantou muito. O mestiço conseguia lutar com os dois sem nenhuma dificuldade. Ficaram nisso durante um tempo, até que Julian tacou Garret e Louis em uma árvore e os prendeu, com alguma coisa invisível, e veio em minha direção. Rodrigo e Davi se posicionaram em minha frente, mas foram arremessados longe. -falei

Os Cullens prenderam a respiração.

Flashback On...

_Me posicionei e rosnei. __Julian deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:_

_-Acha mesmo que pode comigo? _

_-Não saberei se eu não tentar. -falei_

_-Você está sozinha. Pode até ser tão rápida quanto eles, mas não é a mais forte.-ele disse_

_-Sou forte o bastante pra te matar.-falei_

_Eu sabia que isso era mentira, sabia que não era forte o bastante mas tinha que distraí-lo até que os outros voltassem. Corri até ele e o dei um chute em sua barriga, fazendo-o voar longe. Logo Rodrigo e Davi estavam do meu lado novamente. O mestiço correu em nossa direção e começou a lutar com meus irmãos. Corri até Garret e Lestat e tentei soltá-los, mas era impossível. _

_-Bella, cuidado!-gritaram Garret e Louis_

_Não tive tempo de me virar. O mestiço agarrou meu pescoço e me tacou em uma rocha. Como eu não era totalmente vampira, senti uma dor terrível em minhas costas. Senti algo descendo pelo meu braço e vi que era sangue. Olhei para o mestiço e vi que ele estava lutando com Rodrigo. Davi estava preso na árvore junto com os outros. Eu sabia que agora era somente eu e Rodrigo. Isso diminuia nossas chances, mas teríamos que tentar mesmo assim. _

_Me levantei e olhei para os outros, que tentavam se soltar a qualquer custo. Escutei novamente um barulho ensurdecedor e vi que era Rodrigo que tinha sido lançado em uma árvore. O mestiço então olhou para o sangue em meu braço e veio em minha direção. Ele estava completamente hipnotizado pelo meu sangue, seus olhos estavam negros como a noite. Rodrigo aproveitou esse momento de distração e pulou nele arracando seu braço. Foi então que aconteceu..._

_O mestiço soltou um rosnado furioso. Seu braço escapou das mãos de Rodrigo e voltou ao seu corpo num piscar de olhos, fazendo com que todos ficassêmos chocados. De repente várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. O chão começou a tremer, fazendo com que abrissem fendas enormes. Começou a trovejar e a cair raios em várias direções, iluminando tudo de uma forma que fazia meus olhos arderem com tanta luz. As árvores ao nosso redos começaram a cair ou pegar fogo. Surgiu um rastro que fogo no chão, que se fechou em nossa volta. Rodrigo foi suspenso no ar por uma força invisível. _

_Olhei para o mestiço e vi que em sua mão tinha uma enorme bola de fogo. Entendi o que ele pretendia fazer e o raiva tomou conta de mim. Eu estava vendo meu irmão morrer na minha frente e não podia fazer nada para evitar. Nesse momento, desejei ser forte o bastante para matar Julian. Se houvesse alguma forma de matá-lo, ou pelo menos de proteger Rodrigo, mesmo que fosse minha última ação, eu o faria. Foi então que algo passou pela minha cabeça. Rodrigo era vampiro, ele viraria cinzas se fosse atingido pelo fogo. Mas eu não, já que sou mestiça. Talvez eu apenas ganhasse algumas queimaduras. Bom, só há um jeito de descobrir. _

_Julian ergue as mãos em direção ao Rodrigo e lançou a bola de fogo. Sem pensar, corri até Rodrigo e me joguei em sua frente, sendo atingida pela bola._

_-Não!-gritou Rodrigo_

_Senti meu corpo arder em chamas. Lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto enquanto as chamas se espalhavam por meu corpo. Julian começou a rir e disse:_

_-Viu como es fraca? Não passa de uma mestiça que não serve nem pra defender seus irmãos. Não passa de um monstro inútil. _

_Senti meu corpo tremer, mas não era de dor e sim de ódio. Ódio desse mestiço desgraçado que acabou com vidas inoscentes e que agora queria matar minha família e meus amigos. Ódio desse monstro que acabou com sonhos de várias pessoas, destruiu famílias, cometeu atrocidades. ÓDIO desse ser desprezível que desejava meu sangue, minha morte..._

_-O que foi? Está com raiva? Vai fazer o quê?-ele disse_

_Eu ouvia os gritos e rosnados de Rodrigo e dos outros, mas meu olhar estava focado em Julian. Senti um vento frio percorrer meu corpo e apagar o fogo. Nem precisei olhar pra ver quem era. Senti um alívio imediato, apesar de ainda sentir a ardência em meu corpo. _

_-Mas o quê...-disse Julian olhando espantado pra mim_

_De repente seu olhar parou em Davi, que estava com um sorriso desafiador. Julian rosnou e falou:_

_-Quais serão suas últimas palavras vampiro?_

_Senti meu corpo tremer mais e uma sensação de poder e força. Eu sabia que algo tinha acontecido comigo e pude ver meu escudo mais forte. _

_-Eu que te ê que irá morrer.-disse Davi rosnando_

_Julian ergue as mãos novamente e lançou a bola de fogo em direção a Davi, porém esta bateu em algo e se espalhou em outras direções, fazendo um estrondo. Vi que era meu escudo que estava diferente. Estava mais grosso e com um luz lilás fraca. O mestiço tentou novamente, porém meu escudo bloqueou todas. Ele se enfureceu e começou a usar todos os seus poderes de uma vez, mas em minha direção. Desta vez dava pra suporta seus ataques, não estava mais incomodando como antes. Isso o deixou mais furioso. Rodrigo, que já estava do meu lado novamente, rosnou. Corremos em direção a Julian e começamos uma nova luta. _

_Estavamos mais fortes,senti que poderíamos vencê-lo. Porém, do nada, meu escudo desapareceu. Julian aproveitou esse momento e pulou nas costas do Rodrigo e, num movimento incrivelmente rápido, arrancou sua cabeça. Senti uma dor em meu peito ao ver aquela cena._

_-Não!-gritei_

_Julian começou a rir. Rosnei furiosamente e pulei em cima dele. Comecei a usar tudo o que aprendi com Garret. Eu conseguia aplicar vários golpes e socos nele, mas ele era mais forte. O fato de eu ser metade humana não ajudou muito, já que eu estava ficando cansada. Mas continuei tentando, até que ele me prendeu em uma árvore e me mordeu. Achei que era meu fim e que ele iria arrancar minha cabeça, mas me enganei. Ele estava sugando meu sangue. Tentei empurrá-lo, mas não consegui, não tinha forças. Um furacão se ergueu em volta de nós dois, impossibilitando que alguém chegasse perto da gente. Eu só conseguia ver folhas e poeira voando em volta. Não sabia se os outros estavam bem._

_Imaginei que esse seria meu fim. Eu estava perdendo os sentidos, estava ficando fraca. Minha vida passou em minha mente. Tudo o que vivi, todos meus amigos, minha família, Nessie, Charlie, Os Cullens...Queria poder ter tido chance de me despedir deles...Fazer as pazes com Charlie...Contar aos Cullens sobre Nessie...Oh, minha filha...Meu tesouro...Queria tanto estar com ela agora. Espero que ela me perdoe por não ter sido uma boa mãe, e por abandoná-la agora. Queria poder sentir seus corpinho quente em meus braços mais uma vez, sentir seu cheiro único...Dizer que a amo e que sempre estarei com ela, em seu coração...Oh, Charlie...Me arrependo por não ter tentado conversar com ele. Eu deveria ter ido até sua casa pra acabar de vez com essa briga. Queria poder, pelo menos uma vez, expressar meus sentimentos sem medo ou vergonha e dizer que o amo. Edward...Queria poder vê-lo uma última vez. Apesar de tudo eu ainda o amo com todas as minhas forças. Nunca o esqueci. O amarei pra sempre..._

_Foi então que senti uma sensação esquisita. Senti um frio começar a subir por meus pés. Ele se espalhava lentamente pelo meu corpo. podia senti subindo pelas minhas veias, sentia cada parte que ele tocava. Achei que essa era a sensação da morte. Mas me enganei. O frio aumentou, causando uma dor terrível. Com certeza eu iria preferir a morte. De repente comecei a sentir meu corpo sendo perfurado em várias partes. Não estava aguentando a dor. Eu gritava, mas parecia que ninguém me escutava. Parecia que não teria fim. _

_Até que o frio chegou em coração e eu senti uma dor enorme. Parecia que meu coração estava aumentando e ficando apertado no peito, como se não tivesse espaço pra ele. De repente, meus batimentos aceleraram e o sangue começou a fluir de uma forma rápida pelo meu corpo. O mestiço estava em um frenesi com a boca em meu pescoço e não percebeu a mudança em mim. O frio ficou um tempo a mais em minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu sentisse uma dor incômoda e fechasse meu olhos. Tão de repente como começou, ele sumiu. Percebi que eu estava com os sentidos mais apurados. Eu conseguia escutar cada movimento, cada respiração onde estava tendo a outra luta. Conseguia sentir cheiro de Nessie perfeitamente, e isso me alarmou. Será que ela está aqui? _

_Abri meus olhos e fiquei maravilhada. Eu estava vendo cada detalhe de tudo, cada partícula do mato, das árvores...Minha visão estava mais apurada. Forcei mais um pouco e consegui ver o que estava acontecendo no outro campo de batalha. Onde nós estavamos era no alto, o que nos dava uma ótima visão do que estava acontecendo com os outros. Eu conseguia vê-los tão bem que parecia que estava com um binóculos. Olhei pra todos os lados a procura de Nessie, mas não a achei._

_Isso está estranho, como posso sentir o cheiro dela? Minha mente então foi para outro lugar, por dentro da floresta, era como se eu estivesse andando por ela. Pude ouvir pensamento, foi ai que me liguei que estava dentro da mente de alguém, mas não sabia como. _

_Voltei minha atenção para o mestiço que ainda sugava meu sangue. Como eu ainda não morri? Já era pra ter acabado o sangue. Esquisito..._

_Do nada, pude ouvir várias vozes._

_"Como será que eles estão lá? Será que mataram o mestiço?"-era e voz de Guto_

_"Será que eles estão bem. Ai, merda. Vou matar esse lobisomem fedido."-era Celly_

_Fiquei estática. Eram pensamentos deles. Mas como?_

_Foi então que me liguei. Coloquei as mãos no peito do vampiro e dei um leve empurrão nele, tentando afastá-lo. Porém ele vôou longe. Arregalei meus olhos. Como fiz isso? O que está acontecendo comigo? Estou tão estranha._

_Julian se levantou e me encarou. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Pela sua mente vi que meus olhos estavam totalmente negros, como os dele. Consegui ver também que eu tinha me tornado uma mestiça e que o frio que senti foi da transformação e a outra dor eram os poderes dele sendo absorvidos por mim. Saber que eu podia absorver dons me chocou e me deixou com medo. Isso era muito perigoso._

_Julian ficou tão distraído com seus pensamentos que não viu que Garret,Davi e Louis se soltaram e voaram pra cima dele. Garret o agarrou pelo pescoço e tentou arrancar sua cabeça, mas Julian agarrou seu braço e o arrancou. Louis se preparou para pular no mestiço mas eu o segurei._

_-Pegue Garret e leve-o aos outros. Davi, faça o mesmo com Rodrigo. Eu cuido de Julian.-falei_

_-Mas...-Louis tentou dizer_

_-Sem mas. Faça isso. Eu dou conta do mestiço.-falei_

_Ele correu até Garret, que estava segurando o braço arrancado com a outra mão, e o pegou. Davi pegou a cabeça e o corpo de Rodrigo e sumiu por entre as árvores, sendo seguido por Louis. Quando eles sumiram de vista, olhei pro mestiço e falei:_

_-Agora é somente nós dois.-falei_

_-Você ainda não sabe controlar seus poderes. Vai ser fácil.-ele disse e pulou em mim._

_Desviei a tempo e o peguei pelo pescoço. Puxei seu rosto e sussurrei em seu ouvido:_

_-Posso não saber controlar meus poderes AINDA, mas sei usar a força muito bem.-falei jogando em uma rocha. Corri até ele e dei um chute em sua barriga. Ele vôou longe e bateu em uma árvore. Quando estava se levantando, avancei nele e dei um chute em seus rosto. Ele gritou de dor e veio pra cima de mim. Num movimento rápido, o peguei e o ergui sob minha cabeça, abaixei seu corpo e bati com os joelhos em suas costas. Ele agarrou minha perna e me bateu na árvore duas vezes. Na terceira segurei seu braço direito e o puxei, mas não consegui arrancá-lo. _

_Eu sabia que mesmo sendo igual a ele, seria muito difícil matá-lo. Mas eu iria tentar. Eu tinha que tentar. A vida de minha família e de meus amigos dependia de mim. Pois se eu não o matar, ele matará os outros. E isso eu não posso permitir..._

Continuação...

_Peguei em seu pescoço e o taquei em uma árvore. Fiquei em posição de ataque e esperei ele revidar. Julian se levantou e me encarou. Mantinha em seu rosto uma expressão de puro ódio. Imaginei que a minha deveria estar do mesmo jeito. Em minha mente passavam mil idéias para matá-lo. Eu só descansaria quando visse seu corpo estraçalhado na fogueira. Essa seria uma luta onde somente um sobreviveria. E eu farei de tudo pra que essa pessoa seja eu. Farei de tudo pra que Julian morra, mesmo que eu tenha que morrer junto com ele._

_-Você tem certeza que quer continuar com essa luta? Vale a pena por sua vida em risco por causa daqueles vampiros? -ele disse_

_-Sonha que eu vou desistir. É óbvio que vale a pena lutar por eles. São meus amigos e minha família. Pessoas que amo demais.-falei_

_-Então se prepare, pois chegou o seu fim.-ele disse_

_-Eu já nasci preparada, querido.-falei_

_Ele deu um sorriso debochado e começou a usar seus poderes. Eu estava parada, mas sentia que as coisas explodiam ao meu redor, fazendo com que meus cabelos voassem com o vento. O céu era iluminado pelos trovões, raios desciam em todos os lados, a terra embaixo de meus pés tremia violentamente, furacões apareceram a alguns metros de distância de nós dois. Se algum humano estivesse aqui iria pensar que era o apocalipse. Espero que essa luta passe despercebida pelos moradores de Forks e La Push, já teremos problemas demais com os Volturi, não quero mais esse na lista._

_Ele bloqueou sua mente, mas eu ainda consegui ver como ele controlava seus poderes e isso me ajudou muito. Comecei a explodir tudo que estava atrás dele. Por um momento pude ver medo e surpresa em seus olhos, mas logo retornou a sua expressão de ódio. _

_Senti a adrenalina percorrer meu corpo. Uma enorme vontade de arrancar a cabeça de Julian. Eu analisava todo seu corpo, decidindo que partes eu arrancaria. Ele fazia o mesmo. E isso me dava mais vontade de matá-lo._

_Eu sabia que nada poderia nos deter. Nada poderia impedir essa luta, agora não havia mais volta. Sabia também que eu estava sozinha. Apesar de me deixar com medo, isso era uma coisa boa. Afinal, a única pessoa que pode vencê-lo agora sou eu. E se meus irmãos entrassem nessa luta, com certeza não sobreviveriam. _

_Vi um clarão subir aos céus onde estava tendo a outra luta. Deveria ser Ryan. Espero que todos estejam bem._

_Me concentrei novamente no mestiço. Ele tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto. A confusão me atingiu em cheio. Não sabia o significado desse sorriso, o que me deixou meio receosa. Porém não durou muito. Logo entendi, quando ele intensificou os seus ataques. _

_Um furacão de fogo nos rodeou, impedindo que saissêmos da bolha. Os raios começaram a cair dez vezes mais fortes. Ouvi gritos e rosnados. Olhei para o lado e vi que eram meus irmãos e os Denalli. Suspirei aliviada por saber que a outra luta tinha terminado. Fui pega de surpresa por uma bola de fogo que acertou em cheio meu estômago. Por incrível que pareça, aquilo não deu. Só incomodou um pouco._

_Lancei um olhar furioso a ele, que ainda mantinha o sorriso no rosto. Raios caiam bem perto de mim agora. Corri até Julian e desapareci quando estava a um metro de distância. Ele arregalou os olhos e me procurou por todos os lados. Reapareci atrás dele pegando-o pelo pescoço e o prendi na parede de fogo. Ele agarrou meu braço e me jogou do outro lado. Correu até mim e posicionou a perna para me dar um chute no rosto, mas fui mais rápida. Dei uma rasteira nele e, antes que ele encostasse no chão, o chutei para o outro lado. Me levantei bem na hora em que ele lançou outra bola de fogo que atingiu meu braço esquerdo. Ele correu em minha direção, mas o arremessei longe. Levantei minhas mãos e fiz uma bola invisível com um campo de força. Fiz os raios cairem na bola, junto com jatos de fogo. Aumentei a bola e taquei nele, fazendo atravessar a parede de fogo. Fiz uma corrente de vento apagar o furacão de fogo e corri na direção do mestiço, que estava atordoado. _

_Senti olhares em cima de mim, mas continuei com minha atenção focada em Julian. Pulei em cima dele, prendendo-o no chão, e comecei a socá-lo. O contato de minhas mãos em seu rosto fazia um barulho estridente, ecoando por toda a floresta. Continuei socando-o até que ele segurou meus pulsos e me chutou pra longe. Cai em pé e olhei pra ele, que estava se levantando._

_Eu tinha que fazer algo rápido, antes que essa luta fugisse do controle. Meus irmãos socavam a bolha que estava a nossa volta tentando se aproximar de nós dois. Julian olhou pra eles e tirou o escudo. Porém, antes que eles corressem até nós, criei outra bolha para deixá-los fora da luta. Julian ficou com raiva e tentou anular meu escudo, em vão. Sorri em deboche. Ele rosnou alto e correu em minha direção, mas eu esquivei para a direita. Ele parou e correu novamente até mim, dei um pulo e fui pra trás dele. Na terceira vez que ele investiu contra mim eu não me esquivei, recebi e aguentei o impacto. Ele tentou segurar meu braço, mas me virei e parei atrás dele. Segurei seus dois braços e coloquei meus pés em suas costa. Tomei impulso e, com muita força, arranquei seus braço direito. _

_Ele urrou de dor e começou a tremer. Me pegou pelo pescoço e me lançou em uma árvore. Correu até mim novamente e me deu um chute no rosto, fazendo minha cabeça bater com força no chão. Senti o sangue escorrer por meu pescoço. Agarrei sua perna, que já estava a caminho de um novo chute, e o lancei em outra árvore. Ele se levantou com um olhar demoníaco. Eu sabia que ele estava fora de si. Agora terei que tomar muito cuidado. Qualquer ação mal calculada, poderei acabar na fogueira. Não quero nem pensar. _

_Ele avançou em mim novamente. Eu pensei que ele iria me dar um soco ou agarrar meu pescoço, porém me pegou desprevenida. Ele me deu uma rasteira e pisou em meu estômago, me prendendo no chão. Segurou em meu braço direito e o arrancou. A dor era horrível, não consegui conter o grito de dor. Meu corpo estava cansado, e eu sentia que o de Julian também mas sabia que ele não iria desistir._

_Ele segurou meu outro braço e tomou impulso com os pés em minha barriga, pronto para arrancá-lo. Só que fui mais rápida. Puxei seu braço e o mordi, fazendo com que ele me largasse. Depois dei um chute, fazendo-o cair do outro lado. Senti minha raiva no máximo. Meus poderes estavam fora de controle e eu usaria isso contra Julian. Num momento de descuido dele, o imobilizei e fiz surgir uma parede de fogo em volta dele. Fiz os raios irem em direção á ele, junto com luzes de várias cores. Imaginei que seriam outros poderes, mas não dei importância só queria matá-lo. Coloquei uma parede invisível em volta do fogo para que ele não se espalhasse. Julian começou a gritar pedindo que eu parasse, mas não o fiz. Ele continuou gritando durante um minuto e então se calou. _

_Será que ele já morreu? Ou será uma armadilha? Espero que ele não esteja tentando mais nada._

_Por precaução, dissolvi apenas a parede de fogo. Fiquei suspresa quando vi que não tinha mais nada ali. Cheguei perto, ainda mantendo o escudo. Não pude conter um suspiro de alívio quando vi suas cinzas no chão. Enfim, o pesadelo acabou. _

_Olhei meu braço que estava a uns 3 metros de distância e comecei a andar em sua direção. Mas o cansaço consumia meu corpo. Eu estava tão fraca que parei no meio do caminho e cai de joelhos. Eu não tinha mais forças, então simplismente me joguei no chão. A última coisa que vi foi meus irmãos vindo em minha direção, e então apaguei._

Flashback Off...

Quando terminei a história percebi que os Cullens estavam completamente chocados. Não é pra menos, até eu me assusto com essa história ainda. Foram muitos acontecimento de uma vez.

Foram muitas perdas, muito sofrimento. Além das descobertas e transformações. Sei que todos estão com medo que isso se repita, mas não há nada que possamos fazer para evitar essa guerra. As únicas pessoas capazes disso seriam os Volturi. Mas se eles não fizeram nada da outra vez, dúvido que façam algo agora.

-Nossa eu...nem sei o que dizer. -disse Alice

-E o que aconteceu depois?-perguntou Jasper

-Bom, quando nós acabamos com todos os nossos inimigos, nos dividimos em dois grupos. Um grupo ficou ajudando os que estavam feridos, que por sinal eram muitos, e o outro foi ajudar Bella. -disse Louis

-Eu fiquei com os outros para ajudar os que estavam feridos. Analisamos todos e vimos que 5 vampiros, amigos nossos, estavam mortos e 4 lobos e 3 vampiros ficaram gravemente feridos. -disse Mel

-Eu, meus irmãos, os Denalli, Louis, Ryan e outros amigos nossos fomos ajudar Bella. Quando chegamos no local da luta ficamos suspresos e confusos, por ver que Bella estava diferente e muito poderosa. Só quem sabia o que tinha acontecido era Davi e Louis, e mesmo assim por alto. -disse Celly

-Ficamos com muito medo de perder Bella, pois não sabíamos o quanto ela era poderosa e nem se ela era páreo para Julian. Tentamos entrar na luta para ajudá-la, mas os dois estavam protegidos pelo escudo. Ficamos desesperados, tentamos de tudo pra chegar perto deles, mas foi em vão. -disse Kris

-Quando vimos as cinzas de Julian no chão, ficamos aliviados por ter acabado todo o sofrimento. Quando percebemos que não havia perigo, Bella já tinha tirado o escudo. Ainda estava meio chocado com o que presenciei. Olhei então pra Bella e percebi que ela estava muito ferida e fraca. Foi então que ela caiu no chão e Guto correu ao seu encontro, sendo seguido pelos outros. Depois disso pegamos Bella e voltamos pra casa.-disse Louis

-Quando acordei estava em minha cama, com o braço no lugar e meus machucados fechados. -falei

-Ela se curou muito rápido. Davi contou pra todos o que tinha acontecido. Vimos que ela tinha se tornado uma mestiça também. Entendemos então o por que da recupeção rápida que Bella teve. Ela durmiu apenas por 8 horas. -disse Celly

Carlisle olhou pra mim fascinado. Deve estar pensando em fazer exames em mim pra poder analisar meu sangue.

-Mas você não tem nenhuma cicatriz no seu ombro.-disse Alice confusa

-Meu sangue faz com que as cicatrizes desapareçam.-falei

Alice olhou pra Jasper e depois pra mim. Captei rapidamente ses pensamentos. Ela queria que as cicatrizes de Jasper sumissem. Eu o faria com certeza.

-Tem uma coisa que não entendo. Os Volturi deveriam ter interferido nessa guerra. Afinal, o mestiço inflingil várias leis de nosso mundo. -falou Edward

-Nem nós entendemos. Nunca conseguimos achar uma razão para isso. -falou Rodrigo

-Tem mais uma coisa. Bella leu algo na mente do Jacob e disse Julian. Ele não deveria estar morto?-perguntou Jasper

-Sim. Nós vimos as cinzas dele, pelo menos achamos que era. Mas estávamos todos enganados.-falei

-Você acha que a guerra irá se repetir?-perguntou Esme receosa

-Não há dúvidas disso.-falei convicta

A tensão tomou conta da sala. Todos ficaram presos em seus pensamentos, assim como eu. O que vi na mente de Jake só pode ser Julian. Isso significa que em breve teremos uma nova luta, mas sinto que dessa vez será diferente. Sinto que será um momento onde escolhas importantes deverão ser feitas. E se algo der errado, muitas vidas serão perdidas.

**Edward Pov**

Agora, mais do que nunca, me arrependo de ter ido embora. Bella passou por um grande perigo e eu não estava aqui para protegê-la. Se tivesse acontecido algo com ela, eu não me perdoaria nunca. Fui um completo idiota por tê-la abandonado.

Essa história foi bem impressionante. Nunca imaginei coisas assim. Percebi que todos estão preocupados, pois há uma possibilidade de acontecer uma nova guerra. Talvez pior do que a anterior.

-Bella, o que você viu na mente de Jacob, exatamente? -perguntou Rodrigo

Ta ai uma coisa que eu também queria saber.

-Eles estavam fazendo ronda agora de noite e encontraram uma pessoa morta na floresta. Ela tinha a marca de uma mordida de lobisomen na barriga. Jake sentiu o cheiro de Julian na vítima. Eu também senti pela sua mente e vi que realmente é cheiro dele. -disse Bella

-Mas, como isso é possível? Todos vocês viram as cinzas dele no chão.-falou Celly

-Eu não sei. Ele era muito poderoso, talvez ele tenha fugido. -disse Louis

-E as cinzas?-Perguntou Kris

Tinhamos muitas dúvidas pra esclarecer. Muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Todos ficaram quietos, presos em seus próprios pensamentos. Até que sentimos o cheiro do cachorro e a campanhia tocou.

-Entra.-Bella gritou

Jacob entrou e veio até nós.

-Então, o que vamos fazer?-perguntou

-Temos que ficar mais alertas. Provavelmente ele veio querendo vingança. Vocês devem ficar em um grupo maior pra fazer a ronda a noite. Todo cuidado agora é pouco.-disse Bella

-Acho que seria bom se agente fizesse a ronda com vocês. Só que não em La Push. Podemos voltar aos lugares que ele atacou antes.-disse Louis

-Como se já não bastasse Lestat, agora também tem Julian para nos atormentar.-falou Celly

-Nós vamos dar um jeito. Não se preocupem. -disse Rodrigo

-A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é ficarmos alerta a qualquer situação suspeita. Temos que reforçar a segurança das pequenas e não devemos, em hipótese alguma, sair sozinhos por aí. Ele pode querer atacar pegando alguém como refém, e isso não será nada legal.-disse Bella

Todos ficaram quietos, pensando nas palavras de Bella.

-Onde está Nessie?-perguntou o cach...Jacob

Bella deu uma olhada significante pra ele e disse:

-Está dormindo.

-Posso ir vê-la rapidinho?-perguntou Jacob receoso

Rosnei, sendo acompanhado por Rose.

Bella suspirou e disse:

-Pode, mas não demore.

O cachorro assentiu e começou a andar em direção a escada. Porém me levantei e entrei em sua frente.

-Acho melhor não.-falei

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos. Rosnei novamente.

-Edward, pare com isso. -disse Bella me puxando pelo braço pra sentar ao lado dela.

-Bella...-fui interrompido

-Vai Jacob. Preciso conversar com eles.-ela disse

O cachorro se virou e subiu as escadas.

-Bella, como você pode permitir isso?-perguntou Rose indignada

Eu também queria entender. Ela deveria proteger a filha. Eles são lobos jovens, ainda não têm total controle sobre si. Como ela pode ser tão irresponsável?

-Eu não sou irresponsável, Edward. -ela disse

-Então como permiti e aceita isso?-perguntei

Rodrigo riu e Bella revirou os olhos.

-Isso é uma coisa que não podemos evitar, Edward. É mais forte do que tudo que já vi na vida. E no momento, o amor que ele sente por ela é de irmão. Ele só sente que deve protegê-la, mesmo que seja a última coisa que ele faça. É um amor puro. E isso me deixa feliz, porque sei que Nessie estará sempre protegida com Jacob. Eles estão destinados a ficar junto, e nada poderia me fazer mais feliz do que saber que minha filha terá o amor e a proteção de meu melhor amigo. -ela disse

-Mas...-fui interrompido novamente

-Sem mas. Entenda que ele não a vê como uma mulher ainda. Se quiser uma prova, é só ler os pensamentos dele. Tenho certeza que seus conceitos mudaram rapidamente. Seus pensamentos são tão puros quanto o amor que um tem pelo outro.-ela disse

Todos na minha família entenderam o que ela quis dizer e aceitaram. Menos eu e Rose. Eu não quero minha filha com ele. Não mesmo.

-Se ferrou Edward. Seu genro será um lobo.-disse Emmett fazendo todos rirem

-Bom, a conversa está boa mas nós temos que ir.-disse Celly se levantando

-Ah, tá cedo gente.-disse Bella

-Que nada. Os meninos devem estar impacientes já.-disse Kris rindo maliciosamente

-Imagino.-disse Bella

-Nós também já vamos. Ainda teremos bastante tempo pra conversar.-disse Mel abraçando Bella

-O raxa ainda está de pé?-perguntou Louis

-Com certeza. Temos que esquecer um pouco dos problemas.-disse Bella

-Ok então. Está tudo certo. Quem irá correr?-perguntou Louis

-Daqui vamos eu, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett e Rose. Vocês também vão?-Bella perguntou pra Kris

-Sim.-Kris

-Já mexeu nos carros?-perguntou Rodrigo

-Vou mexer na quinta ou na sexta.-Bella respondeu

-Ok. Bom, até mais Bella. Agente aperece aqui antes do raxa.-disse Mel

-Tudo bem. Até mais.-Bella disse

Nos despedimos do pessoal e voltamos pra sala.

[...]

**Bella Pov**

Nossa, como a semana passou rápido. Hoje já é sexta. Foram tantos acontecimentos...

Lisa acordou pra essa nova vida e simplismente adorou saber que agora é uma vampira. Para nosso espanto, ela consegue se controlar muito bem. Carlisle e Rodrigo acham que é porque fui eu que a transformei. Eu não acredito muito nisso. Talvez seja porque ela já estava se preparando pra essa vida, como eu fazia. Ela já voltou pra casa com Bec. Rick está morando com elas agora. Bec está radiante, pois agora tem um pai. Sim, Rick a "adotou" de vez. Ele e Lisa já até pensam em casamento.

Mel e Louis estão morando juntos também. Já marcaram a data do casamento que será em Janeiro do próximo ano. Eu e Alice, que me implorou pra ajudar, já resolvemos quase tudo da cerimônia e da festa. Esme, Rose e Celly também estavam ajudando.

O Cullens se adaptaram a viver em minha casa, ou melhor NOSSA casa. É assim que eu falo agora. Todos estão muito felizes e realizados por poder participar da vida de Nessie e porque a família está unida. Ah, eles já aceitaram o impriting de Jacob e Nessie, mas isso não significa que eles não têm ataques de ciúmes dos dois, o que é muito engraçado. Não quero nem imaginar como vai ser quando Nessie já tiver idade pra namorar...

No hospital está tudo tranquilo, pelo menos por enquanto. Sabrina e eu estamos nos dando muito bem. Isso está deixando a loira aguada cheia de raiva. Ela fica possessa quando vê eu e Sabrina conversando. É engraçado de se ver.

**Continuação...**

Julian não deu sinal de vida. Achamos que ele está tramando algo e que irá aperecer de surpresa. Isso nos deixa preocupados, principalmente com as pequenas.

Lestat também desapareceu. Provavelmente está em outro esconderijo e recrutando mais vampiros para ajudá-lo em sua vingança. As vezes imagino Lestat conhecendo Julian e isso me faz tremer. Com certeza estaríamos perdidos.

Apesar de toda a preocupação com Lestat e Julian, todos estão animados para o raxa amanhã. Emmett não para de falar em carros e na corrida. Quis saber de cada mínino detalhe de todos os raxas que eu e meus irmãos já participamos. Alice está ansiosa e frustada, pois não conseguiu ver como será amanhã e nem com que roupas vamos. Bom, eu bloquiei os seus poderes para que ela veja somente no dia, o que a deixou bolada.

Os Cullens foram caçar com Nessie. Eu decidi ficar em casa para mexer nos carros e para ver as roupas que todos iremos usar, até mesmo a dos meninos. E eu já tinha caçado ontem quando sai do hospital, não precisei ir hoje de novo. Edward não quis me deixar sozinha, mas eu e Alice conseguimos convencê-lo que não teria problema. E aqui estou eu dando os últimos reparos nos carros.

Confesso que deu um pouco de trabalho, pois tive que mexer nos treze carros, já que meus irmãos também irão correr. Ainda bem que o raxa será tarde, senão como eu iria explicar para os vizinhos, ou qualquer outra pessoa que aparecesse por aqui, que eu tenho treze carros luxuosos? Iriam pensar que são roubados, com certeza. Sem contar que alguém poderia tentar roubá-los.

Estou tão empolgada com o raxa. As meninas vão enlouquecer quando verem a roupa que eu comprei. São lindas demais e super sexy. Amanhã vamos chamar bastante atenção. ADORO!

Quando acabei meu trabalho com os carros, limpei a garagem e fui colocar o lixo no quintal. Estava voltando pra casa quando olhei para as árvores que tinham na frente da casa e tive uma idéia. Nessie vai adorar. Corri pra dentro de casa e peguei o telefone. Fiz uns contatos básicos, comprando tudo o que eu iria precisar. Farei uma surpresinha para minha pequena.

**Edward Pov**

Já estávamos há algumas horas caçando. Nessie estava radiante por estar caçando com agente. Minha família está bastante feliz pela convivência com minha pequena. Estão plenamente realizados por ter esse pequeno milagre em nossa família. O amor que sentem pela minha princesinha é intenso, eles chegam a idolatrá-la. Não os culpo por isso, ás vezes eu me pego fazendo o mesmo. Não tem como resistir ao encanto de Nessie. Agora sim posso dizer que somos felizes, não que não fôssemos antes. Acontece que sempre sentimos que faltava algo, mas nunca imaginávamos o que seria. Bella chegou para alegrar nossas vidas, mais ainda assim tinha dentro da gente aquele sentimento, de que faltava algo. Só agora descobrimos que era minha filha, meu tesouro. Era como se, de alguma forma, soubessemos que faltava mais alguém pra completar nossa família, embora nem imaginássemos que era isso. É difícil de explicar. É o destino...

Minha pequena é tão delicada, graciosa...É única! Talvez seja por isso que meu instinto protetor fique bem mais intenso com ela. Foi difícil vê-la lutar com os animais e não fazer nada. Tinha um medo enorme de que ela se machucasse. Já ficava em posição de ataque para interferir, caso houvesse necessidade. Parece que Jasper e Carlisle dividiam comigo esse instinto, pois, assim como eu, ficavam atentos a todos os movimentos dela e dos animais que entravam em seu caminho, prontos para salvá-la de qualquer perigo. Isso me deixou muito tranquilo e satisfeito, pois eu sabia que, caso eu não estivesse presente para protegê-la, minha família o faria por mim. O único que parecia não ter noção do perigo era Emmett. Ele sempre apostava com ela quem pegava o urso maior. Juro que me dava uma enorme vontade de socá-lo, mas não fazia com medo de assustar Nessie. Mas quando chegar em casa, terei uma conversinha com ele.

Uma coisa que me deixou extremamente fascinado, foi ver Bella nas ações de Nessie. Minha pequena agia como a mãe. Se não fosse pela cor dos meus cabelos e pelo formato do meu rosto, juraria que ela saiu totalmente à Bella. Seus movimentos selvagens, porém elegantes. Sua mania de morder os lábios quando se prepara para avançar em sua presa. Entre muitas outras coisas. Isso acabou me fazendo lembrar que Bella estava sozinha em casa, contra a minha vontade, obviamente. Com todo esse perigo rondando Forks, eu não queria tirá-la de minha vista nem por um segundo, mas ela e Alice acabaram me convencendo de que nada iria acontecer, que não precisava me preocupar. Bella ainda alegou que queria mexer nos carros, sozinha, e que iria separar roupa que iríamos amanhã para o raxa. Disse que queria fazer uam surpresa. Não teve como não aceitar, já que Bella utilizou as mesmas artimanhas que Alice usa quando quer algo. Mulheres...

Pouco tempo depois que chegamos ao local que iríamos caçar, Bella sumiu das visões de Alice. Fiz menção de ligar pra ela, mas Alice me impediu, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que Bella só fez isso para que não vissêmos o que ela estava fazendo. O que foi confirmado por uma mensagem de Bella que recebi alguns segundos depois.

Confesso que fiquei com uma enorme vontade de voltar pra casa, mas não quis estragar a caçada de Nessie. Depois de muito esperar, a noite finalmente caiu e nós decidimos ir embora. Ansiava por chegar em casa e pegar Bella em meus braços, constatando que nada havia acontecido a ela. Pois não saberia viver sem minha amada.

Perdido em pensamentos, só notei que Alice falava com Bella ao telefone quando ouvi a voz da mesma. Virei, automaticamente na direção de Alice e acompanhei a conversa, confuso.

-Ela está durmindo, Bella.-disse Alice olhando para Nessie que estava aconchegada em meus braços.

"Maravilha! Quando chegarem, deixem-na durmindo. Não deixem que ela veja o quintal."

-Por quê?-perguntou Alice, curiosa

"Nada demais. Apenas faça isso, por favor. Depois eu explico."

-Tudo bem, então. Até mais.-disse Alice

"Até. Beijo!"

-O que houve?-perguntou Esme, preocupada

-Nada demais. Bella só ligou pra avisar que é pra manter Nessie durmindo, para ela não ver o quintal.-disse Alice

-Por quê?-perguntou Carlisle

-Ela disse que depois explicava. -respondi

Todos assentiram.

A ansiedade tomava conta de mim. Já vivi muito tempo longe de Bella, não suporto ficar mais de duas horas sem vê-la. Acelerei o passo, no que fui imitado por todos. Eles não estavam com eu, mas pareciam me entender pois não reclamaram.

Pouco tempo depois já estávamos perto da casa. Saimos da floresta e começamos a andar pelo rua, para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada. Ainda estava a uns 100 metros, mas já conseguia ouvir uma movimentação na casa. Tinha um caminhão estacionado na calçada e vários homens carregando umas madeiras quintal adentro. Bella estava apoiada em um mesa cheia de folhas, perto de uma árvore, desenhando algo em um papel. Estava totalmente concentrada no que fazia. Esme pegou Nessie de meus braços e entrou na casa, como Bella tinha pedido. Eu, Carlisle e meus irmãos fomos até Bella, que notou nossa presença e nos olhou, sorrindo. Andei até ela e a beijei.

-Vejo que fizeram o que pedi. Obrigado!-ela disse

-De nada, maninha. Mas o que está aprontando?-perguntou Alice, se debruçando sobre a mesa para espiar o papel que Bella escrevia.

Fiz o mesmo e vi que era um desenho de uma casa na árvore.

-Você vai construir uma casa na árvore?-perguntou Alice animada.

-Sim. Vou fazer uma surpresa pra Nessie. Faz tempo que não faço algo assim.-ela disse

-Que legal. Posso ajudar?-perguntou Alice

-Claro. Você pode cuidar da decoração. Eu já comprei algumas coisas. Estão em cima do sofá.-disse Bella

-Ok. Vamos Rose.-disse Alice puxando Rosalie pra dentro da casa.

-E nós? O que podemos fazer para ajudar?-perguntou Jasper, empolgado.

Isso foi estranho. Geralmente quem tem esse tipo de reação é Emmett. E não fui o único a achar isso, pois Bella e Carlisle ergueram as sombrancelhas e olharam para Jasper, confusos.

-O que foi? Eu também quero ajudar nessa surpresa pra minha sobrinha. -ele disse

-Eu também.-disse Emmett tão empolgado quanto Alice.

Bella nos contou como ela tinha pensado em fazer a casa. Nós demos algumas idéias e ela adorou. Ela estava muito animada. O que acabou contagiando a todos.

-Bellinha, porque você não vai ajudar as meninas e deixa que agente cuida da construção?-disse Emmett pegando os papéis das mãos de Bella.

-Não mesmo! Eu quero ajudar a construit.-ela disse

-Não precisa. Já tem 4 homens aqui pra isso. -disse Emmett empurrando Bella pra dentro de casa.

-Mas...-ela disse

-Sem mas. Vai logo.-disse Emmett rindo

Bella bufou e entrou em casa. Nós rimos de sua teimosia. Algumas coisas nunca mudam...

**Bella Pov**

Ao amanhecer, a casa já estava pronta. Ficou linda. Alice e Esme fizeram uma ótima decoração. E os pequenos móveis que Rose comprou eram perfeitos para a casinha. Todos estavam loucos para ver a reação de Nessie. Inclusive eu.

Enquanto estavamos dando um último retoque na casa, escutei uma movimentação na casa. Nessie estava acordando.

-Vou lá dentro, arrumar Nessie.-falei

-Ok. Não demora.-falou Alice ansiosa

Assenti e corri pra dentro de casa. Fui direto para o quarto de Nessie.

-Bom dia, meu amor.-falei

-Bom dia mamãe.-ela disse, esfregando os olhos.

A peguei no colo e a levei até o banheiro. Tirei sua roupinha e a coloquei na banheira.

-Filha, vai tomando banho que vou pegar algo pra você vestir.-falei

-Ok, mamãe.

Voltei para o quarto e abri o guarda-roupa. Como sei que Nessie vai querer estrear a casinha, peguei um short e uma camiseta regata. Peguei também seu chinelo e fui para o banheiro.

Eu conseguia sentir a animação vindo dos outros. Jasper, pensei.

Arrumei Nessie e a peguei no colo, enquanto ia pro primeiro andar.

-Filha, nós temos uma surpresinha pra você.-falei

Nessie abriu um sorriso radiante e perguntou:

-O que é?

-Você já vai descobrir, princesa.-disse Edward, aparecendo do nosso lado.

-Bom dia, papai.-falou, pulando para seu colo.

-Bom dia, minha lidinha. Durmiu bem?-ele perguntou

-Sim.-ela disse

Quando chegamos no andar debaixo, todos já estavam na sala. Alice correu até nós e deu um beijo em Nessie.

-Pronta pra saber qual a surpresa?-ela perguntou

-Mais que pronta.-respondeu Nessie, pulando no colo de Edward.

Todos riram.

-Então vamos.-falou Alice, indo pro quintal.

Ao avistar a casinha, reparei que eles colocaram uma lona na frente da casa, impedindo que Nessie a visse antes da hora. Boa idéia. Assim o suspense será maior.

Paramos em frente a casa e viramos pra Nessie, que estava olhando a casa, confusa.

-O que é isso?-perguntou

-Já já irá saber.-respondeu Rose

Emmett e Jasper pegaram a lona e puxaram, revelando a linda casinha. Ouvi um arfar e olhei pra Nessie. Seus olhos brilhavam e sua boca emitia um "Oh".

-Isso é...-ela não consegui completar.

-Uma casa na arvore.-disse Alice

-É minha?-perguntou

-Sim.-respondei Edward

Nessie desceu do colo do pai e olhou pra casinha.

-Quem construiu?-ela perguntou

-Todos nós, minha querida.-respondeu Esme

Depois de alguns segundos olhando pra casa, Nessie deu um grito e pulou no meu colo.

-Ah, eu amei. Obrigado.-ela disse me abraçando.

Desceu do meu colo e fez o mesmo com os outros. Todos estavam em êxtase, com a alegria de Nessie.

-Vem, vamos conhecer a casa.-disse Alice, pegando a mão de Nessie.

As duas correrão escada acima, seguidas pelos outros. A cada nova coisa que Alice mostrava, Nessie abriu um sorriso radiante.

-Ela é linda. Posso chamar Bec pra vir brincar aqui, mamãe? -perguntou

-Pode, meu amor.-falei, tirando meu celular do bolso e entregando a ela.

Enquanto Nessie estava no telefone, tive uma outra idéia.

"Alice, Rose e Esme, venham comigo. Os outros fiquem aqui e distraiam Nessie."-falei por pensamento

Os meninos assentiram. Corri pra fora da casinha e fui até a outra casa. As meninas estavam atrás de mim.

-O que houve, querida.-perguntou Esme, preocupada.

-Hoje iremos mudar um pouco as coisas.-falei

-Como assim?-perguntou Rose

Alice estava com um biquinho, porque era acostumada a saber das coisas antes de todos. Sorri pra ela, que me mandou a lingua.

-Vamos tomar café na casa da árvore.-falei

As três sorriram.

-Ótima idéia.-disse Alice

-Vão pegando as comidas, que irei pegar as cestas.-falei

Corri até a dispensa que tinha no primeiro andar, ao lado da cozinha. Peguei três cestas médias e fui até as meninas. Coloquei em cima da mesa e comecei a guardar as comidas. Logo as cestas estavam cheias. Cada um pegou uma cesta e eu peguei a toalha pra forrar na mesinha que tinha do lado de fora da casinha.

-O que é isso?-perguntou Emmett, apontando para as cestas.

-Nosso café da manhã.-respondeu Alice

-Vamos comer aqui? Que legal! -disse Nessie

Olhei pra mesa e reparei que só tinha 4 cadeiras.

-Bom, como a mesa não tem lugar pra todos, podemos forrar a toalha no chão mesmo.-falei

-Melhor assim.-disse Alice

Jasper e Edward colocaram a mesa em um canto, junto com as cadeiras, pra deixar mais espaço. Forrei a toalha no chão, com a ajuda de Carlisle. Esme, Alice e Rose arrumaram a mesa e começamos a comer. Eu já estava acostumada a usar meu dom de ilusão neles, era quase automático. Carlisle sempre ficava atento a qualquer mudança neles, pois não sabíamos se isso poderia prejudicá-los em alguma coisa.

Continuamos nosso café, em meio a risos e conversas.

[...]

Nosso manhã foi maravilhosa. Pouco depois que tomamos nosso café, Bec chegou. As duas passaram o dia todo na casa da árvore. Bec vai passar a noite aqui em casa, já que Lisa e Rick irão pro raxa com agente.

Já era umas 21hs quando subi para meu quarto e arrumei nossas roupas em cima da cama. Meus irmãos já estavam aqui na casa. Estavam todos conversando na sala.

"Meninas, venham aqui no meu quarto."-pensei

Logo, todas estavam passando pela porta.

-O que houve? -perguntou Celly

-Está na hora de nos arrumarmos.-falei, apontando para as roupas em cima da cama.

-UAU!-disseram Rose e Alice

Celly, Kris e Tanya riram da cara de deslumbradas das duas.

-Esperavam que fôssemos com que roupas? Temos que estar maravilhosas. -falei

-Essas roupas são lindas.-disse Alice, com os olhos brilhando.

-E sexy. -completou Rose

-Vão se acostumando. É assim que nós costumamos ir para os raxas. -falou Tanya

Kris foi até a cama, olhou as roupas e perguntou:

-Qual é a minha?

Mostrei a elas qual roupa cada uma iria usar, através dos pensamentos.

-Quem irá tomar banho primeiro?-perguntou Kris

-Bom, Alice e Rose podem usar os banheiros de seus quartos. E as outras podem usar o daqui do meu quarto.-falei

-Eu vou usar o do corredor.-falou Celly, ela adorava aquele banheiro.

-Eu posso usar o do outro quarto de hóspedes. -falou Kris

-Eu vou usar o da Bella mesmo.-disse Tanya

-OK. Então vamos nos arrumar. Deixem para colocar a roupa aqui no meu quarto. Não quero que os meninos nos vejam antes da hora.-falei com um sorriso malicioso. Logo todas estavam igual a mim.

-Maravilha.-disse Alice, saindo do quarto acompanhada de Rose, Celly e Kris.

-Lôrah, vou lá embaixo falar com os meninos.-falei

-Tudo bem. Vou pro banheiro.-ela disse

Assenti e sai do quarto. Desci as escadas e fui até a sala. Estavam todos conversando animadamente.

-Onde está Alice?-perguntou Jasper

-Foi se arrumar para o raxa. As outras meninas também. Vim avisar que é pra vocês irem fazer o mesmo. Alice e Rose estão nos seus quartos. Celly está no banheiro do corredor, Tanya no meu quarto e Kris no quarto em frente ao de Esme. Jasper, Emmett e Edward irão para o quinto quarto do lado direito, e Rodrigo, Davi, Guto e Vlad para o de frente a esse. As roupas que usarão já está em cima da cama, com o nome de cada um. Podem ir. -falei, apontando para a escada.

Os Cullens me olhavam meio chocados.

-Ela é sempre assim?-perguntou Jasper

-Acredite, ela é pior. Vai se acostumando.-disse Rodrigo, subindo as escadas.

Quando só ficou eu, Esme, Carlisle, Bec e Nessie na sala, olhei para os dois adultos e falei:

-Vocês têm certeza que não terá problema em ficar com as pequenas? Eu posso deixá-las em La Push.

-Não precisa, Bella. Você sabe o quanto gosto de crianças. E pode imaginar o quanto amo minhas netinhas. -falou Esme olhando para Nessie e Bec.

Carlisle e Esme tratavam Bec como neta também, assim como Charlie. Na verdade, todos já tratavam Bec, Rick e Lisa como parte de nossa grande família. O que me deixava muito feliz.

-Bom, então tudo bem. É para se comportarem, ok? Nada de malcriação com o vovô e a vovó, entendidas?-falei

-Sim.-responderam as duas

-Vou subir pra me arrumar. Até daqui a pouco.-falei dando um beijo nas pequenas.

Quando entrei em meu quarto, Tanya já estava saindo do banheiro com o roupão. Peguei uma toalha e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e voltei para o quarto. Rose e Alice já estavam no quarto com Tanya, só faltava Kris e Celly.

Percebi que as três estavam bem animadas. Não posso falar nada, porque eu também estava. Imaginei a nossa entrada no local e entrei em êxtase. Será de arrepiar.

-Bella?-chamou Kris, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

Só nessa hora reparei que já estavam todas no quarto.

-Sim? -falei

-Estamos te chamando a um tempão. Estava pensando em que, hein? Ou melhor, em quem? -perguntou Lôrah.

Revirei os olhos e disse:

-Eu estava pensando como será nossa entrada. Quero que todos parem para nos olhar.-falei

-E já decidiu?-perguntou Rose

-Sim. Vamos nos arrrumar. Daqui a pouco eu explico.-falei

**Edward Pov**

Depois que Bella mandou que fôssemos nos arrumar, subimos para o segundo andar e fomos para nossos devidos quarto, como Bella disse. Fiquei surpreso quando vi que roupa iríamos usar. Jasper e Emmett tiveram a mesma reação que eu, mas não se opuseram. Imagino como será a roupa delas...

Pouco tempo depois já estavamos prontos. Saimos do nosso quarto ao mesmo tempo que os Watson saiam do outro. Percebi que nossas roupas eram parecidas, só o que mudavam eram alguns pequenos detalhes. Estavamos igual Bad boys. Emmett adorou a roupa, tivemos que tirá-lo a força do banheiro, mas especifica- mente de frente do espelho.

Resolvemos esperar as meninas na sala, junto com Esme e Carlisle. Passamos pela porta do quarto de Bella, que estava fechada, e tentamos ouvir algo, em vão.

Chegamos na sala com caras frustadas. O que não passou despercebido por Carlisle.

-O que houve?-ele perguntou

-Nada. -falou Jasper, com vergonha de admitir que estava espionando as meninas.

-São as meninas. Elas se trancaram no quarto. Tentamos ouvir algo mas não conseguimos.-falou Emmett

Todos olhamos pra ele com raiva. Burro.

-O quê?-disse Esme

De repente começou um falatório. Todos tentavam se explicar ao mesmo tempo.

-Silêncio!-gritou Carlisle, autoritário.

Na hora todos pararam de falar. Pelos pensamentos dos Watson, percebi que eles viam Carlisle de um modo fraternal. De certa forma já nos consideravam uma só família, e a Carlisle e Esme como os anfitriões. Tinham por eles tanto respeito como eu e meus irmãos. Fiquei feliz em saber disso.

-Vocês estavam espionando as meninas?-perguntou Esme, incrédula.

O falatório começou novamente.

-Quietos! Falem um de cada vez.-disse Esme no mesmo tom que Carlisle, que agora se encontrava tentando conter o riso ao nos ver como crianças que foram pegas em flagrantes.

-Nós não estávamos espionando-as. Estávamos apenas tentando ouvir algo no quarto. Elas estavam muito quietas, poderia ter acontecido algo com elas.-disse Davi, fazendo cara de cão sem dono.

-Dúvido. Do jeito que Bella é poderosa. -disse Emmett

O fuzilei com os olhos, assim como os outros.

-Que coisa feia. Espero que isso não se repita.-falou Esme

Todos assentiram, envergonhados.

-Bom, vou ver como elas estão.-disse Esme

Porém, ela não chegou nem no primeiro degrau, pois ouvimos o barulho de saltos no segundo andar. As meninas estavam descendo as escadas. Tentei ler pela mente de Esme, mas estava bloqueada. Bella...

Esme estava com um olhar orgulhoso para cima, provavelmente para as meninas.

-Até que enf...

Emmett não conseguiu terminar, pois ficou sem voz, assim como nós. Estávamos todos abobalhados. Sem reação.

Parecia que estava acontecendo tudo em câmera lenta. Elas foram aparecendo no corredor com um andar gracioso. Parecia ensaiado. A primeira a aparecer foi Alice, seguida por Rose, Celly, Kris, Tanya e, enfim, Bella. Quando a última apareceu, eu arfei. Bella estava magnífica. Sua roupa colada a deixava sexy, sem parecer vulgar. Realçava suas curvas e seios. Minha vontade era de correr até ela e agarrá-la na frente de todos, mas me segurei. Uma onda de pensamento, nada legais, chegaram em mim. Todos gritavam por pensamento o que queriam fazer à suas respectivas namoradas. Bella percebeu e na mesma hora os bloqueou.

-UAU!-disse Emmett

-Nossa!-falou Rodrigo

-Estou no céu.-disse Davi, fazendo todos rirem.

Alice;

Rose:

Celly:

Kris:

Tanya:

Bella:

-Mamãe você tá mó gata. Vocês também titias.-disse Nessie

-Obrigado meu amor. Se comporte, ok?-disse Bella

-Sim. Aproveita a noite, mamãe. Até amanhã.-disse Nessie

-Até amanhã, meu amor. Vamos?-disse Bella

-Ainda fala Lisa e Rick.-disse Celly

-Ela ligou avisando que vai nos encontrar lá.-disse Bella

-Ok. Então vamos.-falou Rodrigo pegando Tanya pela mão.

Nos despedimos de Esme, Carlisle e as pequenas e saimos.

Bella e seu irmãos pararam no quintal, em frente a uma árvore.

-E então Bells, cadê os carros?-perguntou Alice, não contendo a curiosidade. Carlisle e Esme nos olhavam pela janela.

-Esperem um minuto.-disse Bella

Ela olhou para os lados, vendo se tinha alguém na rua. Se voltou para a árvore e abriu algo, nos mostrando uma pequena tela com um teclado digital. Ficamos estupafatos com isso, mas nada dissemos. Bella digitou uma senha, rapidamente, e olhou para o chão a sua frente, esperando por algo. Olhei para o chão e foi então que aconteceu...

A cara que os meninos fizeram quando viram nossas roupas foi hilária. Nossa entrada foi espetacular. Amei o efeito que causei em Edward. E eu aposto que as meninas estão do mesmo jeito que eu. Mas não fomos as únicas que estávamos arrasando. Todos eles estavam perfeitos com as roupas que separei. Pelas mente das meninas pude ver que elas adoraram o visual de seus amores.

Eles estavam usando calça jeans, tênis da adidas, blusa regata e uma jaqueta de couro por cima.

A única coisa que os diferenciava era a cor da regata. A de Edward era branca, do Rodrigo era vermelha, do Guto era preta, do Davi era azul clara, do Vlad era creme, do Jasper era azul escura e do Emmett era verde. A blusa era colocada no corpo, o que realçava os músculos dos meninos. As jaquetas também eram diferentes. Em cada uma, havia um desenho na parte de trás.

Edward:

Rodrigo:

Guto:

Davi:

Vlad:

Jasper:

Emmett:

"Nossa, a Bells caprichou no visual de todos. Meu Jazz tá lindo com essa roupa. E essa jaqueta com o desenho de uma fênix? Está perfeita!"-pensou Alice

"Meu ursão tá um gato com essa roupa. Bella melhorou bastante o seu senso de moda. Minha roupa está perfeita. Estou muito gata." -pensou Rose

"Rodrigo, como sempre, um Deus Grego. Como eu amo esse homem. Não sei se vou conseguir resistir tanto tempo sem esse corpo gostoso. Hoje a noite promete."-pensou Tanya

"Pára o mundo que eu quero descer. Meu amore está tão gostoso com essa roupa. E esse coração alado na jaqueta dele está tão fofis."-pensou Celly

"Ui, Vlad está uma perdição. Vou me acabar naquele corpitcho sexy. Humm...Aqueles braços fortes e aquele barriguinha sarada...Hoje tem..."-pensou Kris

Bloquiei os pensamentos de todos, senão irei ficar louca com tantos pensamento maldosos. E as imagens? Meu Deus, não vou conseguir dormir nunca mais. Urgh! Ainda bem que coloquei o escudo no Ed, senão quem iria pirar era ele. Não quero nem imaginar quais eram os pensamentos dos meninos. Eca!

Se bem que eu não posso falar nada. Ver Edward nessa roupa de Bad Boy está me deixando louca de tesão. Tirei a sorte grande por ter um homem gostoso assim. Passo mal...

Nos despedimos de Esme, Carlisle e as pequenas e fomos para o quintal. Eu e meus irmãos paramos em frente a árvore "secreta", onde tem uma tela com um teclado digital que controla o acesso a garagem. Para a porta se abrir, além de ter que digitar uma senha, tem ainda que ter reconhecimento ocular e da minha voz. Chique não. Isso foi mais por medida de segurança, pois algumas pessoas que participam dos raxas sabe onde eu moro e poderiam tentar roubar algo. Nunca se sabe, né? Por dentro da casa também posso entrar na garagem, só que preciso fazer a mesma coisa.

-E então Bells, cadê os carros? -perguntou Alice, curiosa.

-Esperem um minuto.-pedi, olhando ao redor para ver se tinha alguém na rua.

Quando vi que estávamos sozinhos, me virei para a árvore e digitei a senha. Depois olhei para o chão, esperando a garagem se abrir. Os Cullens me olharam confusos, e depois olharam para o chão. E então aconteceu...

**Edward Pov**

Se me contassem que aquilo iria acontecer, eu não acreditaria. São muito raras as pessoas que têm uma garagem assim. Eu estava chocado e completamente fascinado. E não era o único, meus irmãos estavam do mesmo jeito que eu.

O chão onde Bella olhava cedeu e deslizou para trás, nos mostrando uma rampa de metal iluminada por luzes de neon azuis que ficavam nas laterais.

Alice arfou e colocou as mãos sobre a boca. Emmett estava com um sorriso radiante, como uma criança quando descobre um novo brinquedinho. Rose tinha adorado e estava pensando em fazer uma igual na nossa casa. Jasper estava curioso para saber como eram os carros.

Bella pegou um molho de chaves que estava em seu bolso e se virou para nós, com um sorriso sapeca.

-Bells, que garagem maneira. Ah, eu quero uma dessas.-disse Alice saltitando para perto de Bella.

-Nossa, estou sem palavras.-disse Rose

-Vocês ainda não viram nada.-disse Kris

-Esperem até ver os carros.-falou Tanya

-Bom, a maioria dos carros é Lamborghini, só o que muda são as cores.-disse Bella

-Sem problemas.-disse Jasper

-Chega de papo Bellinha. Quero ver os carros.-disse Emmett tão animado quanto Alice

Bella riu e disse:

-Ok. Vamos começar. Vou trazer primeiro os carros que meus irmãos irão usar. Quero deixar você um pouquinho curiosos.

-Ah, Bells...Qual foi?-reclamou Emmett

Todos riram.

-Não entrem no carro ainda. Vou colocá-los no meio da rua primeiro. Depois cada um entra no seu.-disse Bella

Todos assentiram.

-Bom, o primeiro carro é do Guto.-disse Bella

Ouvimos um barulho de um carro acelerando e olhamos para a entrada da garagem. Foi quando o carro surgiu. Era um Lamborghini grafitti. Simplismente lindo.

O carro passou direto pela gente e parou no meio da rua. Reparei que o carro estava sem motorista.

-Mas...o que...-Emmett, confuso

-Estou controlando-os com os pensamentos.-disse Bella

-Então é por isso que ganha todas as corridas, né?-falou Emmett

-Claro que não. O único poder que uso no raxa é o escudo, para que outros vampiros não tentem usar seus poderes para ganhar as corridas.-disse Bella

-Vampiros?-perguntou Jasper

-É. Eu falei pra vocês que não eram só humanos que participavam. Alguns vampiros de outros lugares também correm. Até mesmo alguns lobos.-falei

-Os Quileutes?-perguntou Rose

-Também. Eles vão ás vezes. Mas tem outras tribos espalhadas pelo mundo. Rick é bem conhecido nesse mundo de corridas clandestinas. Os raxas que ele organiza são bem famosos, em todos os lugares. Vocês irão entender quando chegarmos no local. -disse Tanya

-Bom, agora os carros de Rodrigo e Tanya.-disse Bella

O primeiro carro, de Rodrigo, era um carro que ainda nem lançou no mercado. Fiquei espantado com isso.

**Edward Pov**

O de Tanya era o novo modelo da Ferrari Califórnia. Muito bonito.

-O de Vlad e Kris.-disse Bella

O carro de Vlad era um Saleen S7 Twin.

O de Kris era uma ferrari genebra vermelha.

-O carros de Davi e Celly.-Bella

O de Davi era uma Lamborghini Gallardo verde.

O de Celly era uma Ferrari Enzo bem chamativa.

-Ai, que linda.-disse Alice

Revirei os olhos.

-Agora, o de vocês. -disse Bella sorrindo

Todos olharam ansiosos para a garagem. Alice e Emmett quicavam lado a lado. Emmett ás vezes tinha cada atitude de gay.

-Primeiro o carro de Emmett.-falou Bella

Ele se aproximou dela, ainda com os olhos na garagem. Então, saiu um carro muito bonito. Ele parecia ser bem veloz. Tinha a parte da frente parecida com a de uma lamborghini.

-UAU...-disse Emmett fascinado com o carro.

-Que bom que gostou.-disse Bella, jogando as chaves para ele, como fez com os irmãos. -Tome muito cuidado com ele ouviu?

-Pode deixar, Bellinha.-falou Emmett

-Agora o carro de Rose. -disse

Rosalie se aproximou de Bella, curiosa.

O carro de Rosalie era um Chevrolet Corvett vermelho. Bem a cara dela.

Rose sorriu e disse:

-Nossa, ele é perfeito.

Bella sorriu pra ela e jogou as chaves do carro.

-Agora o de Jazz.-falou

Agora quem se aproximou de Bella foi Jasper.

O carro dele também era muito bonito. E caro...

-UAU...-disse Jasper, fascinado.

Bella jogou a ele as chaves e se virou para Alice.

-Agora o da fadinha.-disse rindo

Alice não teve tempo de fazer nada, pois assim que Bella terminou de falar, o carro apareceu em nossa frente.

Ouvi um arfar, vindo de Alice. Não era pra menos, o carro era realmente perfeito para ela.

Era uma Lamborghini Gallardo amarela, com alguns detalhes pretos.

-Ahhhhhh, ele é lindo. Perfeitoooo...-disse Alice, pulando em Bella.

Todos riram com a reação de Alice.

-Que bom que gostou. Tome as chaves.-disse Bella

Alice pegou as chaves e começou a baçançar no ar, como se tivesse ganho um prêmio.

-Agora, o de Edward. -falou, sorrindo para mim.

Sorri de volta e me pus ao seu lado. Olhei pra garagem e sorri, encantado.

O meu carro era uma Lamborghini Gallardo Lp 560 branca. Era um modelo bem raro.

-Nossa...-foi só o que consegui dizer.

Bella riu da minha cara e jogou as chaves para mim.

-Fecha a boca, senão entra mosca.-ela disse

-Engraçadinha.-falei

-Bom, agora é o meu bebê.-ela falou

Eu e meus irmãos olhamos novamente para a garagem, mais curiosos do que antes. Afinal, era com esse carro que ela ganhou a maioria das corridas que já participou.

Todos esperávamos um carro bem bonito e muito veloz. E não erramos. O carro de Bella era o mais bonito de todos, na minha opinião. Era uma Lamborghini Reventon, carro mais veloz de todos os tempos. Esse sim era um carro bem raro, só existem 15 desses em todo o mundo.

Jasper e Emmett assobiaram, aprovando.

-Bells, ele é...-Alice estava sem palavras.

-Liga não. Um dia você se acostuma a olhar para ele. Todos ficamos assim no começo. -disse Vlad, rindo

-Não é para menos. Esse carro é simplismente perfeito, maravilhoso. E ainda é o carro mais raro do mundo. Só existem 15 iguais a esse.-falou Rose

-Como você conseguiu esse carro?-perguntou Alice

-Bom, desde que eu comecei a trabalhar, eu tenho uma poupança no banco. Todos mês eu deposito algum dinheiro. Sem contar com o dinheiro que eu já tinha, o qual eu iria usar para pagar a faculdade. E ainda tinha o dinheiro que eu ganhava nos raxas, correndo com moto. -falei

-Que moto?-perguntou Alice

-Pouco depois que Nessie nasceu, meus irmãos queriam me dar um carro, só que eu acabei ganhando um de Renée. Então eles resolveram me dar uma moto. Comecei a participar dos raxas e comprei um carro com o dinheiro que ganhava nessas corridas. As corridas de carro davam mais dinheiro. Consegui juntar o suficiente pra comprar uma casa. É claro que meus irmãos me ajudaram, apesar de que eles queriam que eu morasse com eles. Mas eu precisava de um lugar só meu. Ser mãe exigia responsabilidades com as quais eu queria arcar sem ter ajuda de ninguém. Foi difícil, mas por fim meus irmãos aceitaram. Então eu me mudei. Depois fui ganhando mais dinheiros e os carros que vocês estão vendo. Ganhei algumas motos também.-disse Bella

-Onde elas estão?-perguntou Emmett

-Hoje eu só tenho duas. Algumas eu vendi e outras eu dei para os meninos da reserva. -disse Bella

-Depois quero vê-las.-disse Alice

-Tudo bem. Está na hora de irmos. -disse Bella

-Ah, meninos. Nós iremos chegar no lugar usando a mesma ordem que Bella tirou os carros, ok? -disse Kris

-Bom, então vamos. Está na hora de arrasarmos.-disse Alice, empolgada.

-Hoje a noite é nossa!-disse Tanya

Bella fechou a garagem e segui para seu carro. Ela iria ser a última. Todos entraram em seus carros e deram as partidas.

**Edward Pov**

Bella já tinha nos explicado como seria nossa entrada no local do raxa, então já saímos de casa na ordem. O primeiro carro era o do Rodrigo e o último o da Bella. Eu estava na frente dela.

Todos estavam bastante animados. Emmett e Jasper já estavam pensando nas apostas que iriam fazer. As meninas estavam loucas pra dançar e se divertir. Já vi que nós homens teremos que ficar de olho nelas pra que nenhum engraçadinho tente chegar em cima. Elas estão bonitas demais para o bem delas. Bella então...

"Ei, pessoal."-Bella disse por pensamento.

Todos responderam.

"Estamos todos conectados?"-perguntou Emmett

"Yeah. Liguei nossas mentes pra dizer uma coisinha."-Bella

"Late!"-falou Guto

Todos riram.

"Vamos ver quem vai latir quando agente chegar lá."-falou Bella rindo

"Já estou vendo quem vai ser a próxima vítima da Bella"-falou Rodrigo rindo

"Não dá ideia, Rodrigo."-Guto

"Tá com medo, paixão?"-Bella

"Ih, olha lá. O cara á com medo da Bellinha."Emmett

"Você fala isso porque ainda não viu Bella aprontando com alguém."-Guto

"Essa menina é uma peste."-Davi

"O que você queria falar, Bells?"-Alice

"Bom, meus irmãos já sabem, então já podem ir fazendo enquanto explico para os Cullens."-Bella

"OK."-falaram

"Gente, no painel do carro tem uma pequena tela LCD e do lado tem um phone (aqueles que tem um microfone fino ligado). Estão vendo?"-Bella

"Sim."-Rose

"Yeah."-Alice

"Yep"-Emmett

"Então, coloquem o phone no ouvido e levantem o microfone para que vocês falem nele. "-Bella

Fizemos o que ela disse.

-Ei, estão me ouvindo? Alice?-Bella perguntou pelo phone.

-Estou aqui.-Alice

-Rose?

-Eu também.-Rose falou

-Emmett?

-Câmbio. Ursão falando.-disse Emmett

Pelo phone deu pra ouvir todos rindo e Rose bufando.

-Jasper?-perguntou Bella, ainda rindo.

-Tô aqui.-ele disse

-Edward?

-Também estou aqui.-falei

-Ótimo. Assim podemos nos comunicar melhor. Agora liguem a tela do painel. -ela disse

Segurei o volante com uma mão e com a outra liguei a mini. Era um gps mostrando onde seria o raxa e onde estavamos. Nele apareciam 13 pontos, com os nossos nomes em cima.

-Uau. Quem fez isso?-perguntou Rose

-Fui eu. Nós sempre usamos esses equipamentos. Porque algumas vezes a polícia aparece e nós temos que correr. Como não dá tempo de procurar pelos outros, nós usamos o GPS pra nos localizar. É claro que nossos dons ajudam um pouco, mas agente prefere não usá-los muito.-falou Bella

-Isso é demais.-falou Alice empolgada.

-Nunca pensamos em nada assim. Seria legal conectar nossos carros assim.-falou Jasper

-Vocês têm isso nos carros que usam durante a semana? -perguntei

Eu nunca reparei se no da Bella tinha. Também, com tanta coisa pra admirar, vou ficar olhando pro carro da Bella?

Esse pensamento soou tão Emmett. Estou andando demais com ele.

-Nós temos sim, mas nem sempre usamos.-falou Celly

-Verdade. Na maioria das vezes nós estamos juntos, então não há necessidade de uso.-falou Kris

-OK, gente. Chega de papo. Está na hora da nossa entrada.-falou Bella.

Só nessa hora reparei que já estávamos chegando. Já podia ouvir o barulho da música e vozes.

-Bella, e a música da nossa entrada? Você que irá colocar? -perguntou Alice

Até música terá pra nossa entrada?

-Não. Um amigo meu que irá fazer essa parte. Já dei o sinal pra ele. Quando o carro do Rodrigo aparecer, a música irá começar. Se preparem. Eu darei o sinal pra cada um de vocês, pra que saiam na ordem. -falou Bella

-Sim senhora.-disseram Davi, Guto e Vlad. E depois começaram a rir.

É Agora!

**Bella Pov**

Eu já estava quicando no assento do carro de tão ansiosa que eu estava. Esses homens hoje irão babar litros. Huahuahuahau...

Como eu tinha combinado com meu amigo Fred, assim que o carro de Rodrigo apareceu, a música começou a tocar. E ele escolhei uma música perfeita para o momento.

Conteo - Don Omar (Velozes e Furiosos)

.com/watch?v=Jr2YedsMYn8

Rodrigo acelerou o carro e, quando estava a 3 metros do povo, deu um cavalo de pau, parando no lado esquerdo do local, onde não tinha muitos carros. O carro ficou meio inclinado, o que deixou um espaço que daria boa visão dele saindo. Tanya fez o mesmo e logo foi seguida pelos outros. Todos já estavam prestando atenção em nosso grupo. O que já era de se esperar, já que estávamos com treze carros lindos.

Cada um dava um intervalo de dois segundo depois que o piloto anterior saia do carro, pra sair também. Parecia que tínhamos ensaiado, pois o timing era perfeito, e fazíamos tudo no compasso da música, ou melhor, das batidas que tinham no começo da música.

Todos tinham feito a manobra perfeitamente e Edward estava fazendo a sua. Quando chegou minha vez, dei um sorriso de antecipação e comecei minha manobra. Troquei a marcha do carro, colocando na segunda, girei o volante pra direita e pisei no freio. O carro fez uma derrapagem controlada e parou ao lado do carro de Edward, fazendo uma volta de 90 graus enquanto os pneus cantavam no asfalto. Peguei as chaves e sai do carro. Nesse exato momento, uma brisa passou por mim, levantando meus cabelos enquanto eu olhava pelo local.

Se fosse antigamente eu teria odiado, pois TODOS estavam nos olhando. Todos mesmo. As mulheres lançavam olhares invejosos pra mim e para as meninas e comiam os garotos com os olhos. Os homens não ficavam atrás, também secavam agente. Como eu adoro chamar atenção.

**continuação...**

Pelos pensamentos das meninas, vi que elas estavam adorando a atenção que estavam recebendo. Os meninos que não estavam gostando muito disso. Estavam fuzilando os rapazes com os olhos, se seguravam pra não pular no pescoço deles. Mas eu não os culpo. Eu não hesitaria em dar um bons tabefes na primeira que tentasse algo com meu homem. Ah, juro que eu mato!

Antes que qualquer perua se aproximass, fui até Edward e passei os braços por sua cintura. Ele, por sua vez, passou as mãos em meus ombros, de forma possessiva. Percebi que ele rosnava baixinho.

-Vocês deveriam ter posto uma roupa mais discreta. -ele disse

-Não sei se você reparou, mas não somos as únicas pessoas que estão atraindo olhares aqui.-falei

Ele bufou. O pessoal se aproximou de nós dois, enquanto davam uma olhada pelo local.

-Concordo plenamente com o Edward.-disse Rodrigo

-Idem. -disse Vlad.

Os outros meninos assentiram, concordando. Revirei meus olhos.

-Vocês também estão chamando atenção.-disse Rose

-Mas as meninas são mais discretas. Olha a cara desse bando de idiotas, comendo vocês com os olhos.-falou Davi

-Isso porque não estão lendo os pensamentos. Tenho certeza que já teriam pulado no pescoço de um.-falou Edward.

-Ok. Chega desse papo. Sabem que só temos olhos pra vocês, então não precisam se preocupar com isso.-falei

-Bella tem razão.-disse Tanya

-Mas, podem ter certeza que ficarei de olhos caso uma dessas vadias de quinta tente algo. Eu confio em vocês, mas não confio nelas.-falei, olhando ao redor.

-Apoiada.-falou Celly

-Conte comigo.-disse Tanya

-Comigo também.-disse Kris

-Pode crer.-falou Alice

-Idem.-falou Rose

-Isso serve pra vocês também. Se algum engraçadinho se aproximar, eu meto a porrada.-falou Emmett, flexionando os músculos do braço.

Na mesma hora, ouvimos vários suspiros. Rose rosnou baixinho.

-Com certeza.-disse Rodrigo

-Vocês estão tão engraçados.-falou Guto

-Mas estão certos. Estou com as meninas, afinal gosto de cuidar do que é meu. -falou Irina, aparecendo junto com Kate e Garret.

Irina e Kate estavam usando roupas parecidas com as nossas. Vários homens lançaram olhares de cobiça á elas, enquanto andavam até nós. Garret passou o braço pela cintura de Kate e fuzilou alguns homens com os olhos. Guto percebeu os olhares sobre Irina e puxou para ele, arrancando risada de todos nós.

-Ainda nos acha engraçados?-perguntou Davi

-Ei, não pensei que vocês viriam.-disse Celly para os Denali.

-Acha mesmo que perderíamos esse raxa?-perguntou Kate

-No way!-disse Irina.

Todos rimos com a empolgação das duas.

-Vamos. Quero dar um oi para o pessoal.-falei, puxando Edward para o meio da multidão. Avistei Fred perto de seu carro e fui até ele, comprimentando todos que eu conhecia no caminho. Fred sempre ficava encarregado com a parte do som. Quando me viu abriu um sorriso radiante e veio ao meu encontro.

-Ei, Boy.-falei

-Ei, B. Sumiu por quê?-perguntou

-Tive que resolver uns probleminhas.-falei

Fred era humano, então não podia falar nada para ele.

-Que bom que resolver aparecer aqui hoje. Estavámos precisando de mais adrenalina nas corridas. -ele disse

Meus carros eram bem velozes. Chegava a ser mais veloz do que a maioria dos carros daqui. E ainda tinha uns equipamentos sinistros que eu colocava nos carros, o que possibilitava fazer manobras radicais nas corridas. O pessoal adorava.

-Então pode se preparar que hoje as corridas serão espetaculares.-falei rindo

-Pelo que vi na entrada que fizeram, não duvido nada.-falou

-Deixa eu te apresentar ao pessoal. Meus irmãos você já conhecem. Esses aqui são Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Edward. Gente, esse é o Fred. Nosso grande DJ.-falei

-Então foi com ele que você planejou a música de nossa entrada? -perguntou Alice

-Yep.-respondi

-Você colocou a música com um timing perfeito. Foi demais.-disse Emmett

-Que nada. Demais foi o que vocês fizeram. A entrada foi fenomenal.-disse Fred, fazendo todos sorrirem orgulhosos.

Depois das apresentações, a conversa rolou solta.

**Edward Pov**

Fred parecia ser um garoto bem legal. E o mais importante: ele só via Bella como uma amiga. Não pude deixar de sentir alívio com isso. Menos um!

-Gente, vou pegar umas bebidas e dar uma olhada pelo local.-disse Bella.

Eu abri a boca pra falar que iria junto, quando Alice falou:

-Nós também vamos. E não. Vocês homens ficaram aqui como bons meninos. Não se preocupem.

Eu percebi que não fui o único a não gostar disso. Os meninos estavam tão contrariados quanto eu.

-Mas...-Emmett tentou argumentar.

-Sem mas Emmett. Nós vamos! Ou quer ficar um mês sem sexo.-disse Rose

-Nossa ursinha. Assim você me magoa. Só quero te proteger.-disse Emmett

-Fui.-Bella saiu andando, levando as meninas junto.

Ficamos olhando enquanto elas iam até o carro das bebidas, recebendo vários olhares, até mesmo de mulheres. Eww!

-Essas mulheres de hoje em dia...-disse Davi

-Vocês deveriam confiar nelas.-disse Fred

-Nós confiamos. O problema é que não confiamos nesses homens.-falou Rodrigo

-Do mesmo jeito que elas não confiam nessas mulheres que estão olhando pra vocês. Mulheres atrevidas e safadas que não respeitam o fato do homem ser comprometido. Como essas que estão vindo em nossa direção, neste exato momento.-disse Fred, apontando para algo atrás da gente.

Antes que eu me virasse para ver o que era, ouvi uma voz que conhecida bem próxima a mim.

-Ed! Que bom te encontrar por aqui, gato.

Já sabia quem era antes mesmo de olhar. Mas ainda assim virei minha cabeça na direção da voz. Erro meu...

Já vi que vai ter briga...

Bella Pov

Assim que saimos de perto de nossos parceiros, vários homens mexeram com agente. Alguns até tentaram algo, mas nós apenas os ignoramos e continuamos andando pelo local. Depois de encontrar alguns conhecidos e apresentá-los para Rose e Alice, decidimos voltar para onde os meninos estavam.

-Hoje eu quero me acabar de dançar.-disse Alice

-Idem. Quero me diverti um pouc...

Rose de repente parou de falar e de andar. Olhei pra ela tentando entender o por que. Me alarmei quando vi sua expressão. Ela estava com um olhar de que iria matar alguém, um olhar maníaco, furioso. Segui seu olhar e senti meu corpo tremer, de raiva.

-Eu não acredito que até aqui essa vagaba me persegue. -falei

Priscila e mais 7 meninas oferecidas estavam se jogando pra cima dos meninos. A vagaba loira estava tentando prensar seu corpo no de Edward e ele, por sua vez, estava afastando-a.

-Você as conhece?-perguntou Kris

-Só a loira que está paquerando o Ed. Não é a primeira vez que ela faz isso.-falei

-Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim. Ninguém toca no meu ursão.-disse Rose

-O que você vai fazer?-perguntou Celly

-Fiquem olhando.-ela disse, andando em direção aos meninos.

Nós a seguimos, prontas pra ajudá-la, caso as oferecidas tentassem bater nela. Tudo bem que ela não precisa de ajuda, mas tenho certeza que as meninas adorariam dar uma lição nas vagabas que estavam paquerando os meninos. Estávamos prontas para a briga, porém Rose fez algo que nos surpreendeu.

Edward Pov

Quando virei meu rosto para a voz que estava falando comigo me arrependi de tê-lo feito, pois Priscila estava bem perto de mim, o que fez com que nossos rostos ficassem quase colados. Ela aproveitou a situação e tentou me beijar, porém eu a afastei de mim.

-Olá, Priscila. -falei, sem vontade.

Percebi que ela não estava sozinha. Atrás dela estavam mais 7 garotas, todas vestindo roupas extremamente vulgares, que não tapava quase nada.

-Não vai me apresentar seus amigos?-perguntou

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, as outras meninas se aproximaram deles e se apresentaram, enquanto os paqueravam. Meus irmãos e o Watson gritavam por pensamentos o quanto elas eram oferecidas e já temiam por alguma confusão, caso nossas namoradas vissem essa cena.

Priscila se aproximou novamente, colando nossos corpos, e tentou passar os braços por meu pescoço. Segurei seus pulsos e a afastei de mim.

-Ai Ed, você não sabe o quanto estou feliz por te encontrar aqui. Sabe, acho que é o destino gato. Nós podemos aproveitar a noite, sozinhos no meu carro, ou em um hotel. Sei que irá gostar de cada segundo.-ela disse

-Não, obrigada. Estou acompanhado.-falei, educado

-Ah, não me diga que é aquela broaca do hospital. Fala sério, gato! Pra que ficar com um troço daquele se você pode ficar com uma deusa como eu?-perguntou, tentando juntar nossos corpos novamente.

Eu já estava perdendo a paciência. Que garota chata! A afastei de novo, dessa vez de modo mas brusco, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse que não quero nada com ela. Abri a boca pra dar uma boa resposta, porém algo distraiu. Rose passou por mim com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Ela andou até Emmett, empurrou a garota oferecida para o lado e tascou-lhe um beijão. No começo Emmett ficou surpreso, mas logo se recuperou e retribuiu o gesto. Todos paramos surpresos com a atitude de Rose e Emmett. Foi então que senti um puxão e, logo depois, lábios colados aos meus.

Bella Pov

Eu e as meninas adoramos o que Rose fez. Gostamos tanto que resolvemos fazer o mesmo. Só que ao invés de empurrar Priscila, eu me enfiei no espaço entre eles, puxei Edward pra mim e o beijei. Ele manteve os olhos abertos no começo, pois foi pego de surpresa, mas logo depois se entregou ao beijo e prensou seu corpo no meu. De repente, ele me ergueu pela cintura e me colocou sentada no capô do carro do meu amigo Dj. Passei minhas pernas por sua cintura e meus braços por seu pescoço. Continuamos o beijo, até que Priscila começou a pigarrear sem parar. Me separei de Edward e olhei pra vagaba.

-O que foi?-perguntei

-Você é retardada ou o quê? Não viu que eu e Edward estávamos ocupados? -perguntou, furiosa.

-A única retardada aqui é você, que não percebe que ele já está comprometido comigo e que não estava afim de ficar com você.-falei

-Eu não estou vendo nenhuma aliança nele e nem seu nome. E tenho certeza que ele me quer tanto quanto eu o quero. Se você chegasse um pouco mais tarde teria visto que o que eu falo é verdade.-ela disse

Achei o que ela falou tão ridículo que a única coisa que fiz foi rir. Isso mesmo, eu comecei a rir. Na verdade, explodi em gargalhadas e Edward me acompanhou. Isso a deixou mais furiosa ainda.

-O que é tão engraçado?-ela perguntou

-VOCÊ! - eu e Ed falamos em uníssono e rimos mais ainda.

Olhei em volta e percebi que as meninas estavam "engolindo" seus namorados enquanto as oferecidas as olhavam furiosas. Isso só me fez rir mais. Edward percebeu.

-O que foi?-perguntou

Apontei para o pessoal, incapaz de falar algo devido as risadas. Ele olhou e começou a rir de novo. A situação estava muito engraçada. As vagabas oferecidas perceberam nossas risadas e se aproximaram. Uma loirinha cheia de maquiagem na cara perguntou:

-Estão rindo de quê? Estão vendo alguma palhaça aqui?

Isso chamou a atenção de meus irmãos, pois pararam de se agarrar e olharam pra mim e para o grupinho das oferecidas.

-Pra ser sincera, eu estou vendo várias palhaças aqui...Vocês! Um bando de otárias oferecidas.-falei, arrancando risadas dos meus amigos.

Priscila se aproximou de mim e disse:

-Você se acha demais né, sua piranha!

Todos pararam de rir na hora. Um silêncio se instalou onde estávamos. Empurrei Edward para o lado e desci do carro. Me aproximei de Priscila e falei:

-Eu não me achou, eu sou! E piranha é você, que fica tentando pegar o homem dos outros.

As outras vagabas se juntaram a Priscila. Minhas amigas, vendo isso, se juntaram a mim.

-Isso tudo é insegurança não é? Você sabe que ele pode me escolher. Você se senti ameaçada por mim, pode falar. Eu sei que sou irresistível. Sei que sou mais bonita que você. Eu desco e arraso, seja onde for. -disse Priscila

-Haha. Você é muito engraçada. Só abre a boca pra falar merda. Sério! Acho que seria melhor você ficar quieta e deixar que as pessoas pensem que você é uma idiota, do que você abrir a boca pra falar e acabar com a dúvida. -falei

Todos começaram a rir. Até mesmo quem estava próximo suficiente pra ouvir a conversa.

-Dáli Bellinha.-disse Emmett

-Você acha mesmo que eu me sinto ameaçada por você? Fala sério! Olha bem pra você. Até que é bonitinha, mas é uma vagabunda oferecida. Você é uma mulher fácil, daquelas que os homens só usam por uma noite, comem e jogam fora. E olha pra mim. Eu sou bonita e não sou oferecida nem vulgar como você. E minha beleza é natural, a sua não. Enquanto você desce e arrasa, eu subo e te humilho. -falei

-Aí.-disse Guto, rindo

-Essa doeu em mim.-falou Emmett

-E não é só isso. Entre eu e Ed existe algo mais importante que beleza. Estamos juntos porque nos amamos e não vai ser uma qualquer como você que irá nos separar. Nosso amor é intenso, puro, sublime. Ele nunca trocaria o amor da vida dele por uma noite com uma piranhazinha como você. Realiza garota, o que você quer eu tenho em dobro.-falei

Priscila estava furiosa, assim como suas amiguinhas.

-Só vou te dar um recado, se entra no meu caminho novamente, não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.-falei

-Não tenho medo de você, piranha. Me dá dois minutos que te mostro o que sou capaz de fazer.-ela disse

-Dois minutos pra quê? Cinco segundos é o bastante pra eu acabar com você.-falei

-Humm. Fala é fácil, quero ver fazer.-ela disse

-Você tem marra de valente, mas na hora é froxona.- falei rindo, sendo acompanhada pelas meninas.

-Você acha que é quem, hein?-ela perguntou

-Se quiser posso te mostrar.-falei, me aproximando.

Priscila e suas amigas deram um passo pra trás, com os olhos arregalados. Eu revirei os olhos. Já estava cansada dessa discussão. Olhei pra pista de dança que estava bombando com a música I Gotta felling - Black Eyed Peas. Olhei novamente para a vagaba loira que me olhava de cima a baixo, como seu eu fosse inferior. Nessa hora me lembrei de uma música que simplificava o que eu queria dizer a ela.

-Se liga, meu papo é reto. Comigo tenta quem pode. A sorte está lançada, se não gostou me engole!- falei, pegando na mão de Edward e o puxando em direção a pista de dança, deixando as oferecidas com cara de taxo.

Ouvi a risada dos meninos enquanto eles nos seguiam.

-Bellinha, você tá que tá hein. Deixou a loirinha no chinelo.-disse Emmett

-Não só ela como as amiguinhas.-disse Guto

-Arrasou amiga. -disse Alice

-Concordo com Alice. Se bem que elas mereciam uma porrada.-disse Rose

-Eu sei disso. Mas poupe suas forças pra mais tarde. Tenho certeza que elas não desistirão tão fácil assim. Ainda irão aprontar algo.-falei

-Elas podem vir quentes que nós estaremos fervendo.-disse Irina

-Com certeza.- Tanya falou

-Bom, a conversa está boa, mas eu quero curtir um pouco meu homem. Com licença.-falei, puxando Edward para o meio do pessoal.

Estava tocando Bandaleros (Velozes e Furiosos 4).

Nossos  
corpos colados se moviam no compasso da música. Suas mãos faziam leves  
carícias em minha nuca. Seus lábios quentes se encontravam em meu  
pescoço, eu podia sentir seus dentes em minha pele.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

De minha boca saiu um  
rosnado quando vi o filho da mãe puxar Bella e prensá-la no carro,  
colando seu corpo ao dela. Senti o veneno em minha boca enquanto meus  
olhos se fixavam no pescoço do futuro defunto. E minha mente bolava  
diversas maneiras de torturá-lo.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Não pude conter o gemido,  
quando senti meu membro ser sugado por sua boca quente e macia.

-Humm...Isso...Assim...-sussurrei

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

-Me solta sua  
piranha.-disse Priscila

-Não. Eu te avisei, mas  
você não me ouviu. Agora, vou te mostrar o que faço quando alguém tenta  
pegar o que é meu. Você vai aprender a nunca mais entrar no meu caminho.  
-disse Bella, partindo pra cima da menina.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

-Edward, solta ele! Você  
vai matá-lo. -disse Jasper

-Não. Isso é pra ele  
aprender que Bella é MINHA.-falei

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Ao meu lado todos estavam  
atentos á corrida. Alice e Celly, lado a lado, competiam a liderança.  
Algumas pessoas próximas a nós faziam suas apostas. As duas se  
aproximavam da curva do desfiladeiro. Era o momento decisivo, só tinha  
espaço pra um carro passar. Uma delas tomaria a frente e ganharia a  
corrida.

**Edward Pov**  
**  
Bella pegou minha mão e me puxou para a pista de dança, onde já se encontravam vários casais. Senti meus irmãos nos seguindo enquanto entravamos no meio da multidão. Ela parou bem no meio da pista e se virou pra mim. Passei meus braços por sua cintura e a puxei em minha direção, colando nossos corpos. Pude sentir seus seios durinhos pressionados contra a fina camisa que eu estava usando. Me lembrei como era a sensação de tê-los em minha boca e isso já estava me deixando louco. Bella rebolando sensualmente só piorava minha situação. Senti meu amiguinho dando sinal de vida.**

-Humm...tem alguém animadinho. -ela falou

-Está vendo o que você faz comigo? -perguntei, dando uma leve mordida em seu queixo.

-Bom saber que te deixo assim. -ela disse, rindo maliciosa.

-O que acha de irmos pra um lugar mais tranquilo? -perguntei

-Acho uma boa idéia. Mas, vamos dançar mais um pouquinho. Daqui a pouco nós vamos. -falou, dando um beijo em meu pescoço.

-Tudo bem. -falei

Bella se animou mais quando começou a tocar Cry baby cry - Santanna e Joss Stone. Quando olhei para o lado percebi que nossos irmãos também se animaram. Rodrigo, Tanya, Vlad e Kris estavam dançando muito bem, várias pessoas pararam para vê-los dançar. Num movimento rápido, separei meu corpo do de Bella, segurei em sua mão e fui rodando-a até onde os outros estavam. Depois a puxei novamente, passei um braço por sua cintura e me inclinei pra frente, fazendo com que suas costas se curvassem pra trás, ao mesmo tempo em que a guiava para a direita. Enquanto a erguia novamente, escorregei minhas mãos pra sua nuca e puxei seu rosto de encontro ao meu, dando uma mordida em seu lábio inferior. Ela sorriu ao perceber que minha intenção era competir com seus irmãos.

Dei um sorriso e a girei, fazendo com que ficasse de costas pra mim. Ela colocou as mãos em minha perna e desceu rebolando e roçando seu corpo no meu. Subiu novamente, empinando o bumbum e roçando-o em meu membro que já estava apertado na calça. Soltei um leve gemido ao sentir a pressão em meu membro. Bella sabia me torturar como ninguém.

Ela se virou de frente pra mim, colocou o braço esquerdo envolta de meu pescoço, pendurou sua perna esquerda em minha perna e inclinou seu corpo pra trás, levantando a perna direita para cima, mostrando que possui bastante elasticidade. Coloquei minha mão direita em suas costas, sustentando seu peso, e levei minha mão esquerda pra sua perna levantada. Fui descendo minha mão por sua perna, fazendo leves carícias. Passei por sua barriga , desci pelo vão de seus seios, onde a senti tremer, e passei por sua nuca. Num movimento rápido, a puxei pra cima e levei meus lábios de encontro ao seu. Nosso beijo foi rápido mas intenso o suficiente pra nos deixar com mais fogo.

Continuamos a dançar, dessa vez mais calmos. Nossos corpos colados se moviam no compasso da música. Suas mãos faziam leves carícias em minha nuca. Seus lábios quentes se encontravam em meu pescoço, eu podia sentir seus dentes em minha pele. Eu já não aguentava mais. Abri a boca pra falar pra irmos pro nosso carro, quando Alice apareceu do nosso lado.

-Agora que o showzinho de vocês acabou, vou roubar a Bella um pouquinho. -ela falou

-De novo? -perguntei, irritado

**-Eu não demoro. Prometo. -disse Bella me dando um selinho rápido, pois Alice saiu puxando-a pela mão.**

**Bufei e fui em direção aos meninos. Percebi que todos estavam do mesmo jeito que eu.**

**Continuação...**

**-Cara, ninguém merece essas meninas. -disse Davi, irritado.**

**-Nem me fala. E como se não bastasse isso, ainda temos que ficar aguentado esses idiotas dando em cima delas. -disse Emmett**

**Todos ficamos quietos enquanto acompanhavamos as meninas com os olhos, atentos a qualquer abusadinho que ousasse se aproximar delas.**

**-Era só o que me faltava. -disse Rodrigo, olhando pra algo atrás da gente.**

**Seguimos seu olhar e nos deparamos com Priscila e suas amigas vindo em nossa direção. Será que elas não se tocam?**

**-Vem, pessoal. Vamos nos esconder. Eu não to afim de arrumar briga com a Kris. -disse Vlad, indo em direção ao lugar onde estavam nossos carros.**

**Como tinham várias pessoas observando os carros, conseguimos passar despercebidos por Priscila e cia. Ficamos de longe as olhando, rindo da cara que fizeram quando nos perderam de vista. Realmente foi hilária.**

**-Eu não to acreditando nisso. -disse Rodrigo, rosnando baixinho, olhando para o outro lado da rua. **

**Quando olhei pra onde ele apontava meu corpo ficou rígido e dei um leve rosnado. Um grupo de rapazes estavam dando em cima das meninas, descaradamente. Diria que eles combinam com Priscila e suas amiguinhas. São tão abusados quanto elas. Fiz menção de ir até elas mas senti alguém segurar meu braço. Era Guto.**

**-Vamos ver o que elas irão fazer. -ele disse**

**Olhei novamente para as meninas e me segurei pra não voar do pescoço do sem noção que estava paquerando Bella, ele era o mais abusado. Percebi que elas estavam um pouco irritadas com a insistências dos garotos. Tive que me controlar ao máximo pra não interferir, porém perdi o total controle quando o garoto resolveu agir. **

**De minha boca saiu um rosnado quando vi o filha da mãe puxar Bella e prensá-la no carro, colando seu corpo ao dela. Senti o veneno em minha boca enquanto meus olhos se fixavam no pescoço do futuro defunto. E minha mente bolava diversas maneiras de torturá-lo. Não consegui mais me segurar.**

**-Chega. Eu vou resolver isso agora! -falei, indo em direção as meninas.**

**Minha vista estava vermelha de tanto ódio que eu estava sentindo do cara. Pude perceber os garotos me seguindo. Vi que Bella, assim como as meninas, estava tentando se soltar sem deixar que o cara percebesse sua força. Onde passávamos todos paravam pra olhar. Imaginei que nossa cara estava bem assustadora. **

**Apressei o passo quando o cara prendeu o rosto de Bella nas mãos e se inclinou. Bella empurrou ele um pouco mais forte, fazendo com que ele se afastasse alguns centímetros. Quando ele estava se aproximando novamente, peguei na gola de sua camisa e o joguei em cima do carro ao lado. **

**.dela. -falei, rosnando**

**Ele me olhou assustado por um momento, mas logo recuperou a compostura e falou:**

**-Por que eu deveria? **

**-Por que ela é MINHA namorada. -falei**

**-E daí? -perguntou**

**Estreitei meus olhos em sua direção e fechei minhas mãos em punho. Eu tinha que me controlar senão acabaria matando-o. **

**-E daí que ela não está disponível pra você. -falei**

**-E quem disse isso? Aposto que se você chegasse um pouco mais tarde eu já teria saído com ela. Ela já estava no papo. -falou**

**Isso foi a gota d'água pra mim. Me aproximei dele, pronto pra socá-lo, mais Bella segurou meu braço.**

**-Ei, deixa isso pra lá. Não vale a pena. -ela disse, colocando a mão em meu rosto.**

**Fechei os olhos por um momento, apreciando o carinho de Bella. Quando estava mais calmo, abri os olhos novamente e falei:**

**-Só vou te dar um aviso. Não se aproxime dela novamente. Dessa vez você se safou, mas da próxima ninguém irá me segurar.**

**Então ele fez algo que me surpreendeu. Ele riu. Isso mesmo, ele riu. O cara estava pedindo pra morrer.**

**-Vou te dar um aviso também. Aproveite enquanto pode. Logo, logo ela será minha. -falou, saindo de perto da gente, rindo.**

**Seus amigos o seguiram, rindo junto com ele. Meus irmãos estavam furiosos. Emmett estava com um olhar demoníaco. **

**-Obrigado, meu herói. -disse Bella rindo, enquanto me abraçava.**

**-Você tá rindo é? O caso é sério. -falei, ainda irritado.**

**-Mas foi engraçado. A cara que o menino fez quando olhou pra voc~e foi hilária. Mais um pouco e ele mijava nas calças. -ela disse, fazendo com que as meninas rissem com ela.**

**-Eu não vejo nada de engraçado nisso. -disse Emmett**

**-Ah, ursão. Não fica assim. Vocês também riram quando agente discutiu com aquelas vadias de quinta. -disse Rose, abraçando Emmett**

**-Mas foi diferente. -ele falou**

**-Nem vem com essa, Emm. -disse Alice, rindo.**

**Eu estava com muita raiva. Queria acabar com aquele idiota. **

**-Ei, amor. Esquece isso. -disse Bella de dando um selinho.**

**-Não tem como. Só de lembrar dele te tocando me dá uma vontade enorme de ir até ele e torturá-lo de todas as formas possíveis. -falei**

**-Humm. Você está precisando relaxar, ou então descontar essa raiva em algo. Que tal se fossemos pra um lugar mais calmo? -ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo tremer.**

**-Acho uma ótima idéia. Vamos. -falei, puxando-a em direção á um lugar um pouco distante do local do raxa. Era um lugar tranquilo,parecido com uma clareira, iluminado pela luz do luar. **

**Segui até uma árvore e a prensei na mesma, no lado que não dava para sermos vistos pelas outras pessoas. O local estava escuro, mas nada que atrapalhasse nossa visão apurada.**

**Levantei uma de suas pernas e passei por minha cintura, pra que nossos corpos pudessem ter um contato melhor. Bella gemeu quando sentiu meu membro, já rígido, pressionado a sua vagina. Aproximei nossos rostos e me apoderei de seus lábios. Á princípio o beijo foi suave, mas logo se transformou em algo distinto, muito mais profundo, intenso, apaixonante e selvagem. Nossas bocas permaneciam unidas num beijo avaçalador, nossas línguas se convertiam em armas de sedução. Ali, em meio á noite, uma fome devoradora nos consumia e o beijo foi uma experiência completamente carnal. Separei nossos lábios apenas para fazer uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, apreciando intensamente o sabor e a sensação maravilhosa de sua pele quente sobre meus lábios frios. Desci minhas mãos em direção ao seu colo e dei um leve aperto em seu seio direito, fazendo-a soltar um leve gemido, sussurando meu nome. Levei minha mão até o zíper de seu macacão e o puxei pra baixo, lentamente, apreciando o modo como sua pele clara aparecia por debaixo do tecido preto. Desci o zíper até o final e fui subindo minha mão, alisando sua pele exposta. Como um gesto involuntário, minha mão foi direto para seu seio, onde se encaixou perfeitamente. Comecei a massagiá-los e apertá-los, arrancando mais gemidos de Bella. Ela estava totalmente entregue a mim e eu iria aproveitar, sem pressa nenhuma. **

**Com a mão livre, abaixei o macacão de Bella, deixando-a nua até a cintura. Desci meu lábios até seus seios e comecei a chupá-los, de modo selvagem. Dei uma mordida em seu mamilo e o suguei, totalmente louco de desejo. Levei uma de minhas mãos até sua vagina onde reparei, com um enorme prazer, que ela estava sem calcinha. Desci seu macacão até seus pés, onde ela os levantou para que eu o tirasse, deixando-a totalmente nua em minha frente. Levei minhas mãos até o meio de suas pernas e soltei um gemido quando minha mão entrou em contato com aquela área totalmente molhada. Ela estava pronta pra mim, mas eu queria prolongar o momento, assim o orgasmo virá mais intenso ainda. Massageei seu clitóris com movimentos circulares, fazendo-a se arquear pra trás. Penetrei o dedo do meio nela, enquanto o polegar continuava massageando seu clitóris inchado de desejo.**

**-Humm...vai...assim...-ela sussurrou, rebolando em minha mão. **

**Depois de alguns segundos de tortura, tirei minhas mãos e comecei uma nova trilha de beijos, descendo por seu corpo esculpido por deuses. Passei direto por sua vagina, parando no interior de sua coxa, onde dei várias lambidas.**

**-Você...me deixa...louca...de tesão...-falou**

**-Humm...Bom saber...-falei entre os beijos.**

**Me aproximei de seu ponto mais sensível e apenas rocei minha língua lá, levando-a ao delírio. **

**-Me diz, o que você quer que eu faça? -perguntei, **

**-Eu...quero...que me...chupe.-sussurou.**

**-Como? Não ouvi o que disse. -falei, me fingindo de desentendido.**

**-Me...chupe...-repetiu.**

**-Fala alto. Não te ouvi. -falei**

**Mas não obtive resposta. Ela simplesmente colocou as mãos em minha cabeça e me guiou até sua vagina, esfregando-se em mim de um modo selvagem, o que me deixou mais duro ainda. Coloquei uma de suas pernas em meu ombro, deixando-a mais aberta, e comecei a chupá-la. Bella se contorcia e se arqueava, contendo a respiração toda vez que uma sacudida elétrica a enchia e acendia. Ela já não conseguia conter o gemido em um tom baixo. Continuei assim até que seu corpo tremeu com os espasmos violentos e seu gozo desceu por minha garganta.**

**Continuei lambendo-a até que não tivesse mais nenhum vestígio de seu gozo por sua vagina. Depois me levantei novamente e a beijei, deixando-a sentir seu próprio gosto.**

**-Desse jeito você me mata de prazer. -ela disse**

**-Esse é o meu hobby. -falei**

**-Ah, é? Agora é minha vez de te torturar. -falou, com um olhar extremamente malicioso, me fazendo tremer dos pés a cabeça em antecipação ao que estava por vir. Já tive bastante provas do quanto Bella é louca e intensa na cama. **

**-E o que vai fazer? -perguntei**

**Novamente ela não me respondeu, apenas trocou nossas posições, me prensando na árvore.**

**-Espero que ninguém apareça por aqui. Não quero que ninguém te veja pelada. -falei, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de seu corpo nu.**

**-Esqueça os outros. Pense apenas em nós dois.-falou, começando a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam minha jaqueta por meus braços, para depois jogá-la no chão.**

**Gemi quando Bella mordeu meu pescoço, me deixando louco pra penetrá-la bem fundo. Desci minhas mãos por suas costas nuas até seu bumbum, onde apertei bem forte, deixando uma marca. Bella gemeu e tirou minhas mãos do seu corpo. Olhei pra ela, confuso.**

**-Eu disse que agora era minha vez. Você não irá fazer nada. Está proibido. -ela disse, mordendo o lóbulo de meu ouvido.**

**-Sim, senhora. -sussurei.**

**Bella riu e então voltou sua atenção para meu pescoço, destribuindo seus beijos que me deixavam louco de tesão. Num movimento rápido, minha camisa foi parar no chão, ao lado de minha jaqueta, e eu fiquei apenas com a calça. Bella juntou nossos corpos, ainda trabalhando em meu pescoço, e começou a arranhar minhas costas,deixando rastros de fogo por onde suas mãos passavam. Meu membro já se encontrava extremamente duro e a calça já me causava incômodo. Como se tivesse escutado meus pensamentos, Bella desceu suas mãos pelo meu tórax, lentamente, e deu um leve aperto em meu pênis, que já ansiava por se ver livre e por seu toque. Ela, então, desabotuou minha calça e a abaixou, fazendo com que caísse em meu pés. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar meu membro por cima da boxer, me fazendo gemer alto. Eu estava lutando pra manter o controle, mas tudo que eu queria era penetrá-la num movimento brusco, e estocá-la violentamente. **

**Bella deslizou suas mãos por minha cintura e apertou minha bunda, enquanto se esfregava em mim. Colocou as mãos por dentro da boxer e a puxou pra baixo, fazendo com que meu membro rígido saltasse em sua direção.**

**-Humm...eu adoro quando você fica assim, totalmente duro. -falou, enquanto envolvia meu membro com suas mãos de seda.**

**Joguei minha cabeça pra trás, gemendo alto, ao sentir suas mãos fazendo lentos movimentos em meu pênis. Meu controle estava se esvaindo pouco a pouco,não sabia quanto tempo mais eu iria aguentar. **

**Bella deu uma risada maliciosa e voltou a beijar meu pescoço, suas mãos ainda se encontravam em meu membro. Ela começou a descer seus beijos por meu corpo, deu algumas mordidas em meus mamilos antes de lamber minha barriga. Com um sorriso sapeca se ajoelhou em minha frente, ainda com os lábios em meu corpo. Prendi a respiração quando senti seus lábios chegando bem perto de meu pênis, com beijos incrivelmente molhados. E então, ela o abocanhou de modo brusco. Não pude conter o gemido quando senti meu membro ser sugado por sua boca quente e macia. **

**-Hummm...isso...assim...-gemi**

**Bella o lambia majestosamente, com um olhar intenso de luxúria pra mim. Com uma mão ela o tacava ao mesmo tempo que o chupava, e com outra ela acariciava meus testículos. Minhas mãos foram involuntariamente para seus cabelos, onde o segurei e comecei a controlar seus movimentos trazendo sua cabeça até mim ao mesmo tempo que estocava em sua boca. Podia sentir a ponta do meu pênis de encontro com sua garganta, pois eu enfiava até o talo. Acelerei os movimentos quando já estava quase gozando. Meu corpo começou a tremer e meus gemidos foram ficando mais altos, conforme a incrível sensação do orgasmo me atingia. Continuei fazendo leves movimentos em sua boca até que a sensação sumisse por completo. Bella levantou com um sorriso radiante e me abraçou.**

**-Você é muito delicioso sabia? -perguntou**

**-Você também é, meu amor. -falei, dando um selinho nela.**

**Bella mordeu meu lábio inferior e me beijou, pedindo passagem com sua língua. Nosso beijo era calmo e cheio de amor, até que senti a mão dela em meu membro novamente, começando a acariciá-lo. Ele já estava ficando animado de novo. **

**-Parece que alguém aqui ainda quer brincar. -falei**

**-E como. -ela disse, ainda me tocando, porém mais rápido.**

**Separei suas pernas e levei minhas mãos até sua entrada, acariciando seu clitoris suavemente. Ficamos assim até que não aguentei mais. Numa velocidade incrível a coloquei apoiada na árvore, ajoelhada de costas pra mim, e a penetrei bruscamente. Bella jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu deliciosamente. Enrolei minha mão direita em seus cabelos e o puxei em minha direção com força, enquanto a estocava violentamente. Eu queria um sexo completamente selvagem, como se fôssemos dois animais no cio, e ela pareceu gostar da idéia. **

**-Humm...mais forte...enfia tudo...Humm...-ela gemeu, me levando a loucura.**

**Meus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e mais violentos. Eu já estava gemendo tanto quanto ela.**

**-Me bata...-ela disse**

**Fiquei receoso com esse pedido e preferi não atendê-lo pra não machucá-la.**

**-Faça. Não irá me machucar. É bom apanhar enquanto transa. -ela disse, me mostrando pelos seus pensamentos como ela queria. Não pude conter o gemido ao ver tais imagens.**

**A inclinei mais pra frente e acertei um tapa forte em sua bunda, que estava empinada em minha direção. Minha outra mão intensificou o puxão de seus cabelos. **

**-Ai, Edward...Mais...Mais forte...-ela gemeu**

**Intensifiquei as estocadas violentas que dava nela e dei mais dois tapas em sua bunda, vendo as marcas aparecerem. Era extremamente sexy e prazeroso fazer isso, ela tinha razão.**

**-Humm...me fode gostoso...amor...me come todinha...-ela gemeu**

**Senti uma de suas mãos em meu joelho, apertando-o e fincando suas unhas nele. A sensação era maravilhosa. Chegava a ser quase tão bom quanto o sexo com sangue. Isso me deu uma idéia.**

**-Posso...te...morder?-perguntei, gemendo**

**-Ahh...Humm...gostoso...claro que...pode...-falou, colocando o cabelo para o lado e inclinando o pescoço, dando uma boa visão de suas veias. Minha boca começou a salivar.**

**Dei mais três tapas extremamente fortes em sua bunda antes de me inclinar sobre ela e mordê-la. Senti sua vagina se apertar envolta de meu membro, intensificando o atrito entre eles. Comecei a sugá-la enquanto batia com uma mão em sua coxa e com a outra acariciava seus seios. Juntando isso mais o modo violento como eu a invadia, nós dois chegamos juntos ao orgasmo mais intenso que já tivemos. Senti meu gozo escorrendo por sua perna, enquanto eu continuava a sugá-la fazendo leves movimentos dentro dela. Nossas respirações foi ficando mais calmas, conforme nos recuperávamos. Tirei meus lábios dela e passei a língua pra fechar o ferimento. Bella se virou e se jogou de costas no chão, me puxando junto com ela.**

**-Nossa, essa foi a melhor transa que já tivemos. -ela disse**

**-E pode ter certeza que irá se repetir. -falei, dando um selinho nela.**

**-Aqui está bom demais, porém temos que voltar pra lá antes que alguém nos veja. Infelizmente.-ela disse, se levantando e procurando sua roupa.**

**Fiz o mesmo e comecei a me vestir, ainda que á contragosto. Depois que já estavamos devidamente vestidos, começamos a andar em direção ao pessoal. Estavamos chegando perto quando senti alguém me puxar e me beijar. Arregalei os olhos quando vi que era Priscila. Puta merda, que garota sem noção. **

**Antes que eu tivesse qualquer reação, senti alguém puxá-la violentamente. Era Bella, que estava com uma cara demoníaca. Olhei para os lados e logo vi o pessoal vindo em nossa direção. As garotas estavam com a mesma expressão de Bella extampada em seus rostos. Elas estavam vindo pra matar um. Tremi só de pensar na confusão que iria acontecer agora.**

**Olhei novamente pra Bella que estava segurando Priscila pelos cabelos.**

**-Garota, você está pedindo pra morrer. Eu te avisei pra não se aproximar dele. Agora tu vai ter o que merece. -disse Bella, dando um forte tapa em Priscila. **

**Isso chamou a atenção das pessoas, que fizeram um círculo em volta delas e começaram a gritar "briga, briga".**

**As amigas de Priscila se aproximaram pra bater em Bella, mas minhas irmãs e as outras meninas se meteram na frente delas, impedindo-as de se meterem.**

**-Vocês não farão nada. Isso agora é entre elas duas.-disse Tanya, fuzilando uma das garotas com os olhos.**

**-E quem irá nos impedir? -perguntou, debochada, a que estava na frente de Tanya.**

**-Eu. -Tanya**

**-E eu.-Rose**

**-Eu.- Kris**

**-E nós. -disse Alice, se aproximando junto com Celly, Irina e Kate.**

**As amigas de Priscila começaram a rir. Elas estavam pedindo por isso, com certeza. De repente ouvimos um barulho alto. Olhamos na direção e vimos Bella dando vários tapas em Priscila, que tentava se defender, em vão.**

**-Me solta sua piranha. -gritou Priscila**

**-Não. Eu te avisei, mas você não me ouviu. Agora vou te mostrar o que faço quando alguém tenta pegar o que é meu. Você vai aprender a nunca mais entrar no meu caminho. -disse Bella, partindo pra cima da menina, dando mais tapas na cara dela. Seu rosto já estava ficando com marcas roxas. **

**Eu realmente estava gostando de ver a garota apanhar, mas estava com medo de Bella fazer algo que pudesse se arrepender depois, então resolvi interferir na briga. Até que a voz de Priscila soou alta:**

**-Ed, amor, me ajuda. Tirá essa vadia arrombada de cima de mim.**

**Eu estaquei, totalmente incrédulo com o que a garota falou. Ela é doente, só pode. Essa é a única explicação plausível pra essas atitudes dela. Falá sério. Eu nunca dei nenhum incentivo pra ela, nunca dei esperanças, nem ao menos falei direito com essa garota. Como ela pode fantasiar tudo isso desse jeito? Desisti de me meter e fiquei apenas olhando. Ela precisava apanhar um pouco pra ver se tirava essas coisas da cabeça. A única coisa que fiz foi começar a rir.**

**-Ed, tá rindo por quê? Vem me ajudar com essa baranga aqui, amor. -Priscila falou, deixando Bella com mais ódio ainda.**

**-Eu não. Você que procurou por isso agora se vira. E, por favor, não me chame de amor. A única que pode me chamar assim é a Bella, minha namorada. Faça um favor a si mesma e pare de fantasiar que eu tenho algum interesse por você. Se toca garota. -falei, perdendo a paciência.**

**Eu nunca tratei nenhuma mulher assim antes, mas essa menina já estava passando dos limites.**

**-Pára com isso, Eddie. Eu sei que você também me quer. Senão não teria correspondido ao beijo que te dei.-ela disse**

**Bella rosnou furiosamente, assustando a sem-noção, e deu um tapa mais forte ainda na garota. Depois a jogou no chão, subiu em cima dela e a prendeu no chão. **

**-Vou te ensinar a nunca mais mexer no que é dos outros sua piranha. E depois farei o mesmo com suas amiguinhas tão vadias quanto você.-disse Bella, cuspindo na cara de Priscila.**

**As amigas da sem-noção, ao ouvirem o que Bella disse, correram em sua direção pra machucá-la. Uma verdadeira covardia. Porém nunca chegaram aonde queriam, pois minhas irmãos e as meninas Watson e Denalli as puxaram pelo cabelo e então o pancadaria começou...**


End file.
